Imperio de Medianoche
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, un extraño poder aparece necesitando la union para acabarlo, solo cinco chicos tendran el poder para dominarlo y acabar con el mal que los acecha, la guerra apenas empieza.
1. Un Inicio de Muerte

**HOLA!!!!!!!!! Aqui estoy con un nuevo fic de Harry Potter espero que les guste.**

**Es algo que naciò de un dia de ocio y me dieron ganas de publicarlo y ver si tiene buena aceptacion, espero que les agrade y puedan dejar un comentario, se acepta de todo... jajaja.**

**Es acerca de la nueva generacion y es el primero que hago y me gustaria ver que tal resulta...**

**Bueno ahora a leer.............**

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPERIO DE MEDIANOCHE**

**En el siglo XIX dos grandes e importantes naciones mágicas eran aliadas de Inglaterra. Vivían en plena armonía hasta que diferentes familias provenientes de Francia, Turquía e Inglaterra decidieron unir a sus descendientes: los Feyron (Francia), Ivanosvic (Turquía) con los cuatro magos mas grandes de la época: Godric Gryffindor. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin formando así dos familias, los Gaunt, Black, Peverell y Prewett de donde descienden los Potter, Weasley, Malfoy y Charlestón.**

**Por mucho tiempo, familias como los Malfoy y los Black tomaban muy en serio las creencias de la pureza de la sangre pero un descubrimiento los haría dudar acerca de su origen y la pureza de la sangre no seria tan importante.**

**En una reunión acordaron ocultar la información a generaciones posteriores mediante un tratado que establecía que un grupo de diez personas protegerían la verdad y los llamaron **_**Dossiers,**_** ocultos en Inglaterra vigilan que nadie quiera robar o encontrar los secretos ocultos de la magia.**

**A finales del siglo XIX Inglaterra mágica fue invadida por Francia haciendo que tal acuerdo se perdiera en la Historia de la Magia y no poderse revelar pues el oscuro secreto de grandes familias seria revelado.**

**Tiempo después un descendiente directo de Slytherin y los Gaunt trató de buscar esos secretos para incrementar su poder pero nunca los encontró, después fue derrotado por un bebé de apenas 1 año llamado Harry Potter quien seria su eterno rival.**

**En el año 1998, Harry Potter encuentra esos documentos en un bosque de Inglaterra cercano al antiguo pueblo de Halltown, Greenwitch; el ministerio de magia lo descubrió y fueron confiscados.**

**Hasta ahora ningún mago ni bruja sabe acerca del tratado hecho por los primeros brujos y el místico legado que dejaron gracias a la unión de las familias, solo se conoce en una leyenda que dice que el Legado esta buscando a su portador, alguien que pueda dominarlo y terminar con las temibles creencias de los magos que se dicen ser sangre pura.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LONDRES, INGLATERRA**

**DIECINUEVE AÑOS DESPUES**

Era una noche lluviosa, resonaban los truenos y relámpagos a lo largo del cielo. Los negocios del mundo mágico y muggle cerraron ante la inminente tormenta, los niños dejaron de jugar en los jardines y entraban como balas a sus casas.

Mientras tanto, en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, se encontraba un chico de doce años, de cabello negro desordenado y de ojos café oscuro.

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación la lluvia caer, soltó un suspiro como le aburrían esos días, le calmaban el animo y sus ganas de hacer bromas a su familia escaseaban.

Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana mientras pensaba en regresar a Hogwarts donde podía divertirse y hacer bromas a los slytherin y a uno que otro de otras casas.

-¿Por qué tenia que llover hoy?-se dijo a si mismo. Se alejó de la ventana desperezándose y se acerco a la puerta de su habitación, salio rumbo a la cocina para tomar algo, para tratar al menos que el aburrimiento se disipara de su cabeza.

-Hey James-lo llamó su hermano menor de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-¿Qué pasó Albus?-dijo James desganado.

-Acaban de llegar las cartas de Hogwarts-dijo Albus emocionado.

Albus vio como el semblante de su hermano mayor se iluminó, la simple mención de Hogwarts le encantaba y el sabía porqué: sus queridas bromas.

De repente se vio arrastrado por su hermano hacia la sala donde estaban sus padres, Albus no pudo impedir que se le escapara una pequeña risa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**NEW CASTLE INGLATERRA**

Una mujer de largo cabello rubio oscuro, alta, delgada y de unos enormes ojos verde oscuro corría por las calles principales de New Castle.

Traía consigo a dos chicos. Una niña de cabello rubio oscuro con algunas mechas negras y ojos verdes y un niño casi idéntico a la niña, con cabello rubio oscuro y ojos café, ambos de doce años.

La mujer volteaba constantemente hacia los lados y agarraba fuertemente a sus dos hijos de la mano mientras corría cada vez mas rápido; los niños estaban asustados pero seguían a su madre sin rechistar.

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida, la mujer se volteo asustada y desesperada, trato de avanzar al inicio del callejón pero res hombres vestidos de negro y túnicas negras le cerraron el paso, exaltada ocultó a sus hijos detrás de ella; trato de escapar pero ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse de tres desconocidos pero que ella conocía perfectamente.

Sacó su varita apuntando a los tres.

-¿Qué quieren?-dijo nerviosa, los tres rieron burlonamente.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Por qué tan valiente Dougal?-dijo uno de ellos.

-Para ti soy Charlestón-Dougal-contesto ella retándolo.

-¿Y de que te sirve el apellido de tu marido si ya esta muerto?-sigue otro.

-Gracias a ustedes-contesto ella con voz fría mientras agarraba firmemente la varita-No se como Robert se involucró con su grupo….Son unos degenerados.

-Fue por dinero Gloria querida-dijo el tercero-Además solo puedes salir de aquí muerto…es lo que ganas por ser un mortifago.

Gloria se estremeció al oír ese término. Mortifagos, desde hace diecinueve años que había terminado la época oscura de Aquel Que No Debe ser Nombrado pero sus seguidores continuaban con sus maquiavélicas enseñanzas.

Quien sabe que presente y futuro deparaba a las nuevas generaciones de magos y brujas, pero en ese instante parecía ser malo, algo realmente grave que regresaría el miedo, ira y dolor que desde años no se respiraba.

Si quería salvar a sus hijos tendría que pelear con todo y si moría en el intento, así seria.

Miró a los tres mortifagos que tenía enfrente, cerró los ojos concentrándose, los volvió a abrir y los apuntaba con la varita.

-¡Desmaius!-exclamó uno a uno caían desmayados sin tener tiempo para defenderse pues cada ataque era muy rápido.

Al no tener amenaza alguna, se acerco a sus hijos y corrieron hacia la salida del callejón.

Caminaban rápido para alejarse del lugar, la mujer buscaba un lugar oscuro para aparecerse en el lugar donde seguramente estarían a salvo.

Se oculto tras una casa abandonada, estaba empapada al igual que sus hijos, de la cabeza a los pies; los baúles los cargaban en las bolsas del pantalón gracias a un hechizo reductor.

-Niños, agarrense de mis brazos-ordeno.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto la niña que agarraba el brazo izquierdo de su madre con fuerza.

-Con unos viejos amigos-dijo mientras se concentraba en una enorme mansión al estilo victoriano.

Dio tres vueltas sobre ella misma y madre e hijos desaparecieron entre la lluvia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**MANSION MALFOY, INGLATERRA**

-¡Voy a ir a Hogwarts! ¡Voy a ir a Hogwarts!-gritaba un niño de once años de cabello rubio platino corto despeinado y de ojos grises.

Un hombre rubio y de ojos grises estaba sentado en uno de los sofá de la enorme sala de estar acompañado de su esposa, una mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos azules que rieron al ver a su hijo completamente emocionado.

El timbre de la puerta alerto a los señores Malfoy que intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión y duda. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche?

La respuesta la tenia una pequeña elfa de ojos saltones. Llevaba consigo a la sala donde se encontraba la familia a Gloria Dougal-Charlestón y a sus dos hijos gemelos.

-Disculpe señor, señora-dijo la elfina con una inclinación-La señora Gloria Charlestón los busca.

-Déjala pasar Kiddy-contesto Astoria Malfoy, la elfina hizo una última reverencia y desapareció.

La figura alta y delgada de Gloria se dejo ver en la sala sorprendiendo a los adultos, tenia el rostro delgado pero húmedo por haber llorado, sus ojos verdes brillaban por las lagrimas.

Astoria se adelantó a abrazarla con fuerza, era su amiga de la escuela y de la infancia, hace tiempo que no la veía hasta ahora.

-¡Gloria, oh Gloria!

-Astoria.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Robert?-pregunto preocupada la castaña.

-A eso vengo-dijo con la voz entrecortada-Draco, Astoria necesito su ayuda.

-Ven siéntate-dijo Draco acompañando a ambas mujeres a los amplios sillones color crema de la sala, el pequeño Malfoy acudió al lado de su padre-¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

-Nos persiguen antiguos mortifagos-miró de soslayo al pequeño Malfoy, Draco entendió lo que quería saber.

-No te preocupes esta al tanto de todo. Vamos sigue.

-En un principio no entendí porque pero cuando supe que Robert había muerto a manos de ellos, me asusté. Por lo que sé pasa algo así cuando no hacen bien su trabajo o ya no les son útiles-cayó un momento y luego siguió-Pero la muerte de Robert fue por algo mas, trabajaba en el departamento de seguridad en el ministerio supongo que, no les quiso dar las claves de acceso a documentos de alto secreto del ministerio y por eso lo mataron. Y quieren cobrar venganza con nosotros y no puedo permitir que dañen a mis hijos-dijo enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Tus hijos? Hablas de…

-Gabriela y Aarón, mis gemelos.

-¿Dónde están?

-En el pasillo, no quisieron entrar por vergüenza-dijo Gloria con una media sonrisa.

-Scorpius ve por ellos, hijo.

-Si papá-dijo el pequeño rubio levantándose y caminando hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los gemelos.

Se los encontró y vio que el chico estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados e inspeccionaba el lugar, estaba a medio secar, su cabello estaba pegado a su cabeza gracias a la humedad, rubio con destellos dorados un poco mas alto que el.

Su mirada se detuvo en una chica muy parecida al rubio que estaba sentada en el piso con la mirada perdida. Su cabello rubio dorado con mechas negras estaba enmarañado y algo mojado, parecía que ambos hermanos habían pasado horas bajo la tormenta.

Carraspeó levemente haciendo que la mirada del rubio dorado se posara en él y que la chica se levantara rápidamente.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada-dijo Scorpius con amabilidad.

-¿Tú eres hijo de Draco Malfoy no?-dijo el otro rubio ganándose un leve zape de su hermana a la que fulmino con la mirada.

Scorpius sonrió levemente enarcando una ceja-Si, soy Scorpius Malfoy, un placer conocerlos-dijo con elegancia.

-Lo mismo, soy Gabriela Charlestón y el es mi gemelo Aarón-dijo ella sonriente, Aarón rodó los ojos hastiado.

-Acompáñenme mi familia quiere conocerlos.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala, donde Gloria y Astoria tomaban un té y Draco un whisky de fuego.

Platicaban sobre el inicio de curso en Hogwarts y de otras cosas hasta que los niños aparecieron al fin.

-Así que ellos son Aarón y Gabriela-dijo Draco señalando a los gemelos.

-Exactamente, son un año más grandes que Scorpius me parece-dijo Gloria con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto chicos, soy Astoria Malfoy amiga de la escuela de su madre y él-señalo a Draco-Es mi marido Draco Malfoy.

-Un placer-contestaron a coro los gemelos al mismo tiempo que hacían leves reverencias que sorprendieron a los mayores.

-Niños escuchen-dijo Gloria a sus hijos-Los Malfoy nos acogerán en su casa hasta que podamos encontrar algo para nosotros tres.

-Sabes que eso no importa-dijo Astoria detrás de Gloria.

-¿No vamos a regresar a casa?

-Por ahora no Aarón, es mejor escondernos un tiempo, Draco nos va a ayudar a tener esto bajo control; así que no se asusten, ya pasara todo-dijo abrazando a sus gemelos.

-Es hora de que vayan a dormir-dijo Astoria en voz alta-Aarón puedes dormir con Scorpius en su habitación y tu Gaby dormirás en el de huéspedes junto a tu madre, Kiddy se encargara de prepararles sus camas.

Los niños asintieron y se fueron corriendo dejando a los adultos solos.

Gloria se sentó de nuevo en el sillón mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias, no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-dijo Astoria a su amiga.

Esa noche, extrañamente el cielo estuvo de un color rojo sangre, dando clara evidencia de lo que iba a comenzar, no todo el mal se había esfumado junto a Lord Voldemort, no todo el miedo había acabado.

Empezaba el tiempo de un segundo temible peligro que necesitaría de la unión de todo el mundo mágico para acabarlo, pero solo cinco chicos podrían hacerlo, detener el mal con u nuevo tipo de magia que nacería gracias a la unión de rencores pasados, amistad y amor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**GRIMMAULD PLACE 12 MADRUGADA**

Una lechuza blanca como la nieve entró por una de las ventanas semiabiertas de la habitación posándose sobre la mesita de noche de un hombre pelinegro que dormía placidamente al lado de su esposa pelirroja.

Un pequeño picoteo en la mano de Harry hizo que se despertara poco a poco, levanto la vista confundido y vio con cierta dificultad a la lechuza blanca que lo miraba con insistencia, se levanto de la cama y se colocó las gafas.

Le quito el pergamino a la lechuza y prendió una pequeña lámpara. Comenzó a leer lo que el pergamino decía y a cada palabra, fruncía el ceño cada vez mas.

A su lado la pelirroja comenzó a despertarse y se preocupó al ver a su marido preocupado y tenso.

-Harry, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ginny acercándose mas a su marido.

-Ginny manda una lechuza a los Weasley y miembros de la Orden-dijo Harry con voz seria.

-¿Por qué, que ha pasado?

-Robert Charlestón el que cuidaba las claves de acceso a documentos secretos de la Orden ha muerto.

Ginny se tapó la boca con ambas manos muy sorprendida e inmediatamente tomo su bata rosa y corrió afuera de la habitación a comunicarles la noticia a sus amigos y familiares.

Harry estaba sorprendido y posaba la mirada en la carta, si esas claves llegaban a manos equivocadas otra guerra iniciaría y tantos años de búsqueda e investigación serian en vano si algo llegara a suceder y el destino del mundo mágico estaría marcado.

Leia una y otra vez la carta aun sin poder creerlo, se levantó y salio de la habitación poniéndose su bata verde esmeralda. La nota cayó al suelo de madera y relucían las estilizadas letras con tinta verde…….

_**Potter:**_

_**Robert Charlestón ha muerto. Su familia esta conmigo, están bien, dicen que fue por antiguos mortifagos. Según parece aun no saben nada pues no obtuvieron información.**_

_**Estaremos en contacto…**_

_**DM.**_


	2. Reunion con la Orden

**Hola!!!!! **

**Aqui estoy otra vez con el segundo capitulo de Imperio de Medianoche, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a liRose Multicolor, Amidalexxa, Diluz y Maki Malfoy por sus reviews y su apoyo, espero que sigan asi. **

**se aceptan de todo, maldiciones, crucios, criticas y sugerencias que siempre y cuando sean buenas son bienvenidas.**

**Bien, ahora si a leer.**

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 2 **

**REUNION CON LA ORDEN**

Grimmauld Place 12, estaba repleto de viejos conocidos magos y brujas, amigos y compañeros con sus respectivos hijos.

Ron y Hermione estaban hablando en ese momento con Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander, cerca de ellos, sus hijos Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley y los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander Scamander platicaban sobre sus vacaciones de verano.

También estaban ahí Neville Longbottom y su esposa Hannah Abbout que hablaban animadamente con Ginny.

Neville y Hannah tenían una hija de cabello negro azabache de once años y un niño de ocho años llamados Alice Susan y Frank.

Bill y Fleur también estaban ahí con su hija Victoire de diecisiete años, Dominique su segunda hija de quince y Louis de doce. Hablaban animadamente con Elphias Dodge.

George y Angelina con sus hijos Fred de ocho años y Roxanne de doce, hablaban con el pequeño Ted Lupin, aunque ya no tan pequeño, tenia diecisiete años.

Andrómeda Tonks acompañaba a su nieto y era parte de la Orden desde hace mucho tiempo; platicaba con Arthur y Molly ya muy entrados en edad pero aun vigorosos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Todos guardaron silencio al oír como la puerta de la casa se abría dando paso a Harry Potter acompañado de los Charlestón-Dougal.

Harry condujo a la señora Charlestón a la sala quien se ruborizó al sentir tantas miradas sobre ella, los adultos mandaron a los niños a la cocina para que hablaran mas tranquilos pero los niños Charlestón no se movieron hasta que…

-CHARLESTÒN-gritó James desde la puerta de la cocina y llegó como un relámpago a la sala ganándose una mirada acusatoria de su madre.

-Calla Potter, me vas a dejar sordo-dijo Aarón Charlestón en un siseo.

-No te hablaba a ti-dijo James con una ceja enarcada.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente retándose. Todos incluida la gemela de Aarón, los veían estupefactos.

Gloria y Ginny decidieron intervenir separando a sus hijos.

-Por favor Aarón contrólate-dijo Gloria a un enfadado Aarón.

-James déjalo tranquilo-dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo.

-¿Por qué no van con los demás niños?-sugirió Harry.

Los tres asintieron levemente y se fueron de ahí mirándose uno a otro con suspicacia.

Harry y Ginny sus piraron aliviados mientras Gloria estaba roja de coraje y vergüenza; no sabia donde meterse.

-¿Les parece bien si empezamos?-dijo Harry sentándose en un sillón, los otros lo imitaron y así comenzaron a hablar de lo que les interesaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CON JAMES Y GABRIELA**

-¡Eres un pedazo de burro!-le susurraba Gabriela a un sonriente James Potter.

-No vas anegara que fue divertido-contestó James mirando de refilón al gemelo de la rubia.

-¡Divertido! ¡Claro que no James! ¡Recuerda que mi familia se toma muy en serio lo de la pureza de sangre y si saben que soy tu amiga…no quiero ni pensar en lo que dirá mi madre!-dijo dándole un leve zape en la cabeza.

-Creí que eso no te importaba-dijo James en un susurro.

-Y no me importa, de verdad. Pero estaré en problemas si algo pasa.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos?-dijo Aarón que caminaba atrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

Los dos chicos soltaron un respingo al escuchar a Aarón, intercambiaron miradas y vieron hacia el frente hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaba toda la tropa Weasley y agregados.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**GRIMMAULD PLACE, COCINA**

-¿Saben a donde fue James?-dijo una castaña rojiza y de ojos azules.

-No lo sé, cuando Albus mencionó el apellido Charlestón salió corriendo-dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso al chico de quien hablaban acompañado por dos rubios.

-Hola, déjenme presentarles a Aarón y Gabriela Charlestón-dijo James a sus primos y amigos.

Las miradas de los Weasley, Potter, Scamander y Longbottom se posaron en los gemelos Charlestón. Nunca habían oído ese apellido, ni sus padres lo mencionaban.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo James confundido.

-¿Los conoces?-dijo Albus nervioso.

-Sí, son compañeros de curso en Hogwarts; Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente-respondió James Sonriendo.

-¿Por eso hiciste tanto alboroto?-dijo Rose a su primo con el ceño fruncido-Porque ya los conocías.

-Mas o menos-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aarón se fue a sentar en una de las sillas y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos con frustración; lo siguió su hermana que suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos.

Seria una estadía difícil, ese no era su mundo o al menos eso pensaba Aarón.

"_De todos los lugares a los que podíamos ir, llegamos aquí. ¿Qué esta pensando mamá? ¿Qué Harry Potter nos va a ayudar a descubrir quien asesinó a mi padre? Pues lo tiene claro."_

En cambio, Gabriela tenía un conflicto emocional. Era amiga del mayor de los Potter pero al mismo tiempo debía ocultarlo.

"_¿Qué hago? Por un lado esta James, lo conozco desde el primer día en Hogwarts, es mi amigo, pero por otro, están las tradiciones de la familia…No aceptarán que conviva con Potter y su familia, además siempre he pensado que esas son cosas infantiles y que ya no es necesario tener todas esas creencias. Quiero mucho a mi familia, a mi madre y agradezco la ayuda de los Malfoy, pero todo se maneja ahora de manera estupida"._

Los pensamientos de cada chico no se alejaban de lo que ellos, los Charlestón pensaban, nada podía salir bien estando ellos ahí.

El silencio se formó en la cocina, nadie hablaba solo se dedicaban miradas forzadas entre ellos, James e la pasaba de allá para acá, mareando a todos los chicos, Aarón ya estaba de los nervios y en cualquier momento podía explotar.

Los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados, se sentía la incomodidad, el nerviosismo, pero lo curioso era que varios se sentían bien en presencia de los recién llegados.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente sobresaltándolos, entro una rubia seguida de Minerva Mcgonagall, directora de Hogwarts, ambas estaban muy alteradas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**REUNION DE LA ORDEN, SALA**

-¿Me están tratando de decir que mi esposo era espía doble?-dijo una rubia con voz seca mirando fijamente a Potter.

-No en realidad-contestó Harry amablemente-Robert vigilaba una información muy importante para la Orden que si cae en manos de mortifagos es posible que Voldemort regrese y se instale su imperio de Oscuridad y Maldad.

-¡Eso no es posible!, ¡Derrotaste al Señor Oscuro! Además, ¿Qué dicen esos dichosos papeles para que les preocupen tanto?-dijo Gloria encolerizada.

-Con esos documentos, el destino del mundo mágico estará marcado-dijo Hermione-Harry los encontró hace diecinueve años pero el ministerio se los confiscó dejándolos en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica bajo el cuidado de Robert Charlestón-dijo rápidamente como si lo recitara.

-Y por eso mismo quieren matarnos ¿No?

-Posiblemente, aun queda otra alternativa, que haya sido espía doble.

-Robert no tenía necesidad de hacer algo así Potter, eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Dougal, no solo tu estas en peligro-dijo Mcgonagall-Recuerda a tus hijos, reconsidera mandarlos a Hogwarts, es el sitio mas seguro para ellos en estos momentos.

-Y volverán Minerva-dijo Gloria-Pero sigo insistiendo en que estarán mejor conmigo.

-No podremos ayudarte si no nos dejas Gloria-dijo Harry serio.

-Acabo de perder a mi marido y quieren que me aleje de mis hijos.

-No te pedimos que te alejes de ellos-dijo Ron-Solo que pienses mas en su propia seguridad y en la tuya.

-¡No entiendo nada!-gritó Gloria enojada-¡Lo intento pero no entiendo, es todo tan complicado!

-Déjanos ayudarte, podemos protegerte-dijo Harry-Hay mortifagos afuera y ti viste de lo que son capaces, ¿Crees que si no podríamos ayudarte Malfoy no me hubiera pedido ayuda?

Gloria se quedo pensativa, algo de eso le habían mencionado.

Salio de la habitación rápidamente tras ella iba Minerva Mcgonagall y los demás miembros de la Orden.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina de golpe asustando a los chicos; hizo caso omiso de eso mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus gemelos; avanzo hacia ellos con paso firme.

-Bien, acepto su ayuda siempre y cuando la identidad de mis hijos quede resguardada y no se sepa de quien son hijos.

Los niños veían todo con confusión, no entendían de que hablaban era algo extraño. Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos mismos que Teddy y Victoire lograron ver y soltaron unas pequeñas risas.

-Creo que ellos no entienden de lo que hablamos –dijo Ted a su padrino Harry.

Harry sonrió imperceptiblemente-Muy bien, ¿Te quedarías con los Malfoy hasta encontrar algo mejor?

Los chicos ya tenían dolor de cabeza.

-Si empezare a buscar cuando Aarón y Gabriela ya estén en Hogwarts.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Así pues después de una movida reunión, vino la cena hecha por Molly Weasley.

En un rincón apartado de los demás se encontraban James, Lorcan, Fred y Albus planeando una buena sesión de bromas a los adultos.

En otro estaban Rose, Roxanne, Lily y Alice hablando acerca de quidditch y sobre el primer año de Rose y Alice en Hogwarts aunque miraban constantemente a sus primos y Lorcan Scamander que tenían un buen rato hablando.

Hugo, Frank, Lysander, Dominique y Louis jugaban ajedrez mágico, trataban de ganarle a Hugo que llevaba tres juegos sin perder. Estaban ajenos a todo solo les importaba el juego.

Se oyeron gritos de decepción de parte de Lysander y Frank que no podían ganarle al pequeño pelirrojo. Gabriela se levantó con elegancia y avanzo hacia ellos decidida.

-¿Puedo intentar?-preguntó

Lysander, Frank, Dominique y Louis asintieron nerviosamente, Hugo sonreía de medio lado arrogante.

-¿Crees poder ganar?

-No lo se, pero puedo intentarlo.

-No durarás ni un segundo.

El juego comenzó, Hugo iba ganando pero varios movimientos astutos de la chica los pusieron en igualdad de condiciones. Todos estaban atentos al juego, Hugo sudaba por la concentración y la tensión del juego, Gabriela estaba igual que el, al final, Hugo dio jakemate al rey de Gabriela.

Ella bufó al fin se había acabado el juego y sonrió.

-Eres un gran oponente Weasley-dijo Gabriela-Y uno difícil he de admitir.

Hugo sonrió-Gracias puedo decir lo mismo de ti Charlestón.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**S****TONEHENGE, INGLATERRA**

Un grupo de no más de diez personas estaban reunidas alrededor de una tumba muy antigua, de mármol blanco. Iban vestidas con largas túnicas negras y su rostro estaba oculto por mascaras color gris.

Sobre ellos, una esfera brillaba de forma incesante, pasaba del negro a un azul intenso hasta que emitió una brillante luz plateada que poco a poco fue formando una voluta de luz de colores diferentes: Azul, Naranja, Café, Rojo y Morado.

Cada color correspondía a un elemento ya sea agua, tierra, fuego, aire y la magia que era el conjunto de los demás.

Una fuerte explosión sucedió y cada luz se disperso hasta llagar con sus portadores. Después el cielo se oscureció como si de un eclipse se tratara, no se veían las estrellas; el cielo estaba en penumbras.

Varias varitas se encendieron iluminando al excéntrico grupo, una mujer menuda de cabello canoso se quito la mascara.

-Ya comienza-dijo con voz grave.

Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, se quitaron las mascaras, en sus blancos rostros se podía ver la preocupación y el miedo que los embargaba.

-¿Quiénes serán los elegidos?-dijo un hombre joven de cabello negro azulado.

-Eso no podemos saberlo, solo debemos esperar por si necesitan nuestra ayuda-dijo un hombre mayor de cabello blanco.

Todos voltearon al cielo negro y alzaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo que un rayo de luz rosa salía de cada una de ellas formando un cáliz.


	3. Continuacion: Reunion con la Orden

**Hola de nuevo!!!!!**

**Aqui estoy con la segunda parte del capitulo 2, que es imprescindible para lo que sucedera mas adelante.**

**Dudas, aclaraciones, pongalas dentro de un review y las contestare todas.**

**Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner, los personajes creados para la trama son mios.**

**Ahora si a leer.......**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONTINUACION**

**Capitulo 2.- Reunion con la Orden**

_**Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra.**_

Los Charlestón aparecieron uno por uno por la chimenea de la sala de los Malfoy y juntos se fueron hacia la cocina, no tenían hambre solo querían tomar algo caliente para irse a dormir un buen rato o al menos Gloria.

La elfina domestica los recibió con una reverencia mientras que Aarón y Gabriela tomaban unos vasos para tomar agua y su madre se sentaba pesadamente en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-¿Le ofrezco algo señora?-dijo la elfina con voz chillona.

-Un té Kiddy-contestó Gloria mientras veía como su hija salía de la cocina hacia sabe donde.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Gabriela caminaba hacia los jardines, quería respirar un poco de aire, corrió la ventana que daba al gran jardín de los Malfoy y se sorprendió al ver a Scorpius.

Se acerco lentamente a el tratando de no hacer ningún ruido pero la voz seria de Scorpius la hizo sobresaltarse y resignarse a no seguir con sus pasos lentos.

-¿Qué tal la reunión con Potter?

Parpadeó unos segundos antes de contestar-Interesantes-dijo recordando la partida de ajedrez con Hugo Weasley.

No hubo más conversación, se hizo un silencio largo y abrumador así que la rubia lo hizo seguir.

-Y tu, ¿Qué hiciste en nuestra ausencia?

-Fuimos al callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles para Hogwarts-dijo Scorpius igual de serio.

-Vaya, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, tu madre pidió todo vía lechuza, lo trajeron todo antes de que se fueran-dijo con algo de dolor que asustó a la chica.

-¡Scorpius! ¿Estas bien?-dijo Gabriela asustada.

-No-dijo volteándola a ver, estaba completamente sudado y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Gabriela abrió la boca sorprendida y rápidamente agarró a Scorpius sosteniéndolo por un brazo mientras se dirigían adentro de la mansión.

Astoria se acerco rápido a su hijo al verlo en aquel estado y lo recostaron entre las dos en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Draco llegó como un relámpago junto con Aarón quien le avisó de lo sucedido mientras que Draco estaba en el despacho.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé.

-¡Hay que llamar a un sanador!-dijo Draco desesperado.

-No-dijo débilmente Scorpius, mientras trataba de incorporarse-Ya estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

Scorpius asintió.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Elephant & Castle, Inglaterra.**_

Una castaña rojiza caminaba tranquila por su casa, pensando en como seria su primer año en Hogwarts. Estaba emocionada e ilusionada, se había leído toda la Historia de Hogwarts, libro que su madre le había regalado.

De repente, un fuerte mareo se hizo presente en ella, que la hizo trastabillar; se apoyó en la pared color crema de la sala. Cerró los ojos tratando de que el mareo se disipara pero no había reacción ninguna, se sentó con dificultad en un sillón mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

Después del mareo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se presentó, sentía como si la cabeza le explotaría de un momento a otro.

Comenzó a gritar de dolor y angustia, no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera podía moverse por el mareo.

Ante tanto grito, Hermione Weasley junto con su marido Ronald bajaron las escaleras corriendo dirigiéndose hacia la sala, se encontraron con su hija mayor hincada y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

Hermione se arrodilló a su lado-¡Rose! ¿Qué pasa?-dijo preocupada, la castaña rojiza levantó levemente la mirada, tenia la vista borrosa muy apenas podía distinguir a sus padres.

Trató de hablar entre sollozos pero la voz no le salía. Abría la boca desesperada para emitir algún sonido; la voz no apareció.

Comenzó a patalear con desesperación haciendo que Ron la cargara y la llevara hacia su habitación acostándola levemente.

-Rosie, háblanos, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Ron con angustia.

Rose se quedó quieta, dejó de patalear y gritar, su mirada estaba fija en un punto invisible para sus padres que la veían con extrañeza pero ella no se percataba de eso, veía una luz muy brillante que se dirigía a ella con velocidad, una luz de color azul que le transmitía una inmensa paz pero al mismo tiempo inseguridad y temor.

La luz se iba acercando cada vez mas a ella, como si se fueran a fusionar; vio como la luz azul tomaba forma frente a ella. Tenía un perfecto clon de ella misma frente a frente.

_¿Qué significa esto?_ Pensó Rose temerosa, su clon le sonrió dejándola completamente asombrada y asustada.

Sintió como si la estiraran con una cuerda y terminaron fusionándose ambas provocando una gran explosión.

Rose cayó desmayada en brazos de su padre.

-¿Rose?

-¡Rose!

Ron y Hermione se miraron sin comprender y asustados, muy asustados.

Esa noche, se quedaron en vela cuidando de su pequeña Rose


	4. Hogwarts y Discusiones

**Hola de nuevo, estoy de regreso con el tercer capitulo del fic, aquí es la llegada a Hogwarts y una que otra discusión.**

**El primer encuentro Rose-Scorpius, algo fuerte pero ya se arreglaran las cosas.**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling, los personajes no conocidos son de mi autoria.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**HOGWARTS Y DISCUSIONES**

_**1 de septiembre, Mansión Malfoy**_

Una chica rubia con mechas negras estaba alistando las últimas cosas en su baúl para regresar a Hogwarts, a su segundo año. Resopló con nerviosismo, no es que no quisiera regresar al colegio, solo que se encontraba preocupada y nerviosa.

¿Qué haría ese año? No sabía que le esperaba pero lo que no quería era estar un año más sola. No tenia amigos, bueno quizá James pero quería al menos una amiga con la que pudiera hablar sobre temas de chicas, alguien que no juzgara solo por el significado de un apellido o por el pasado de una familia que había dejado todo atrás o al menos eso pensaba.

No le gustaba estar sola los fines de semana donde los amigos se la pasaban hablando entre ellos y ella se refugiaba en su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor o se quedaba largos ratos en la biblioteca leyendo libros de leyendas mágicas, otros lloraba en silencio.

No entendía porque sus compañeros la veían con recelo, antipatía; tenia una idea acerca de eso pero nada era seguro, estaba decepcionada, había pensado muchas veces que no era Gryffindor su casa correcta y seguía pensándolo.

Su hermano estaba insoportable solo por haber quedado en Slytherin, se creía el mejor solo por ser sangre limpia, pero los tiempos habían cambiado, ella lo veía en las antiguas familias de sangre limpia, se llevaban igual con todos ya sea de su status social o no y un ejemplo de eso era ella misma.

Ya quería entrar, pero necesitaba que todo fuera diferente, mejor para ella, para una chica que había perdido a su padre unos meses antes.

-Que este año sea diferente-dijo en un murmullo-Quiero tener amigos, no quiero estar sola-una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

Un toque en la puerta la hizo limpiarse la lágrima con una mano, la voz de su gemelo se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

-Dice mamá que ya es hora-dijo secamente, no dijo más.

Gabriela suspiró y agarró su baúl para ir a la estación 9 ¾ de King Cross junto a su hermano y su madre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**La Madriguera, Ottery Saint Catchpole**_

-¡Roxanne, Molly! ¡Es hora!-grito Molly Weasley desde la cocina en donde sus hijos George y Percy tomaban un café junto con Arthur.

-Vamos Molly-dijo Arthur a su esposa-Ya están listas, solo se están despidiendo de sus hermanos.

-Molly se levantó muy temprano-dijo Percy mientras leía el profeta.

-En eso se parece a ti Percy-dijo George con burla.

Percy lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que aparecían Autrey y Angelina y se sentaban junto con sus respectivos esposos.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO ROXANNE WEASLEY!-decía la voz de una niña seguida de unas carcajadas.

Una niña de cabello rojo oscuro hasta los hombros y de ojos color avellana entró a la cocina ya vestida con la túnica negra de Hogwarts, delgada y de mediana estatura, era Molly Weasley que cursaría su primer año en Hogwarts, tenía una expresión nerviosa.

Detrás de ella, una niña de cabello negro ondulado con destellos rojos y ojos azules entró en la cocina riendo, en una mano llevaba una varita mágica falsa con la que asustaba a su prima. Su cabello negro caía hasta media espalda, tenia la túnica de Hogwarts puesta también.

-Roxanne, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?-dijo Angelina con pesadez.

-Nada mamá-reía Roxanne mientras intercambiaba miradas divertidas con su padre George.

-¿Tienen todo listo para Hogwarts?-dijo Percy con voz solemne.

Roxanne rodó los ojos y su prima asentía enérgicamente.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que si?-dijo Roxanne exasperada.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-dijo Molly ansiosa y entusiasmada.

Los adultos rieron, ninguno sabia que era lo que el destino le deparaba a las chicas, ese año seria un año mucho mejor que el anterior al menos para Roxanne, lo que tanto buscaba lo encontraría en quien menos lo esperaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Anden 9 ¾ King Cross**_

Albus Potter buscaba nervioso a su prima Rose y a sus tíos Ron y Hermione junto con Hugo, hermano menor de Rose.

Estaba nervioso, era su primer año y ya tenía un temor: Slytherin. Definitivamente no quería estar ahí sobretodo después de todo lo que le contó su hermano James, esa casa era de los magos tenebrosos y él no era uno de esos.

Entre las volutas de humo del tren, alcanzó a distinguir cuatro figuras junto al último vagón. Era su prima Rose ya vestida con su túnica nueva de Hogwarts.

-¡Hola!-saludó Albus aliviado, Rose le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Guau!-escucharon que alguien decía emocionado, todos voltearon hacia atrás, sonrieron al ver que se trataba de George y Angelina que iban hacia ellos con sus hijos Roxanne y Fred.

-¡Hola Albus, Rose!-dijo Roxanne a sus primos-¿Cómo están?

-Emocionada.

-Nervioso.

Roxanne sonrió y dijo-Es normal, ya se les pasará cuando estén en la mesa de Gryffindor comiendo el banquete.

Albus sonrió nerviosamente alertando a su prima quien lo dejó tranquilo y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y James?-preguntó.

-Con sus amigos-contestó Ginny.

-Talvez planeando una broma de inicio de curso-dijo Roxanne indiferente.

Ginny, Roxanne y Rose se enfrascaron en una plática acerca de las bromas de James y sus amigos entre criticándolo y alabándolo.

Mientras que Lily, Hugo y Fred discutían acerca de la casa que les tocaría cuando fueran a Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, George, Angelina y Hermione que los estaban oyendo rieron levemente.

-No quiero que te sientas presionado-dijo Ron a su hijo-Pero si no quedas en Gryffindor te desheredo.

-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione regañando a su marido.

Lily, Hugo y Fred comenzaron a reír, pero Rose y Albus se mostraron preocupados.

-No lo dice en serio chicos-contestaron Hermione y Ginny que veían a Ron que miraba no tan disimuladamente a un grupo de personas en particular.

Era un hombre alto y de cabello rubio platino, a su lado, una mujer de largo cabello castaño y de mediana estatura; enfrente de ellos iba su hijo de cabello rubio platino y un poco alto. Eran Draco y Astoria Malfoy y su hijo Scorpius Malfoy.

-Vaya, así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius-dijo Ron-Asegúrate de superarlo Rosie.

Draco saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry que se la devolvieron igualmente antes de que Malfoy se acercara a su hijo y se asegurara de que entraba al tren.

Ningún Potter ni Weasley se percataron de que los Malfoy iban acompañados por alguien más.

Harry miro su reloj perteneciente a Fabián Prewett y movilizó a los chicos.

-Vamos, son casi las once es hora de que suban al tren.

James que ya estaba con ellos brincó de un salto a un compartimiento y se despedía de sus padres mientras que Rose, Albus y Roxanne hacían lo mismo.

Los cuatro subieron al tren y se separaron. James se fue con sus amigos, Roxanne a buscar a alguien conocido y Rose y Albus a buscar un compartimiento vacío. En ese momento, comenzaba la mayor aventura de sus vidas.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Stonehenge, Inglaterra**_

Después de llevar a sus hijos al expreso de Hogwarts, Gloria Charlestón se apareció cerca del monumento rocoso sobre una colina de Stonehenge.

Se puso el gorro de su túnica negra y comenzó a caminar hacia la colina, a simple vista no se podía ver una mansión de cantera rosa del siglo XIV con ventanas y puertas de madera de cedro.

Subió la escalera que daba al atrio, sacó su varita y la colocó sobre la cerradura de acabados en oro, se escuchó un ligero "clic" y la puerta se abrió lentamente; entro con rapidez y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Unos pequeños candelabros se prendieron al instante e iluminaron un largo pasillo que no tenia ninguna puerta.

-Kan birliği olduğu sihirli (**La sangre es la unión de la magia en turco**)-dijo con voz grave y una puerta apareció hasta el final del pasillo, siguió caminando hasta la puerta y se encontró con un salón con una gran mesa redonda.

"_Tal como la del Rey Arturo y sus caballeros"_ pensó Gloria, había mucha luz en esa estancia gracias a un enorme ventanal sin cortinas.

"_Esto no es como Robert me había dicho"_ pensó nerviosa, una voz muy aguda la hizo saltar del susto.

-¿Quién eres?

-Glo…Gloria Charlestón-Dougal-contestó Gloria nerviosa y asustada.

-¿La esposa del Gran Maestre?-preguntó una voz de hombre.

-Sí-dijo ella con orgullo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó una tercera voz mas joven que las anteriores.

-Ha empezado-dijo ella con seriedad-El Legado ha encontrado a sus portadores, la guerra final contra Violonchelo ha comenzado.

Hubo exclamaciones de emoción, miedo y conformidad.

Gloria sonrió, todo era como Potter lo había planeado, tomaría el lugar de Robert en aquel lugar, todo sea para proteger a su familia, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Expreso de Hogwarts**_

Llevaba caminando ya varios minutos y no veía a nadie que conociera y mucho menos un compartimiento vació; desesperada caminó al ultimo que quedaba en ese vagón esperando encontrarlo solo, sin un alma. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no estaba solo, estaba una persona ahí, viendo hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Realmente lo esperaba, en todo su recorrido solo había visto al hermano de esa chica que ocupaba el compartimiento sola.

¿Por qué siempre estaba sola? Gabriela Charlestón era la única persona en la sala común de Gryffindor que no hablaba con nadie ni tenia amigos, eso le daba lastima.

Decidió quedarse en ese lugar, no podía ser tan malo, abrió la puerta alertando a la rubia.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Todos están llenos-dijo Roxanne rápidamente.

-Adelante-contestó Gabriela desviando la mirada. Roxanne la volteó a ver confundida. ¿Siempre actuaba así?

-¿Por qué?-dijo de repente, la rubia volteó a verla confundida y sorprendida.

Roxanne siguió hablando-¿Por qué siempre estas sola?

Gabriela bajó la cabeza levemente para después seguir viendo por la ventana, sentía la mirada de Weasley sobre ella, esperaba una respuesta y no sabía que contestar. Hurgó en su cabeza buscando una buena explicación, era la tercera persona que le hacia esa pregunta.

-Es por lo que significa el apellido-contestó Gabriela volteando a verla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Roxanne con una ceja enarcada.

-Desde que entré a Gryffindor todos me ven con recelo, con temor, solo porque mi padre era muy estricto, exigente, pero era su trabajo. El departamento de Seguridad Mágica estaba en buenas manos y por eso el apellido Charlestón ha sido motivo de nerviosismo y temor y además de que desde hace demasiado tiempo es una familia de sangre limpia-dijo Gabriela tranquila.

-Pensé que los Charlestón no eran de esos-dijo Roxanne-Bueno ya sabes, de esos obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre.

-Y no lo son-dijo Gabriela con una media sonrisa-Quizá el único obsesionado es mi hermano, pero no nos interesa mucho la pureza de sangre. No todas las familias de sangre limpia lo han sido alguna vez, todo ese asunto lo han tratado muy superficialmente generación a generación y no debe ser así. Tu misma has visto como actúan algunos Slytherin, se creen mejores que otros por ser sangre limpia.

-No tiene nada de malo ser sangre limpia, mestizos o hijos de muggles-dijo Roxanne-Tienes razón cuando dices que todo es superficial. Esas creencias son del siglo antepasado ¿No? Estamos en pleno siglo XXI, no entiendo porque nosotros debemos seguir con esas creencias-recordó lo que su tío Ron había dicho acerca de lo Malfoy y sonrió.

-Exacto-asintió Gabriela-Ser sangre limpia, mestizo o hijo de muggles no lo hace a alguien mas o menos mágico que otras.

Roxanne estaba sorprendida, no sabia que Gabriela tuviera esos puntos de vista al igual que su familia, debía admitir que durante algún tiempo pensó que era igual que su hermano pero acababa de descubrir que no era así.

-Creo que cometí un error al pensar que eras igual que tú hermano. ¿Te parece si comenzamos de nuevo?-sugirió Roxanne-Roxanne Weasley.

Gabriela río levemente-Me parece bien, Gabriela Charlestón-dijo dándole la mano, ambas la estrecharon riendo y comenzaron a platicar y jugar mas animadas.

Talvez ese año seria diferente y eso era una prueba de ello. Ambas se dedicaron a disfrutar pues era el inicio de una gran amistad entre ellas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Expreso de Hogwarts**_

_**Con Rose y Albus………**_

-Ay Albus, tenemos que encontrar un compartimiento vacío –decía una fastidiada Rose.

-Tranquila, ya encontraremos uno-la consoló Albus.

Se pararon frente a un compartimiento donde un chico de cabello rubio platino despeinado veía el paisaje verde que se veía por la ventanilla.

-Bien Rosie, encontramos uno-dijo Albus alegre, la mirada de su prima no estaba para nada contenta, estaba muy recelosa. Ese chico era el Malfoy del que su padre habló, no debía juntarse con él.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Albus preocupado.

-¿Qué no sabes quien es _él_?-dijo Rose enfatizando él.

-Eh…no-dijo Albus nervioso.

-¡Es Malfoy, del que habló papá en la estación!-susurró ella-¡No podemos estar aquí!

-¡Ay Rose no seas aguafiestas!-murmuro Albus-No es tan malo y además es el único que encontramos vacío.

Albus avanzó con decisión a abrir la puerta del compartimiento sin dejarle tiempo a la castaña rojiza de replicar.

Rose bufó por lo bajo, no quería desobedecer a su padre pero ¿Qué no había dicho su madre que no los enemistara? ¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¿Malfoy era bueno o no? Ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza con tantas preguntas que se hacia, se acercó a su primo y solo alcanzó a oír que Malfoy decía que si.

Albus la arrastró con el hacia el interior del lugar mientras veía al Malfoy con una mirada de advertencia.

-Hola, soy Albus Potter y ella es mi prima Rose Weasley.

-Un placer, soy Scorpius Malfoy-dijo con elegancia.

-Un gusto-dijo Albus, Rose se mantenía callada-Vamos Rose, saluda.

Rose no hizo amago de hablar, solo se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia el frente, Albus suspiró derrotado y Scorpius enarcó una ceja.

-Discúlpala, esta un poco nerviosa-dijo Albus sentándose a un lado de Rose.

Scorpius lo miró con suspicacia para después recargarse sobre el asiento.

-¿Ya saben a que casa van a ir?-dijo Scorpius tranquilo, la pregunta era mas para Albus que para Rose que no se dignaba a ver al pequeño Malfoy.

-No lo sé-dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros-Pero Rose talvez quede en Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué no lo sabes?-preguntó Scorpius sorprendido.

-Tengo dos opciones: Gryffindor o Slytherin, una me gusta mas que la otra. Mi hermano James dice que Slytherin es la casa de los magos tenebrosos-ante lo dicho por el pequeño Potter, Scorpius se puso rígido y Rose soltaba una leve risa que fue aplacada por una mirada d furia del rubio.

-¿De verdad crees eso?-dijo Scorpius seriamente.

-No. Tengo el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts y uno de ellos era de Slytherin, supongo que no ha de ser tan mala casa como dicen.

Scorpius asintió.

-Y tu, ¿En que casa piensas que vas a quedar?-siguió Albus.

-En Slytherin-dijo rápidamente-Toda mi familia ha estado ahí por generaciones.

-Me imagino porque-dijo Rose en un murmullo audible para ambos chicos que la miraban sorprendidos y confundidos. Scorpius trataba de serenarse pero no podía, esa chica lo sacaba de quicio y eso que apenas la conocía, no pudo mas, estalló.

-¡¿ES PORQUE SOY UN MALFOY NO?! ¡POR EL TIPO DE FAMILIA QUE SOMOS!-dijo completamente enojado.

Rose se puso roja de furia, ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle? Albus miraba a ambos chicos que se fulminaban con la mirada. Gris vs. Azul, no sabia si separarlos o dejar que siguieran con su silenciosa discusión.

-He oído sobre tu familia, los Weasley, traidores que les encanta convivir con muggles, los mestizos e hijos de muggles…

Rose ponía cada vez mas roja, Albus estaba preocupado, si Rose explotaba ardería Troya y eso significaba problemas.

-Y yo he oído sobre la tuya-se puso de pie para encararlo-Los Malfoy, mortifagos seguidores del Que No Debe ser Nombrado y ahora no son nada mas que basura.

Scorpius se puso de pie para encararla también, era unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que ella, sonrió mentalmente. Estaba apunto de contestar el insulto cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe.

-Ah, aquí estas Al-dijo James sonriente, Albus sonrió aliviado, llegó en un buen momento.

James llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts ya puesta y el pelo negro despeinado, a su lado aparecieron Lorcan y Lysander Scamander con las túnicas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw respectivamente, su cabello rubio lo llevaban peinado en picos.

-Hola Lorcan, Lysander-dijo Albus sonriente-Les presento a Scorpius Malfoy.

-Mucho gusto-contestaron los tres chicos de doce al mismo tiempo.

-Scorpius ellos son mi hermano mayor James-señalo al de cabello negro-Y sus amigos Lorcan y Lysander-señaló al primero de Gryffindor y después al de Ravenclaw.

-Un placer-dijo Scorpius.

Rose se dirigió enojada a la puerta empujando a James para salir, James enojado comenzó a gritar improperios hacia su prima.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cerca de ahí, Roxanne y Gabriela se toparon a Rose, Roxanne se sorprendió al ver así a su prima, que le habría pasado…

Llegaron al compartimiento donde estaban James, Lorcan y Lysander con Albus y Scorpius.

-¿Me pueden explicar que paso con Rose?-dijo Roxanne viendo a los Potter.

-Se enojo con Scorpius-dijo Albus nervioso, Roxanne era peligrosa cuando se ponía así. Albus recordó a su abuela Molly.

-¿Scorpius Malfoy?-dijo Gabriela sorprendida-¿Conoces a Scorpius Malfoy?

-Hola Gaby-dijo Malfoy sonriendo socarronamente.

Gabriela centró su mirada en el pequeño Malfoy, se veía algo nervioso y tenso como si la situación no le agradara.

Roxanne miraba a su amiga con curiosidad, no le había contado que conocía a los Malfoy, debía sacarle la información como sea, lo mismo pensaban los Potter y los Scamander. Pero eso lo harían después, solo faltaban quince minutos para llegar al colegio.

-Creo que es mejor que te vistas ya Al-dijo Lorcan a Albus-Faltan quince minutos para llegar.

Los cinco chicos con túnicas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw fueron saliendo del compartimiento para dejar que ambos chicos se alistaran.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras caminaban, James y Roxanne bombardeaban con preguntas a Gabriela que no le gustaban para nada esas situaciones.

Ser el centro de atención le angustiaba por momentos pero acababa aceptándolo de un modo u otro.

-¿De donde conoces a los Malfoy?-preguntó James impaciente.

Gabriela suspiró, le había explicado eso al menos tres veces.

-En las vacaciones, estábamos en su casa desde un día antes de ir a la reunión de la Orden. Además, mi mamá es amiga de la mamá de Scorpius.

-Eso no explica que lo hayas conocido, no lo mencionaste en ninguna de nuestras conversaciones-replicó Roxanne.

-Esa no es la cuestión. Es una historia larga-dijo Charlestón tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Tenemos tiempo, cuéntanos-siguió insistiendo Lorcan.

Los recuerdos de una noche de tormenta, gritos, llantos y sangre invadieron la mente de Gabriela, sacudió la cabeza; recordarlo aun dolía y eso que solo había pasado un mes.

-No es el momento, talvez cuando este preparada se los diré.

Siguió avanzando cada vez más rápido, no quería que siguieran insistiendo más.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Hogsmeade**_

El expreso de Hogwarts se paro lentamente al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade. La bocina comenzó a sonar haciendo que los alumnos mayores abrieran las puertas de cada compartimiento dejando salir a los nuevos estudiantes.

Albus y Scorpius salieron del antepenúltimo vagón seguidos de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y de cara redonda y de James y los gemelos Scamander.

-¿Dónde esta Rose?-dijo Albus buscando con la mirada a su prima favorita.

-Ya la verás Al-dijo James a su preocupado hermano.

-¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO!-dijo una voz grave que los Potter y los Scamander conocían perfectamente.

-Bueno Al, nos vemos luego-dijo James-Malfoy-dijo con una leve cabezada, el chico le respondió con otra.

-Nos vemos chicos-dijeron los gemelos Scamander y los tres se alejaron de ellos.

-Bien, allá vamos-dijo Albus, Scorpius lo siguió de cerca.

-¡Los de primer año! ¡Primer año por aquí!-gritaba un semigigante.

-¡Hagrid!-dijo una voz dulce que Albus identifico como la de Rose, se acercó a ella con Scorpius a regañadientes.

-¡Hola pequeña Rose! ¡Mira como has crecido! Y ah, ¡Albus! Hace poco vi pasar a tu hermano, llevaba prisa eh-dijo Hagrid a ambos primos, luego fijó su mirada en Malfoy y se sorprendió.

-Un Malfoy ¿Verdad? Vaya, solo espero que no sigas los pasos de tu padre y abuelo.

Scorpius se tensó mientras le dirigía miradas de temor al semigigante, sabia acerca del pasado de su padre y abuelo, pero no entendía que quería decir con eso el guardabosque de Hogwarts.

Los de primer año siguieron a Hagrid hasta un lago donde había una veintena de pequeños botes donde cabían cuatro personas máximo.

Hubo murmullos de sorpresa, incredulidad y malestar en algunos, pero fue pasando conforme avanzaba la pequeña flota.

Scorpius y Albus compartían uno con Rose y otra chica que no conocían veían con asombro como poco a poco el inminente castillo aparecía ante sus ojos, como un sueño hecho realidad.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Gran Comedor**_

Los alumnos que habían llegado con los carruajes se apresuraban a acomodarse en sus respectivas mesas ante la atenta mirada del profesorado, solo una silla estaba vacante y era el foco de diversas pláticas entre los alumnos.

Poco a poco el barullo se fue aplacando, la directora Minerva Mcgonagall se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablarles.

-Este año será diferente a los anteriores por los sucesos cometidos en las vacaciones-en la mesa de Slytherin, Aarón Charlestón bajó levemente la cabeza al igual que su hermana en la mesa de Gryffindor-El ministerio nos ha pedido que las medidas de seguridad este año, sean más rigurosas sobre todo por su seguridad. Espero que lo entiendan y se acoplen a las medidas que Hogwarts ha tomado mas convenientes. Enseguida tendremos la selección para los alumnos de primer año.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió dando paso a un hombre de cara redonda y rosada, era Neville Longbottom, tras de si estaba el numeroso grupo de primer año.

Neville se acercó a un taburete que tenia un viejo sombrero raído y con quemaduras leves.

-Cuando diga su nombre-dijo Neville-Se sentaran aquí, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador e irán a reunirse con sus compañeros de casa.

Abrió un pergamino y leyó.

-Marizza Carter

-RAVENCLAW

-Alice Longbottom.

Una chica de cabello negro y lacio, se sentó torpemente en el taburete, el sombrero se tomó unos segundos antes de decir que era la primera nueva Gryffindor.

-Susana Mcmillan.

Una chica de cabello negro largo hasta media espalda, se sentó y al tener el sombrero contacto con su cabeza el sombrero gritó.

-GRYFFINDOR.

-Brianna Finnigan

-RAVENCLAW

-Rachel Zabini.

La chica castaña que había seguido a Albus y Scorpius empezó a caminar nerviosa, se sentó y el sombreo comenzó a hablar en su oído.

"_Veo un excelente potencial si, un corazón oscuro pero limpio al mismo tiempo, un gran poder….podrías quedar bien en Gryffindor pero también en…si, ya se donde te pondré"_

-SLYTHERIN

La mesa de verde y plateado comenzó a vitorear pero no llegaban a niveles mayores que los de rojo y dorado.

Asi siguió hasta que Neville dijo-Albus Potter.

Albus tragó saliva, su temor se hacia presente. Se puso el sombrero y este comenzó a hablarle en su oído.

"_Un gran valor, si, puedo ver la capacidad y el poder, un pasado dejado en la deriva debe ser reconstruido ¿No crees? También veo un gran temor, podrías quedar bien en Gryffindor, pero tus habilidades no se desarrollarían bastante y menos con las cosas que se avecinan. Si ya se donde te pondré"_

SLYTHERIN

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Rose hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras que en la mesa de los leones, James despotricaba en contra del sombrero.

-¿Cómo se atreve a mandarlo a _esa_ casa?-susurraba James.

-James ya basta. No podrás regañar a Albus por eso, el sombrero lo decidió así.

-Pero Roxi….

-Ella tiene razón James-dijo Lorcan-Ya déjalo así.

James bufó por lo bajo haciendo que la rubia que estaba sentada a su lado sonriera vagamente.

-Scorpius Malfoy.

Hubo un silencio total, hasta que el sombreo grito-SLYTHERIN.

Gabriela veía a su gemelo desde la mesa de Gryffindor, vio como felicitaba a Scorpius por haber quedado en Slytherin, habría jurado que quedaría en Gryffindor pero los Malfoy son así pensó ella, indescifrables.

El pequeño grupo de primero esperaba con ansias, ya solo quedaban unos cuantos, hasta que un nombre le llamó la atención.

-Rose Weasley.

-Mira es ella, mi prima-dijo Roxanne a Gabriela en un susurro.

Rose escuchó varias cosas que no llegó a entender, algo acerca de un futuro, magia, apenas fue consciente de que era una nueva Gryffindor y se dirigió a la ruidosa mesa de rojo y dorado.

-Molly Weasley.

Una chica pelirroja se sentó rápidamente en el taburete.

-Ja, otra Weasley, ya se en donde te pondré…..GRYFFINDOR.

Toda la mesa estalló en vítores al finalizar la selección.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Mesa de Slytherin**_

-Hubo muchos Gryffindor y Slytherin este año ¿no?-dijo un chico castaño que Scorpius reconoció como amigo de Aarón Charlestón.

-Así es-dijo otro, esta vez pelinegro.

Albus seguía con la vista la mesa de Slytherin, estar ahí no seria tan malo, además no estaba solo, tenia a su amigo Scorpius Malfoy con él. Parecía que Scorpius pensaba lo mismo porque sonrió ampliamente.

-Este será un año memorable-dijo un chico pelinegro algo alejado de aquel extraño grupo-Lo será.

**Este fue el tercer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews con sugerencias, quejas.**

**A partir de aquí comienza un poco de accion y después quiza un poco de romance, bien me despido, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo de….**

**IMPERIO DE MEDIANOCHE.**


	5. Razones y una Complicacion

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo con el nuevo capitulo del fic, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a MakiMalfoy, Adriana y nina-co gracias por su apoyo y que bueno que les guste el fic.**

**Ahora si a leer**

**_Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling._**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**RAZONES Y UNA COMPLICACION**

Amanecía en Hogwarts, una mañana fresca y calurosa extraña en ese mes de septiembre; despertó gracias a la luz del sol que se colaba por las cortinas de su cama.

No podía creer que ya estuviera en Hogwarts cursando su primer año y en Gryffindor, la casa donde habían estado sus padres.

Se desperezó y salió de la cama, su prima Molly también estaba ya despierta y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le sonrió y ella rió levemente para no despertar a sus compañeras.

Rose agarró su ropa de baño y entró en el para empezar sus clases con energía, quería ser una de las mejores y el orgullo de sus padres que de por si ya lo era. Ella quería mas.

Mientras se bañaba comenzó a pensar en su primo Albus quien fue elegido para Slytherin; eso la decepcionó un poco, tenia la ilusión de estar con su primo en la misma casa, verse en cada clase, sentarse juntos en las comidas…

Pero eso no podía pasar, estaba feliz, el estar con Molly le quitaba un poco el malestar que sentía por la separación de su primo favorito.

Sus compañeros eran muy buenas personas y eso le agradaba, pero había uno que otro que se veían antipáticos aun así se sentía verdaderamente cómoda en Gryffindor.

Se alegraba por Albus, que hubiera vencido su miedo por las serpientes; había algo que la inquietaba y tenía nombre y apellido: Scorpius Malfoy.

¿Por qué Albus se hizo amigo de alguien como èl? Era un Malfoy, por merlín, muy en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, Malfoy no era como lo pintaba su padre Ronald y su abuelo Arthur. Scorpius Malfoy se veía mas humano, cero prejuicios, altanerías; aceptaba que la discusión que habían tenido ella la había comenzado pero claro no lo aceptaría frente a Malfoy y nunca se enteraría de que ella pensaba eso de él, jamás.

Salió de la ducha con el uniforme puesto, su cabello aun húmedo. Lo agarró en una coleta alta con un mechón de medio lado. Encontró a su prima Molly, Alice, Susana y Hanna a medio vestir. En la cena había hecho amistad con Alice y Susana mientras que Molly y Hanna hicieron lo mismo.

-Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor-dijo Rose a sus amigas y prima.

Salió del dormitorio poniéndose la túnica y se encontró en la sala común con Roxanne que traía su cabello suelto y su mochila para las clases, a su lado vio a la chica rubia que conoció en las vacaciones.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Sala Común de Slytherin**_

-¿Todavía no te levantas Albus Severus?-dijo Scorpius saliendo de la ducha con el uniforme y ya peinado.

Albus roncaba placidamente en su cama sin que nadie lo molestara, Scorpius ante esto rodó los ojos, se les haría tarde para llegar a clase y desayunar.

-¡Albus!-lo llamó pero el Potter estaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Lo zarandeó para despertarlo, ni un gruñido ni nada, seguía profundamente dormido.

No tenia de otra, se acercó a una jarra de agua y se la echó encima al pobre Albus que despertó asustado.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué…?

-Cállate-dijo secamente Scorpius reprimiendo una risa.

-¿Scor? ¿Eres tu?-dijo Albus tallándose los ojos.

-No, soy el barón sanguinario-contestó con sarcasmo.

-Ay Scorpius, ¿Por qué me despiertas así?-dijo Albus levantándose y agarrando sus cosas para darse un baño.

-Falta media hora para el desayuno, apenas si tienes tiempo.

-¿Qué?-gritó Albus y se fue corriendo hacia el baño.

-Duerme como troll y despierta con muchas energías-dijo Scorpius con un suspiro.

Bajó a la sala común para esperar a Albus y ver si de paso veía a Aarón, pero lo dudaba mucho.

Un chico de cabello negro lacio y muy corto bajó de los dormitorios de segundo, tenia un aire misterioso y maléfico. A Scorpius no le daba muy buena espina ese chico que por lo que sabia se llamaba Alexander Roberts.

-¡Scorpius!-lo saludó la persona con la que quería hablar, por suerte estaba solo.

-Aarón, ¿Podemos hablar? Es urgente-dijo Malfoy.

Charlestón cambió su expresión divertida a una seria, se sentó frente a Scorpius que le comentó sus sospechas sobre Alexander y lo que le había pasado anteriormente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&6**

_**Despacho del Director de Hogwarts**_

-¿Crees que es lo mas prudente Albus?-dijo Minerva Mcgonagall al retrato de su antecesor Albus Dumbledore.

-Si, no es bueno que sepan a lo que se van a enfrentar-dijo Dumbledore-Aun no es el momento, les falta mucho por vivir.

-Pero Dossiers comenzó a moverse al igual que Violonchelo, no me sorprendería si alguno de ellos tuvo que ver con la muerta de Robert Charlestón-dijo Mcgonagall preocupada.

-Por ahora, solo Gloria Charlestón sabe quienes son los portadores del Legado-dijo el retrato de Severus Snape.

Minerva aun recordaba la petición hecha por Harry Potter para colocar un cuadro de Severus Snape quien resultó ser más valiente que cualquier otro mago y todo por amor a Lily Evans.

-Lo sé Severus, ¿Qué debo hacer con sus hijos? ¿Cómo puedo proteger su identidad?

-Solo en Hogwarts se conocerán como Charlestón, afuera se conocerán como Dougal y respecto a los chicos que siga todo como hasta ahora, podrán manejarlo cuando llegue el momento.

-Así será.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Aula de Transformaciones, Segundo Curso**_

Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw compartían esa clase, la primera en su segundo curso.

Aun no llegaba el profesor o profesora así que las pláticas estaban a la orden del día.

Roxanne, Lorcan, James y Lysander platicaban animadamente sobre quidditch y en cada pausa volteaban a ver a Gabriela que estaba sentada sola leyendo el libro de la materia.

James sabia que ella hacia eso para despistar la atención pero en ocasiones era algo asfixiante. Se aburría sola y lo sabia, ¿Pero que haría? Si su hermano se enteraba, talvez le prohibieran hablarle y no lo soportaría, no tener sus regaños junto con los de Roxanne o su ayuda con los deberes…..

No solo le empezó a hablar porque estaba sola, sino porque desde el primer momento en que la vio en el andén al lado de sus padres y su hermano, movió algo en su interior que no sabia que era. No estaba enamorado, solo le tenia cierto afecto a esa rubia.

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe, los alumnos asustados se dirigieron a sus asientos y una mujer alta, delgada, de rostro cetrino y cabello castaño ondulado agarrado en un moño alto vestida de color gris oscuro caminó hasta el frente de la clase.

Esa mujer tenia un rostro lleno de arrogancia y altanería, también se veía orgullosa, una con la que era mejor no tener problemas.

-Bien-dijo con rudeza-Soy Joselyn Amadeus y seré su nueva profesora de Transformaciones. Como pueden ver, se sientan con su grupo de amigos, así no será en esta clase-se acercó a Roxanne-¿Tu eres?-preguntó con falsa amabilidad.

-Roxanne Weasley-contestó ella en voz baja.

Amadeus miró a su compañera de banca-¿Charlestón no?

Gabriela no hizo ni dijo nada-Stephen venga al lugar de la señorita Weasley y usted Weasley vaya al lugar de Stephen.

Roxanne estaba completamente enojada, se puso colorada hasta las orejas haciendo que sus amigos la miraran de reojo.

"_Stephen, Charlestón, claro, sangre limpia, ni traidores ni mestizos ni hijos de muggles, aunque…"_ Miró a Gabriela un segundo y la rubia le devolvió la mirada enarcando una ceja.

Al final sus genes Weasley cobraron factura.

-¿Qué si me niego?

Gabriela a su lado agarró fuerte la banca nerviosa y desesperada, Roxanne no la volteó a ver siquiera, James abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al igual que Lorcan y Lysander.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Weasley? No oí bien.

-Eso, que no lo voy a hacer-dijo Roxanne enfrentando a la profesora.

-Pues lo va a hacer Weasley, ¿Sabe porque? Porque yo lo ordeno-gritó Amadeus enojada.

Roxanne no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar, después de todo era la profesora, le cambió el lugar a Harold Stephen de Ravenclaw e intercambió con Gabriela miradas de seriedad.

El reacomodo fue: mestizos con mestizos, traidores con traidores y sangre limpia con sangre limpia, a los hijos de muggles los mandó hasta la parte trasera de la clase.

Fue la clase mas odiada de todos los alumnos en toda su estadía en Hogwarts y eso que estaban en segundo.

La clase continuó con normalidad pero en forma tensa ya que los alumnos se negaban a cooperar en ese nuevo ámbito. Lorcan, Lysander y Gabriela apenas participaban en clase.

Seria una clase que odiarían por todo el año.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡ES UNA VIEJA ARPIA AMARGADA!-dijo Roxanne rabiosa-¿Quién ES ELLA PARA SEPARARNOS POR SECTORES SOCIALES?

-Tranquilízate, para todos ha sido difícil-dijo Lysander.

-Para unos más y otros menos-dijo Lorcan.

-Apenas es el primer día-dijo James fastidiado.

-Ya tenemos una clase que odiar-terminó Gabriela.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Invernadero 2, Slytherin y**_ _**Hufflepuff**_

-¿Será cierto lo que cuentan los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw de la nueva profesora de Transformaciones?-decían varios Hufflepuff.

-Espero que no porque terminare en San Mungo loca-decía una Slytherin.

Aarón y su grupo apenas oían, hablaban entre ellos acerca del pequeño asunto que trató Charlestón con Malfoy esa misma mañana.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo un chico moreno de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, era Landon Zabini.

-Él no explicó todo con lujo de detalles, solo dijo que le había dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza-dijo Aarón viendo fijamente a Zabini.

-¿Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, escalofríos y sudor frío?-dijo un chico de cabello corto color negro, era Richard Nott-Es extraño ¿no? A mi me parece mas un resfriado que poderes mágicos ocultos.

Zabini se quedó estático, así que poderes ocultos…eso sonaba interesante y mas si era lo que buscaban. Necesitaba ver por si mismo si Scorpius Malfoy poseía poderes ocultos, podía beneficiarle quitárselos pero también podía afectarle ya que no era una magia que su cuerpo y mente supiera dominar a la perfección o no dominaba.

Sonrió enigmáticamente, sus amigos lo miraban con extrañeza.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó confundido.

Charlestón y Nott intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa e ironía mientras que Zabini pensaba que debía ser más cuidadoso, no quiera ser descubierto.

En ese instante llegó el profesor Longbottom que les indicó que entraran al invernadero.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Gran Comedor, Mesa de Ravenclaw**_

Lysander Scamander se desparramó por completo en su banco cuando llegó al almuerzo. Había tenido un día pesado, Transformaciones, Defensa, Encantamientos y le esperaba una clase doble de Pociones, lo único que esperaba era dormir, estaba agotado.

Escuchó las pláticas que corrían por su mesa mientras tomaba un sándwich; hablaban de los dos nuevos maestros: Joselyn Amadeus y Diego Brington de Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que parecían ser más crueles que el que no debe ser nombrado en sus tiempos de gloria.

Una chica de cabello negro de primer año se sentó frente a él, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Lysander enarcó una ceja, no es que no le cayera bien sino que era extraña, esa mañana había hecho explotar una jarra de agua en la sala común y por mas que le decían que era normal, que su padre Seamos Finnigan hacia lo mismo ella no lo entendía. Si Lorcan y él eran extraños, a él le parecía que Finnigan lo era aun más.

-¿Scamander?-dijo la chica divertida.

-Dime-contestó él.

-¿Me pasas la bandeja de sándwiches?

-Toma-dijo tendiéndole la bandeja con pesar, pensó que le preguntaría acerca de Amadeus o Brington, en vez de eso, le pidió los sándwiches.

En realidad no le importaba mucho, menos preguntas, menos respuestas.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió dando paso a Alexander Roberts y a Landon Zabini. ¿Desde cuando esos dos se hablaban? Se preguntó Lysander; los siguió con la mirada y gracias a eso vio que miraban fijamente a Scorpius y Albus ¿Por qué? Talvez debía vigilarlos mas de cerca, no eran de fiar, su presencia se sentía misteriosa; tendría que hablar con los chicos, debían tener cuidado con Zabini y Thomas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de Aurores**_

Harry Potter tenía en sus manos el reporte de la muerte de Robert Charlestón.

Lo había leído cientos de veces pero había algo que no encajaba en el rompecabezas; decía que los mortifagos fueron los autores de eso, hace años que no se sabia nada de ellos y la mayoría estaba en Azkaban.

¿Y si no hubieran sido los mortifagos sino que…magos al servicio de Violonchelo? ¿Si sus dudas eran ciertas? ¿Habría metido en algo mucho más peligroso a la Orden y a Gloria Charlestón?

Abrió el reporte hasta las últimas páginas y el dibujo de un sol y una luna sobre un cáliz estaba dibujado en el reporte…

Sol y Luna…contrarios como el día y la noche, un cáliz…

Un cáliz… ¿Qué representaba el cáliz en todo eso?

Y si las dos antiguas organizaciones mágicas, Dossiers y Violonchelo estaban detrás de todo, ¿Qué es lo que buscan? O a ¿Quiénes?

-Harry, tenemos una orden de…-empezó a decir Ron pero al ver la cara pálida de su amigo y cuñado dejó de hablar.

-Ron, busca al equipo de aurores espía-dijo Harry con voz pastosa.

-Bien, ¿Por qué motivo?

-Dossiers y Violonchelo-dijo sin voz.

Ron salió corriendo de su oficina dejando a Harry sumido en sus enormes dudas ¿Qué planes tenían Dossiers y Violonchelo para el mundo mágico?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Bosque Prohibido**_

Dos chicos de Slytherin caminaban por los alrededores del bosque, miraban constantemente hacia el castillo para verificar que nadie veía ni los podría descubrir el guardabosque.

Sin nadie a la vista, entraron al bosque con las varitas en la mano, buscaban con la mirada una señal de aquel con el que debían reunirse pero no encontraban nada.

Se internaron lo suficiente hasta que no hubo rastro alguno de luz solar, prendieron sus varitas y frente a ellos tenían a una persona con una capa negra con capucha, alta y delgada.

Ahogaron un grito por el susto, podrían saber fácilmente de quien se trataba, no hacían falta las presentaciones.

-Lestrange-dijo Alexander Roberts con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien?-dijo Lestrange con una voz aguda y a la vez misteriosa.

-Si y no-contestó Zabini-Tenemos a un niño de primero con poderes mágicos ocultos-dijo riendo.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Lestrange con curiosidad.

-Si es Scorpius Malfoy, se lo dijo a Aarón Charlestón-dijo Roberts.

-¿Si? Bien, me parece que los Dossiers han actuado de emergencia, aunque es demasiado pronto.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-preguntó Landon serio.

-Vigilarlo-dijo Lestrange de repente-Vigilarlo, observen que no haga nada extraño, espíen sus conversaciones con sus compañeros y con Charlestón. Me da la impresión de que esos dos saben demasiado.

-¿Qué haremos con Hogwarts?

-Busquen alumnos de confianza, ustedes operaran en nuestro nombre en el colegio eliminando a los sangre sucia, mestizos y sangre limpia como los Malfoy y si logran capturar a los cinco chicos mejor.

-¿Cómo sabremos quienes son?

-Vean a quienes protegen los Charlestón y los Scamander. Eso es todo-dijo y desapareció.

-¿Así que una logia eh?-dijo Alexander.

-Esto se pone interesante-dijo Zabini burlón.


	6. ¿Amigos?

**Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!!!**

**Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**C****APITULO CINCO**

**¿AMIGOS?**

Por fin era fin de semana, los alumnos salían del castillo rumbo a los jardines a pasar un buen rato a la orilla del lago o se sentaban sobre los verdes pastos de los jardines.

Era un día soleado, el viento sacudía los árboles, era un viento frío que agradaba y que daba tranquilidad a los estudiantes que se divertían bajo la luz del sol.

Tres chicas estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un haya cerca del lago. Una de ellas, de cabello castaño rojizo estaba acostada viendo el cielo mientras que las otras dos de cabello negro reían de las travesuras que los alumnos mayores le hacían al calamar gigante.

-Rose mira, ahí esta tu primo con Malfoy-dijo Alice Longbottom señalando con la cabeza a dos Slytherin que estaban sentados en las escaleras que daban al castillo.

Rose se levantó un poco y efectivamente, su primo Albus estaba con Malfoy otra vez…Esa semana no había visto a su primo, solo a James que aun no hacia bromas a los demás.

Extrañaba a su primo, toda la vida habían estado juntos y ahora, gracias a un sombrero estaban separados y eso ella no lo veía justo.

Pensó varias veces antes de acostarse otra vez sobre la hierba, ir a ver y hablar con Albus pero Malfoy estaba con él, no sabia que tenia contra él o quizás si, pero ¿Si Scorpius Malfoy no fuera como su padre ni como su abuelo así como decían el abuelo Weasley y su padre?

Habían solo dos posibilidades, un si y un no. Algo que cambiaria su punto de vista y podía comenzar una amistad con él…

¿Una amistad con Malfoy?, ¿Una Weasley y un Malfoy amigos? Recordó a su primo Albus, hizo amistad con Malfoy en el tren, ellos sabían que sus padres se odiaban, ¿Debían o debía mas bien ella seguir con ese odio infundado?

Su tiempo era diferente al de sus padres, no había nada de que preocuparse, no había ningún peligro, si debía darle una oportunidad a Malfoy no seria tan malo, ¿No decían que el que no arriesga no gana? Ella conocía el riesgo, no por nada era una Gryffindor.

-Hola chicas-dijo la voz de Albus cerca de ellas, a su lado estaba Scorpius.

-Hola Albus, Malfoy-dijo Susana Macmillan con una sonrisa. Malfoy respondió con una seca cabezada.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?-dijo Albus alegre.

-Claro que si-contestó Alice.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los cinco chicos pasaron un rato agradable, riendo y hablando sobre sus familias, sus gustos y trivialidades para conocerse más.

Quien pasara por ahí, no podría creer lo que sus ojos veían , dos Slytherin hablando sin pesar con tres Gryffindor, del chico Potter podían entenderlo, pero de Malfoy siendo descendiente de una familia que despreciaba a los mestizos, sangre sucia y traidores era muy difícil entenderlo.

-¿Conoces a los Charlestón?-pregunto sorprendida Alice cuando Scorpius mencionó el apellido.

-Eh, si, la mamá de ellos es amiga de la mía-dijo Scorpius nervioso.

-Esos chicos son extraños-continuó diciendo Alice-Son muy callados y parece que ocultan algo.

Scorpius se puso más nervioso aún, el sabia porque eran así y tenia que ver con lo que pasó en el verano.

-Cuando están solos los veo llorando-dijo Susana siguiendo la platica-Y en cinco minutos están riendo de lo lindo.

-Es normal, a lo mejor pasaron por algo muy fuerte en las vacaciones o cuando eran mas chicos-dijo Rose tratando de dar por zanjado el tema.

Scorpius la miró fijamente, ella no sabia que tan cerca estaba de la verdad. Rose al sentir la mirada de Scorpius se puso nerviosa y se ruborizó levemente, no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de Scorpius Malfoy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Torre de Astronomía**_

Roxanne y Gabriela se encontraban mirando por la ventana, no hablaban estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos.

Hace unos días Roxanne había escuchado una conversación entre su mejor amiga y su primo James, pensó que solo se trataban como compañeros de escuela no como amigos.

No podía ser verdad, aunque se trataban medianamente bien no podían ser amigos, nunca los había visto cruzar mas de dos palabras hasta esa ocasión, ¿Por qué se lo habían ocultado? ¿Por qué Gabriela nunca le dijo nada?

No sabia como le podía decir a su amiga lo que había descubierto, Lysander le había dicho que James y Lorcan comenzaron su amistad con Charlestón a mediados del año pasado y que èl llego a pensar lo mismo que ella gracias a esa extraña amistad.

-Roxanne, ¿Pasa algo?-dijo Gabriela mirando a su amiga.

La Weasley negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada, Gabriela enarcó una ceja incrédula.

-¿En serio?

-No pasa nada.

Charlestón se encogió de hombros, ya sabia porque Roxanne estaba extraña. Lysander les había contado a James y a ella lo que Roxanne sospechaba, solamente lo único que quedaba era aclarar de una buena vez sus sospechas.

-James y yo somos amigos desde diciembre del año pasado-dijo con voz entre seria y alegre-Èl no me hablaba por temor a mi hermano.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿James miedo a tu hermano?-dijo Roxanne sin creerlo.

Gabriela sonrió-Sí, James le tenía miedo a mi hermano, digamos que Aarón es el clásico Slytherin: arrogante, altanero, orgulloso-cayó un momento que Roxanne aprovechó para aclarar sus ideas-Creo que nunca se han caído bien, por eso la noche antes de navidad, cuando me peleé con mi hermano, James tuvo una buena oportunidad para golpearlo y lo hizo.

-¿Qué te hizo tu hermano para que James terminara golpeándolo?

-Mmm…Lo de siempre, que era una deshonra para la familia por se una Gryffindor, uan traidora por estar en una casa llena de mestizos, sangre sucia y traidores-dijo con melancolía-Lo cual me trajo serios problemas con mi papá.

Roxanne la escuchaba atentamente podía jurar que su amiga estaba llorando cuando hablaba.

-Gaby, si no quieres hablar de esto…

-No, esta bien, algún día deberías de saberlo-contestó con voz suave.

-¿Qué te dijo James?

Gabriela rió levemente-Que no llorara por lo que el idiota de mi hermano me había dicho, que algún día se iba a dar cuenta de que no importaba la casa en donde estabas sino quien eres, que eso le había dicho su papá Harry Potter.

-Vaya-dijo Roxanne sorprendida-Pero la próxima vez no se lo guarden, díganme a mi ¿si?-dijo divertida.

-Claro amiga.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron riendo y salieron de la torre para disfrutar el día.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Pasillo de Transformaciones**_

Rose y Scorpius caminaban lentamente, iban rumbo al Gran Comedor para comer algo, platicaban o mas bien Rose le contaba a Scorpius cosas sobre su familia.

Scorpius la escuchaba atento, quería saber como era la familia de su amigo Albus y le daba la impresión de que eran una familia numerosa pero divertida y agradable.

-Victoire es la mayor de todos nosotros, le sigue su hermana Dominique de quince, no la conoces estudia en Beauxbatons, después esta James el hermano de Albus, después Louis que esta también en Beauxbatons pero me parece que el próximo año viene a Hogwarts; después esta Roxanne, sigue Albus, después yo, sigue mi prima Molly, luego esta Fred, hermano de Roxanne, Lily hermana de James y Albus, Lucy hermana de Molly y mi hermano Hugo.

-Vaya si que tu familia es grande-dijo Scorpius sorprendido.

-Y faltan los amigos de la familia-dijo Rose riendo.

Scorpius bufó, pero luego sonrió, le agradaba esa chica, no era como las empalagosas Slytherin que tenia como compañeras, ella era diferente.

-¿Y tu? ¿Cómo es tu familia?

-Ya debes saber…los Malfoy son sangre limpia, así que según las tradiciones deben juntarse con los sangre limpia que sean de su mismo nivel. Pero eso poco importa ahora, mi padre dice que no importa que tipo de sangre tengas, siempre el mal te arrastra y aunque no quieras en ocasiones tienes que ceder.

-¿Tu familia no esta obsesionada con todo eso de la sangre?-preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

-No tanto, son mas accesibles porque saben que los tiempos han cambiado pero las creencias y tradiciones no pueden cambiar tan fácil.

-Bueno ¿Y que tal tu familia?

-Mi padre sigue con los negocios familiares y mi madre se queda en casa supervisando a nuestra elfina domestica. Mis abuelos ahora están de viaje en las Antillas.

-¿No tienes…hermanos?-preguntó apenada.

-No-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿No te sientes solo?

-No, se que es raro pero siento que no necesito hermanos, aunque después de conocer a Aarón y Gabriela y después a Albus ellos son como unos hermanos para mi.

-Debes conocer bien a los Charlestón y Albus para decir eso de ellos.

-No es cuestión de conocerlos, sino que siento una enorme conexión con ellos.

Rose se quedó callada, en verdad Scorpius había superado sus expectativas, no era malo era todo lo contrario y eso le agradaba, si que Albus sabía escoger bien a sus amigos, Scorpius era inteligente y astuto, muy astuto.

Si se trataban mas, podían llegar a tener una muy buena amistad, era curioso como todos sus planes habían dado un giro; después de todo, los Malfoy no eran tan malos.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su mesa con una sonrisa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Mesa de Slytherin**_

Scorpius caminó a su mesa con aquel paso elegante propio de los Malfoy, muchos de sus compañeros de casa lo miraban con extrañeza, lo vieron llegar con la Weasley y traía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. ¿Qué pasaba entre esos dos?

Se sentó a un lado de Albus que estaba frente a la mesa de Gryffindor, Potter lo veía con la boca abierta pero la cerró cuando Malfoy comenzó a reírse.

Cuando Albus recuperó el habla, se dispuso a regañar a Scorpius.

-¿Puedes explicarme que fue eso?-dijo Albus azorado.

-¿Qué?-dijo Malfoy con simpleza.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con Rose cuando se supone que los dos se odian?

-Tú lo has dicho, se supone.

-Scor, ¿Qué paso?

-Pues que me di cuenta de que tu prima no es tan mala como lo parece.

-¿Qué debo entender por eso Malfoy?

-Que tu prima es mi amiga o eso creo.

Ahora si que Albus no entendía nada, la semana pasada se odiaban y ahora eran amigos. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a comer mientras veía a una chica de cabello negro sentada al lado de su prima Rose en la mesa de Gryffindor.

En ese momento se oyó una explosión que venia de la mesa de Gryffindor, un humo blanco comenzó a ocultar a los leones.

Albus negó con la cabeza, su hermano ya se había tardado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Mesa de Gryffindor**_

-Rose, ¿Llegaste con Malfoy o fue mi impresión?

-Si Susana llegue con él-contestó Rose.

-¿Y?-dijo Alice.

-¿Y que?

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Molly metiéndose en la conversación.

-Hablamos sobre nuestras familias y ya. Creo que somos amigos o algo asi.

Una explosión se escuchó alrededor de la mesa llenándolas de humo blanco, todos en la mesa estornudaban o tosían.

Rose sintió como algo liquido y pegajoso caía por su cabello y su túnica, el humo no la dejaba ver con claridad, pero podía ver que el liquido era de un color entre verde y café.

Por fin el humo se disipó y los demás alumnos pudieron ver al fin a los Gryffindor llenos de una extraña viscosidad verde que los cubría totalmente, rieron a carcajadas, esa si que era una buena broma.

Rose no lo creía así, gritó con todas sus fuerzas-¡JAMES!-pero su grito no fue el único que se escuchó también Roxanne y Molly gritaron enfurecidas seguidas de sus compañeras y uno que otro chico.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Mcgonagall deteniendo las quejas y acusaciones en contra de James Potter que no estaba en ese momento en el comedor-Prefectos limpien todo esto y encontrare al culpable de esto.

Los prefectos de Gryffindor y los de años mas avanzados ayudaron a los menores a quitarse ese liquido verde viscoso-¡Fregotego!

Todo desapareció en un instante y en esos momentos, Roxanne, Molly, Rose, Alice, Gabriela y Lorcan pensaban en diferentes formas para matar a James.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Séptimo Piso, Sala de Menesteres.**_

-¿Puedes dejar de reírte?-dijo un chico rubio a un chico pelinegro que se reia a carcajada abierta.

-No me vas a negar que fue una excelente broma-dijo el chico pelinegro.

-Si, hasta que los demás te manden a mejor vida-dijo el rubio sarcástico.

-No se te olvide que tú me ayudaste.

-Ya lo sé James, pero lo que debo decirte es importante.

James miró a su amigo con una sonrisa que se borró cuando Lysander cambió su semblante nervioso a uno mas serio. En ese instante, James comprendió que de lo que su amigo quería hablar era muy importante, ¿Pero porque?

Lysander no sabia como empezar para que James se lo tomara en serio ya que su hermano estaba de por medio; tomó aire y lo soltó profundamente, se sentó frente a James.

-Escucha, sè que no me vas a creer, que me vas a decir que estoy loco pero creo que debemos dejar las bromas por un tiempo…

-¿Qué dices?-interrumpió James a Lysander-¿Dejar las bromas, la diversión? Estas loco Lysander, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-dijo ya enojado levantándose del sillón.

-Si no me escuchas no podrás entender-dijo Lysander tranquilo.

-¡Entonces explícame!-casi gritó James, Lysander se levantó rápidamente quedando frente a frente con James, sabía que dejar las bromas a su amigo se le hacia un suplicio pero era necesario para el bien de todos.

-Siéntate y tranquilízate-dijo con voz fría.

James abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca Lysander había hablado de ese modo.

Se sentó en el sillón mirando fijamente a su amigo, Lysander sonrió de medio lado y se volvió a sentar.

-James escucha, algo esconden Zabini y Roberts, hace unos días los vì entrar al comedor juntos cuando tu y yo sabemos que ninguno de los dos se hablan.

-Eso es raro-coincidió James-Ademas Zabini es amigo del hermano de Gabriela y como èl no le habla, Zabini y Nott tampoco, bueno hasta ahora.

-Aun hay mas-dijo Lysander-Cuando estaban en la mesa de Slytherin veían muchísimo a tu hermano y a Malfoy. No les quitaban la mirada de encima, algo planean hacerles.

-Mira se que voy a sonar extraño, pero mientras Charlestón esté cerca de ellos ninguno de los dos se atreverá a hacerles algo-dijo James entre aliviado y serio.

-Estarás de acuerdo en que debemos vigilarlos-dijo Lysander-A Albus, a Malfoy y a Roberts y Zabini.

-Si pero, antes de eso, debemos hablar con Lorcan y Charlestón, ellos podrán ayudarnos. Solo que las chicas no deben enterarse.

-Tienes razón.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra.**_

Una lechuza parda se paró en el alfeizar de una ventana que dejaba ver el reluciente comedor de caoba negra de los Malfoy. En su pico llevaba una carta con un logotipo de Hogwarts.

Ululó por unos segundos hasta que pasó por ahí Gloria Charlestón con porte elegante y aristocrático, se acercó a la lechuza rápidamente, quizás era una carta de Scorpius para sus padres.

Con la carta en la mano, se dirigió al salón donde su amiga Astoria estaba leyendo y tomando una taza de té. Se sentó a su lado y Astoria dejó el libro a un lado.

-¿Sucede algo Gloria?-dijo Astoria preocupada.

-Llego esta carta-dijo Gloria entregándole el sobre-Tiene el logotipo de Hogwarts, seguramente es de Scorpius.

-Si puede ser-dijo Astoria abriendo el sobre. Comenzó a leer la carta que venía en el interior, a cada palabra sus ojos se abrían mas y mas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dice?-dijo Gloria preocupada al ver la expresión de su amiga.

Astoria le paso la carta escrita en tinta verde, estaba sorprendida, aunque ya se lo esperaba.

-Vaya, no era de esperarse-dijo Gloria.

-¿Qué?-dijo Astoria escandalizada-Cuando Draco se entere…

Gloria la volteó a ver confundida, ¿Draco?, ¡Cuando Lucius Malfoy se entere ardería Troya de verdad!

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Grimmauld Place 12**_

Ginny caminaba por la casa seguida de Kreacher, hablaban acerca de las cosas olvidadas en el ático. Acordaron que a primera hora de la mañana, el ático estaría limpio de todo eso.

Las llamas aparecieron de repente en la chimenea indicando que pronto llegaría Harry del ministerio de magia; unos gritos de la pequeña Potter se escucharon en los pisos superiores mientras Harry aparecía en la chimenea lleno de hollín y cargando un maletín.

-Bienvenido a casa Harry-dijo Ginny con voz dulce y una sonrisa.

Harry salió de la chimenea sonriendo y sacudiéndose los restos de hollín. Después se acercó a su pelirroja esposa con una mirada divertida y la besó.

Fue un beso corto y dulce que hubiera durado mas si Lily no los habría interrumpido.

-¡PAPÀ! ¡MAMÀ! ¡LLEGO UNA CARTA DE ALBUS!-dijo Lily emocionada mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo. Llevaba un pergamino en la mano y se lo entregó a Harry que empezó a leerlo emocionado.

Su expresión cambió a una de gran sorpresa al leer la carta de su hijo. Esas si eran buenas noticias pero sorprendentes y extrañas.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Harry anonadado.

-¿Qué dice papi?-dijo Lily.

-Eh…quedó en Slytherin y dice que Rose y Molly en Gryffindor y que te manda saludos Lily-dijo Harry distraídamente.

La niña se fue feliz a su dormitorio cantando una canción muggle.

-Si lo que querías era que Lily Luna se fuera ya lo lograste-dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido-Pero a mi no me engañas dime, ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa?

-Lo que pasa es que Albus se hizo amigo del hijo de Malfoy-dijo Harry en un hilo de voz.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra.**_

-¿Qué Scorpius es amigo del hijo de Potter?-dijo Draco tranquilo para sorpresa de Astoria.

-Sí, pero pensé que te enojarías cariño. Como Potter es tu enemigo mortal.

-¿No crees que si fuera mi enemigo no le hubiera pedido ayuda?-dijo Draco con la carta de Scorpius en la mano.

-Pero Draco...

-Astoria, creo que Scorpius sabe lo que hace, después de todo es un Malfoy-dijo Draco arrogantemente.

-¿Y si tu padre lo descubre?

-Pues deberá aceptarlo como Potter de seguro lo hará y yo pienso hacer lo mismo-dijo Draco con seguridad.

La carta de Scorpius decía así:

_Hola papá, mamá:_

_Lamento no haber escrito antes, pero es que tuvimos una semana algo pesada, Hogwarts es increíble, tenías razón papá, nunca te cansas de estar aquí, siempre encuentras algo nuevo._

_Bien, he quedado en Slytherin, como todos los Malfoy antes que yo, y no es una casa tan mala. Aquí también esta Aarón y en un momento fue un gran consuelo, pero la sorpresa llegó cuando Albus Potter también quedó en Slytherin._

_Ya nos habíamos encontrado antes en el tren así que fue gratificante tenerlo también de compañía._

_No se como se lo vayan a tomar pero nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, pero tenemos que hablar con su prima Rose Weasley una chica que se me hizo pesada pero terminamos entendiéndonos._

_Se lo que piensas de los Weasley papá, pero en mi opinión ella es muy diferente a los demás aunque se ha dejado guiar por lo que le han dicho que poco me importa realmente, pues como dice Aarón la gente esta loca y no sabe ni lo que dice._

_Me despido, saludos._

_SM_

Y la carta de Albus decía lo siguiente:

_Hola._

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, les tengo dos noticias._

_La primera es que el sombrero seleccionador me colocó en Slytherin, se que dije que no quería estar ahí pero al sentarme en la mesa y ver a mis compañeros de casa me dio la impresión de que no seria tan malo._

_Me siento cómodo aunque algo triste por Rose porque quedó en Gryffindor y no nos podemos ver diario…_

_Ahora la segunda noticia. Soy amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, si, se lo que paso y créanme el no es así, es diferente y creo que llego el momento de dejar los rencores pasados a un lado ¿no?_

_Ademas ¿Recuerdan a los Charlestón? Aarón esta aquí en Slytherin y se lleva muy bien con Scorpius, siempre nos ayuda cuando puede así que la creencia de que los Slytherin son malvados ya no tiene tanta validez ahora y se puede ver una nueva etapa en Slytherin o al menos eso quiero._

_No se como se lo tomaran los Malfoy pero si lo que dice Scorpius es cierto y la terminan aceptando quiero que ustedes y los Weasley lo hagan también porque desde ahora lo verán mas seguido._

_Por cierto, James ya hizo su primera broma del año, lleno a todos los leones con una pasta verde creo que Lysander lo ayudó porque no lo vi en la mesa de Ravenclaw._

_Díganle a Lily que le mandamos saludos y que la extrañamos._

_Los quiere,_

_Albus. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Aqui termina este capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos la proxima,**

**chau**


	7. Halloween

**Hola, estoy de regreso!!!!!!!!**

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo del fic, espero les guste. Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo...**

**Ahora a leer!!!!!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO SEIS**

**HALLOWEEN**

El castillo de Hogwarts amaneció el 31 de Octubre adornado con calabazas, telarañas y diferentes monstruos que aparecían frente a los alumnos para asustarlos.

El día estaba nublado, algo extraño y hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, casi no había ningún alumno en los pasillos, preferían quedarse en sus calientes salas comunes a salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

Se planeaba una gran fiesta de Halloween, la primera de los nuevos alumnos, y la que seguía de muchas para los alumnos de segundo a séptimo.

También se preparaba el inicio de la temporada de quidditch y los capitanes de los equipos estaban insoportables, con gritos y entrenamientos duros, los integrantes de cada equipo despotricaban en contra de su capitán.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6**

_**Vestidores de Gryffindor, Campo de Quidditch**_

-¿Cómo se le ocurre a Foster un entrenamiento en un día así?-dijo una chica de cabello violáceo largo y de ojos negros llamada Ameryl Felton.

-¡Hace un frio de los mil demonios!-dijo un chico de cabello negro llamado Víctor Dión.

Los golpeadores y cazadores comenzaron a quejarse, pero con la llegada de Abraham Foster, capitán del equipo y guardián y de Harold Peytón, buscador; todos se callaron, se les había olvidado un pequeño detalle pero urgente.

-Chicos como sabrán, Harold ha decidido salir del equipo-dijo Foster mirando a sus compañeros-Así que tenemos que buscar un nuevo buscador antes del primer partido de la temporada.

-¡Pero el partido es dentro de medio mes!-gritó Felton.

-Necesitamos a alguien que se adapte rápido a nuestro estilo de juego-dijo Abraham con seriedad.

-¿Qué tal James Potter?-dijo Harold-Lo vi hace un año en las clases de vuelo con Hooch y es muy bueno.

El equipo al completo lo miró sorprendido para luego mirarse entre ellos, Harold había dado una sugerencia acerca de su posible reemplazo, Abraham Foster lo aceptó aunque aun con dudas.

-Bien, ya tenemos buscador suplente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Mazmorras, cerca de la Sala Común de Slytherin**_

-Hoy mismo actuaremos-dijo la voz de un chico entre las sombras.

Diez velas se prendieron entre la oscuridad de aquella mazmorra iluminando las máscaras grises que portaban, eran cinco chicas y cinco chicos que tenían largas túnicas de color negro y gris oscuro.

Dejaron las velas en el piso y avanzaron entre los dos que parecían ser los lideres, los rodearon quedando ellos en medio.

La estruendosa risa de una chica se dejo oír por todo el lugar, uno que otro sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, tenían miedo, si tenían miedo ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Uno de ellos con una túnica grisácea retrocedió por completo haciendo que las miradas de sus compañeros se posaran en ella completamente.

-¿Qué pasa…Rachel?

Se quitó la máscara grisácea y encaró a los líderes. Su cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta los hombros cayó suavemente hacia el frente, sus ojos café dorado brillaban por el miedo y las lágrimas contenidas.

-No…quiero…No quiero ser parte de esto-dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

-¿No lo dirás en serio o sí?

-¡No voy a ayudarles a dañar a personas inocentes que no tienen que ver con lo que ustedes buscan!-dijo casi gritando.

-¡PERO ES TU DEBER!

-¡YA NO! ¡RENUNCIO A TODO, A MI APELLIDO, A MI LINAJE, SI SER ZABINI SIGNIFICA DAÑAR A OTROS, NO QUIERO ESE APELLIDO!-dijo Rachel gritando.

-Entonces cuídate hermanita, porque a partir de ahora somos enemigos.

-Eso siempre lo supe Landon, nunca fuiste mi hermano, sino mi enemigo, olvídate de que tienes una hermana porque yo lo haré.

-¡LARGATE!-gritó Landon con furia-TE JURO RACHEL QUE NO TENDRE PIEDAD POR TI, JAMAS.

Rachel salió llorando de aquella oscura mazmorra, dejando atrás de ella sus vínculos de sangre con el que hace unos segundos fuera su hermano mayor Landon Zabini.

Lo único que quería era llegar a su sala común y llorar, no iría a la fiesta. Se la pasaría en su habitación sola y llorando ni tampoco quería encontrarse con nadie, no quería ver a nadie.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Sala Común de Gryffindor**_

Roxanne, James, Lorcan, Gabriela y Rose estaban sentados en los sillones frente al fuego.

James escribía algo en un pergamino, a su lado Lorcan lo leía y le decía que le quitara o que le agregara.

Roxanne tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su prima mientras que Rose y Gabriela hablaban acerca de algo que no entendía.

Vio como el capitán del equipo de quidditch y su buscador entraban rápidamente por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se acercaban a James quien los veía confundidos.

-Potter, necesitamos que entres al equipo de quidditch como mi reemplazo-dijo Harold.

-¿Qué yo que?-dijo James emocionado y a la vez confundido.

-Entra al equipo Potter, como ya te dijo Harold, serás su sustituto ya que por diversos motivos abandonó el equipo.

-¡No se diga más! ¡Claro que acepto!-dijo James emocionado-¿Cuándo empiezo?

-El martes de la siguiente semana habrá entrenamiento, ya te avisaré la hora-dijo Foster dando media vuelta alejándose de aquel grupo.

James estaba que saltaba de la emoción, gritaba, reía y saltaba por todos lados, al fin su mas grande sueño, o alguno de ellos se volvía realidad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Terrenos de Hogwarts, Cabaña de Hagrid.**_

Hagrid salió temprano de su cabaña ese día. Comenzó a preparar las calabazas para la fiesta de Halloween, pero se extrañó al ver salir tan temprano del castillo a diez alumnos con túnicas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Sobre el uniforme traían unas túnicas negras o grises, lo que llamó mas su atención fueron las máscaras grisáceas que traían en una mano.

A sus ojos parecían mortifagos. Levantó una ceja contrariado, ¿Qué tanto pensaban los chicos de ahora? Iba directo a regañarlos pero algo le decía que no hiciera nada, que no se metiera en problemas.

Salió de su cabaña aún con los recuerdos de esa mañana que últimamente, cada día, era más extraño que el anterior y eso era ya decir demasiado.

Pocas veces veía a James y a sus amigos Lorcan y Lysander, lo iban a visitar en las tardes o los veía en los jardines en sus horas libres.

La última vez que los vio estaban acompañados por Aarón Charlestón, nunca los había visto juntos; le parecía estar alucinando pero no, eran ellos definitivamente.

El día comenzó a helar mucho más como si manadas de dementores estuvieran sueltos; eso no era normal, apenas entraban en Noviembre y ya hacía un frío tremendo.

Fang a su lado, comenzó a aullar y a ladrar, algo iba mal y venía del castillo de Hogwarts o quizás, fuera de él.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Despacho del Director de Hogwarts**_

Minerva Mcgonagall tenía prendida la chimenea y tenía un hechizo calefactor en todo el despacho pero aún así, el frío no terminaba.

Se acercaba a la chimenea para calentarse, no sentía el crepitar caliente de las llamas, era como si se hubieran congelado o fueran una pintura de adorno del despacho.

Caminaba de aquí a allá tratando de quitarse el frío, todo intento era en vano, tomaba el té, ya llevaba varias tazas y nada le quitaba el inmenso frío que sentía.

No era un frío normal, lo sabía e intuía que algo pasaría pronto que no sería bueno, era un frío desesperante, una sensación de angustia alarmante; no era un cambio de clima alarmante, era un aviso para los magos experimentados.

Un aviso de que el período de caos e incertidumbre llegaría pronto y debían cuidarse, si se da un solo paso en falso todo terminaría mal.

-¿Qué debemos hacer Albus?-dijo la directora al cuadro de Dumbledore.

-Solo estar alertas Minerva, estar alertas-contestó el retrato de Dumbledore.

-Y esperar, vigilar bien a la casa de Slytherin-dijo el retrato de Snape-Cuatro alumnos comenzaron ya a vigilar, debemos hacer lo mismo.

-¿Alguna idea acerca de esto?

-Las creencias de la pureza de sangre se están desestabilizando poco a poco.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Noche de Halloween, Sala Común de Ravenclaw**_

-Esta noche estaremos despiertos hasta tarde contando historias de terror, ¿Quieres venir Lysander?-le preguntó Steven Brooks.

-Claro porque no, será divertido-dijo Lysander mientras se colocaba su túnica de Ravenclaw para ir al Gran Comedor a la fiesta.

-¿Vas a reunirte con Potter y Lorcan?-dijo Steven curioso mientras veía como su compañero salía a medias de la habitación.

Lysander sonrió enigmáticamente descolocando a su compañero para después salir del dormitorio.

-¡No puedo sacarle nada!-dijo Steven enojado, pateó su baúl-¿Cómo se supone que sabremos a quien vigilan si no los veo tan seguido juntos?

Salió de la habitación llevando su túnica en una mano, estaba furioso, actuar demasiado bien con Scamander le estaba cansando, lo odiaba por completo.

Bajó a la sala común y vio a varios de sus compañeros esperándolo, sonrió con maldad y superioridad.

Tendría diversión después de tantos meses…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Vestíbulo, Hogwarts**_

Rose caminaba pensativa, hace unos momentos había tenido un ligera sensación de deja vú, algo iba a pasar pero en dónde…

¿En Hogwarts o fuera de él? Además estaba confundida, ella nunca había tenido sensaciones de ese tipo; apoyaba lo que decía su madre de la adivinación, una rama de la magia muy imprecisa y con una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Entonces ¿Por qué? Nunca le había gustado sentirse confundida y necesitada de respuestas.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la enorme puerta del comedor, ¿Dejaría pasar esa sensación o debía hacerlo saber?

De una forma u otra si lo decía la creerían una loca nerviosa y neurótica, así que esa opción quedaba descartada, lo único que le quedaba era dejarlo pasar y quizá estuviera mas tranquila en la fiesta.

Solo le pedía a Merlín que esa sensación no se repitiera, no quería sentirse angustiada y nerviosa, solo quería estar tranquila.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Gran Comedor, Hogwarts**_

Todo estaba listo, el banquete, la decoración, la música, el Gran Comedor estaba listo para la fiesta de Halloween de ese año.

Los alumnos entraban en pequeños grupos y se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas, los fantasmas de las casas se paseaban por cada una de las mesas divirtiendo a los alumnos que reían a carcajada limpia.

Varios alumnos se levantaban de sus mesas e iban a las otras para ver a sus amigos o familiares, esa escena le agradaba mucho a la directora, ya no existían las rivalidades entre las casas.

-Alumnos-dijo con voz solemne-Este es un día especial y por eso, los profesores y yo les hemos preparado este banquete, disfruten que es para ustedes.

Las vasijas y platos aparecieron repentinamente, los alumnos aplaudían sin cesar; solo dos personas en ese comedor estaban cabizbajas.

Era 31 de Octubre, un año más de muerte de sus abuelos Potter, otras cinco compartían ese dolor y lo entendían.

Sabían la historia que había alrededor de todo aquello, pero les hubiera gustado conocerlos, no solo a ellos sino también a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y a Nimphadora Tonks.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Valle de Godric, Inglaterra**_

Tres figuras caminaban al cementerio del lugar, iban a visitar a sus familiares y personas conocidas, llevaban ramos de flores en los brazos. No hacían caso a los niños que corrían alrededor con sus bolsas de dulces y comparaban sus disfraces.

Estaban ahí, como todos los años, no había un año en el que no fueran a ese lugar, aunque a Harry no le gustara recordar, debía hacerlo, eran sus padres.

A su lado, Ginny lo tenía tomado de la mano dándole todo el apoyo y la fuerza que necesitaba, su hija menor iba enfrente de ellos caminando lentamente entre las hileras de tumbas buscando la que quería.

Se paró enfrente de dos tumbas de mármol blanco, al final las había encontrado.

Harry se agachó para colocar las flores en las dos tumbas, después se levantó y abrazó a Ginny por la cintura mientras dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no era por dolor, sino por felicidad, porque ambos, Lily y James Potter estaban bien y porque tres de los cuatro merodeadores se habían vuelto a reunir otra vez.

Sonrió, sus padres, Sirius y Remus lo saludaban con una sonrisa y con un movimiento de mano.

Todo estaba bien por ahora, no había de que preocuparse.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**C**__**olegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

Rachel Zabini corría por cada uno de los corredores del castillo hasta llegar al pasillo que estaba cerca de la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, debía evitar una catástrofe, ¿Pero cómo lucharía? No sabía pelear, muy apenas conocía hechizos de desarme.

Su hermano mayor siempre estaba bajo entrenamientos pero ella no, su nivel de defensa y ataque podría ser de un alumno de quinto curso, ella no tendría oportunidad sola, solo le quedaba una alternativa; que la chica que iba a ser atacada esa noche supiese defenderse.

Trastabilló ligeramente pero siguió corriendo, debía llegar rápido aunque eso le costara la vida.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Baño de mujeres de Myrtle la Llorona**_

-No dije nada enfrente de James para preocuparlo Rose, dime que pasa-dijo la voz seria de una chica.

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza es todo-dijo Rose sin darle importancia.

-Quizás engañes con eso a Alice, Susana y Molly pero a mi no Rose Weasley, dime que sucede en verdad.

-¡Por favor Roxanne, no es nada sin importancia!-dijo Rose sentándose en el piso del baño de golpe.

Roxanne se agachó a su lado y puso una mano sobre la frente de su prima, estaba caliente, demasiado, la quitó rápidamente.

-¡Estás ardiendo! ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Sí ya te lo dije.

-A mi me parece que ella tiene lo mismo que otra chica que conocí hace mucho tiempo-dijo la voz chillona de Myrtle-Aunque era mucho más grande que ella.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?-dijo Roxanne con el ceño fruncido.

Myrtle se encogió de hombros para después desaparecer por una alcantarilla.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Gran Comedor, Mesa de Slytherin**_

-Albus, Scorpius, ¿Están bien?-dijo Aarón viendo a los dos niños que estaban demasiado pálidos.

-¿Podemos hablar afuera?-dijo Albus con dificultad.

Aarón asintió, los tres se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa y salieron del comedor entre pláticas de los estudiantes, solo dos pares de ojos, unos verdes y otros café oscuro los seguían con la mirada desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Llegaron al rellano, Aarón se paró frente a ellos esperando su explicación.

-Aarón, algo va a pasar hoy-dijo Scorpius-Algo malo.

-¿De qué hablan?-dijo Aarón confundido.

-Un ataque, esta noche-dijo Albus casi sin respirar.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Esa no es la cuestión-dijo Scorpius-El caso es que va a pasar ahora.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién va a atacar?

-Es cerca de Hufflepuff-dijo Albus con angustia.

Albus y Scorpius no sabían ni cómo ni porque, solamente lo sabían e intuían. Era como si otra persona se los estuviera diciendo, no podían explicarlo; sentían la angustia y el miedo pero no eran parte de ellos.

Miraron a Charlestón que los veía anonadado, sin hablar, mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos verdes.

-Vamos a nuestra sala común, necesitan descansar-dijo Charlestón con voz entrecortada.

Caminaron rápidamente volteando a intervalos la cabeza para saber si los seguían o no. Ya era demasiado extraño todo eso y su nerviosismo no ayudaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Sala Común de Hufflepuff**_

Jordana Thomas, alumna de primer curso, de cabello negro ondulado, morena clara y dueña de unos ojos café oscuro brillantes, no quería salir de su sala común, tenía miedo, desde que había salido del Gran Comedor sintió como la seguían, en cada final de pasillo giraba la cabeza por todas partes para lograr ver a alguien desconocido pero no encontraba nada.

Desde que entró a Hogwarts había recibido anónimos que la amenazaban, que la acosaban y que le daban un miedo y una angustia terrible.

Recordaba lo que sus padres Dean y Lavender, le habían dicho acerca de Hogwarts. Le contaban maravillas acerca de ese castillo que ahora a ella, en vez de emocionarla le daba pavor.

No quería contar nada por temor de que sus acosadores tomaran represalias en contra de su familia. Ni sus padres estaban enterados de lo que le pasaba y ella no quería preocuparlos, aunque su situación era muy complicada, creía poder con ella pero en esos momentos tenía dudas acerca de eso.

Un pequeño toque en una de las ventanas la alertó y saltó del susto, con el corazón desbocado se acercó rápidamente a la ventana. Se encontró con una lechuza negra, abrió los ojos sorprendida, por un momento pensó que eran los que la amenazaban, que le había llegado otra carta de ellos, soltó el aire que había contenido por el miedo y la incertidumbre.

Abrió la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza que quizá buscaba a uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba en la fiesta de Halloween.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la lechuza extendió una de sus patas hacia ella.

No podía ser cierto, esa carta no era para ella. La lechuza seguía extendiendo la pata esperando a que Thomas se la quitara pero la chica no había amago de moverse; estaba impactada.

"_Debes hacer algo Jordana, muévete"_ se dijo con angustia, miró a la lechuza que seguía con la pata extendida, se acercó y comenzó a quitarla torpemente.

Tenía su nombre escrito en tinta negra, tragó saliva, abrió la carta justo en el momento en el que la lechuza se iba volando por la ventana abierta.

Las manos le temblaban, eso dificultaba un poco su labor, su respiración se empezó a cortar, a cada segundo, sus nervios pasaban factura en ella. Ahogó un grito cuando leyó el contenido de la carta y la tiró al suelo.

_Thomas:_

_Ni en tu propia sala común estás a salvo. Te estamos observando, sabemos que no fuiste a la fiesta, estamos en dónde tú estás así que no intentes escapar, al final sabremos donde encontrarte._

_Ha llegado tu final nunca debiste de haber entrado a Hogwarts, nunca. El día de hoy es tu día de muerte._

Corrió hacia su dormitorio, fue hacia su cama y agarró su varita fuertemente en su mano.

Salió de la sala común corriendo, tenía que llegar al Gran Comedor, tenía que hablar con Mcgonagall, tenía muchísimo miedo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Pasillos de Hogwarts**_

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo era eso, tiempo. Y empezarían los meses de terror en Hogwarts.

Los fantasmas de Hogwarts lo sabían, estaban ya dentro de una nueva época de terror, de miedo, pero nada comparada con lo sucedido hace ya casi veinte años, por ahora.

Ya Hogwarts no era seguro ni con sus defensas intactas, el mal no estaba afuera de las barreras de Hogwarts, estaba adentro, en cada una de esas paredes que los alumnos recorrían cada día y no solo los alumnos estaban en peligro; también los profesores estaban en peligro.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Cerca del Gran Comedor, Hogwarts**_

_-¡Desmaius!-_un rayo de luz roja por poco y alcanza a Jordana Thomas quien se hizo a un lado en un acto reflejo.

Se escondió tras una columna, aún no sabía hechizos de defensa, en eso estaba muy por debajo de sus atacantes.

-¿Por qué te escondes Thomas?-dijo uno de los que la habían atacado, eran nueve.

-¿Nos tienes miedo?-dijo otro con burla-¡Bombarda!

Una armadura cercana explotó en mil pedazos haciendo que ella saltara por los aires cayendo varios metros hacia atrás. Su cabeza comenzó a sangrar levemente y su labio inferior se partió haciendo que un hilillo de sangre corriera por su barbilla.

-Uy, huele a sangre de una traidora, una mestiza-dijo un chico de quince años, el más grande de todos ellos.

Jordana se limpió el hilillo de sangre con la manga de su túnica de Hufflepuff, se levantó con un poco de dificultad, sacó su varita y enfrentó a sus agresores.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que somos nueve contra una?-dijo una chica.

-¿Eres ciega Sullivan?-dijo la voz de una chica atrás de los nueve chicos-Además de ciega, no sabes contar, no entiendo como pudiste haber caído en Ravenclaw.

-¿Rachel?-dijo Sullivan con sorpresa.

-Za…Zabini-dijo Jordana con miedo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Estás bien Thomas?-dijo Zabini sacando su varita y dándole una rápida mirada, no había llegado tan tarde, ahora el problema era como atacar.

Rayos de luz rojos y violetas cruzaban todo el pasillo, un simple _expelliarmus_ era lo que podía realizar la chica Zabini que al menos le valía un poco de seguridad. Necesitaba ayuda urgente.

No supo cuando ni como, un rayo de color naranja iba dirigido a Thomas, Rachel se quedó paralizada, ese hechizo solo una persona lo conocía, no podía ser, ya lo estaba usando e iba a matar a Thomas.

Ese hechizo era peor que un Avada Kedavra o un Cruciatus, te exprimía toda la sangre en cuestión de segundos y provocaría hemorragias internas o externas que acelerarían el proceso de muerte.

Debía evitarlo, corrió hasta Thomas, la empujó de un solo golpe interponiéndose entre ella y el hechizo.

Un destello brillante seguido de un ruido de truenos y un grito desgarrador, esa noche, la muerte había llegado a Hogwarts.

A un lado de las víctimas estaban unas letras de color bronce, una DS adentro de un pentagrama


	8. Navidad

**Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!!!**

**Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bien ahora los dejo para que lean...........**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**NAVIDAD**

**_POV JAMES_**

_Ha pasado ya un mes del ataque a una chica de Hufflepuff y a una chica de Slytherin, compañera de curso de Albus. Las medidas de seguridad en Hogwarts han incrementado; cerca de cada aula hay un profesor vigilando, todos los alumnos están nerviosos, no quieren y me incluyo, ir solos a algún lugar ni siquiera a los lavabos._

_En nuestra sala común se manejan distintos rumores: si Zabini fue la que evitó el ataque, que si ella ya lo sabía…demasiada habladuría y no se sabe que es real y que es ficción._

_Volteo constantemente la cabeza a los lados y paso mi mirada por los pasillos en busca de algún fantasma o de Peeves pero no los encuentro, no están en los pasillos ni por el castillo, es como si se hubieran evaporado, claro si eso pudiera pasar._

_Es tanto el miedo, angustia y desconfianza la que se siente que a Lorcan, Lysander y a mí se nos ha quitado el gusto de hacer bromas; aun recuerdo la última carta de papá "No cometas locuras y ándate con cuidado" si Harry Potter te dice eso es que la situación está grave hasta Roxanne que tiene buenas ideas para las bromas las ha dejado a un lado, espero que sea solo por un tiempo._

_Seguimos vigilando a Alexander Roberts y Landon Zabini, no hay ninguna pista de que ellos sean los que causaron el ataque, eso si, vigilamos a Al y a Malfoy de cerca, nuestras sospechas acerca de un posible ataque hacia ellos después de lo pasado en la noche de Halloween, han sido mayores de manera considerable._

**_FIN POV JAMES_**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Filas de estudiantes de todos los grados se apresuraban en dar sus autorizaciones para salir del colegio rumbo a la estación de Hogsmeade para de ahí partir hacia Londres.

Muy pocos estarían en Navidad ese año, muchos se iban por temor a ser los siguientes en la lista de DS, la directora los entendía no había pasado nada similar esos últimos diecinueve años, pero tiempo antes, la Cámara Secreta fue abierta y muchos alumnos, gata y fantasma fueron petrificados.

La situación que ahora vivía Minerva Mcgonagall no se comparaba con lo sucedido con la Cámara Secreta.

Desde su despacho veía salir a las filas de alumnos, sentía que la situación se le iba de las manos poco a poco.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_POV ROXANNE_**

****_Se respira el miedo por cada rincón del castillo, pedía con todas mis fuerzas que este día llegara. Quería ir a casa, alejarme de este lugar que paso a ser una pesadilla que un lugar maravilloso y fantástico._

_Pobre Jordana Thomas y Rachel Zabini, ambas están en San Mungo tratando de recuperarse y se que lo lograran, no creo nada de lo que dicen de que Rachel ya lo sabía y quería evitarlo. Y si así fuera que bien que le ayudó a Thomas salvándole la vida._

_Jordana esta estable por lo que sé pero Rachel es quien mas preocupa a los medimagos, sus hemorragias no paran._

_La piel se me hizo de gallina cuando Mcgonagall nos contó que había pasado aquella noche, que fue auténticamente de miedo, un grito, un estruendo, y truenos. Todos en el Comedor estaban pálidos, hasta los profesores que debían estar tranquilos estaban nerviosos._

_Ahora estoy saliendo del castillo junto con mis primos y amigos, la mayoría de los estudiantes se van del colegio con miedo, sobretodo los de primero, es su primer año y pasan estas cosas…_

_Solo espero que esto sea lo último que veamos en el colegio._

**_FIN POV ROXANNE_**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Ministerio de Magia, Despacho del Ministro._**

****-¡Estos ataques a dos alumnas no son normales y lo sabes Kingsley!-dijo un enojado Arthur Weasley.

-Lo sé por eso los aurores están investigando. Recuerda que ya se temía todo esto-replicó Kingsley.

-¡Pero no en Hogwarts! ¡Primero fue Jordana Thomas y Rachel Zabini! ¿Después quien? ¿Mis nietos, los Scamander, Longbottom?

-Mira Arthur, se que estas preocupado pero no ganaras nada gritando y poniéndote furioso, tranquilízate, no solo es Ministerio esta buscando la información, también la Orden.

-¡Ha pasado casi un mes y medio y no saben nada! ¿En quien debo confiar entonces? No quiero dudar de la Orden pero creo que este asunto se les esta yendo de las manos a ambos.

Dicho esto, salió dando un portazo. Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro de magia y auror, se sentó pesadamente en su silla con las manos sobre el rostro.

Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó algo; DS, lo que apareció junto a las dos chicas; buscó entre las carpetas que tenía por todo el escritorio y al fin encontró la que buscaba: una carpeta de color blanco que tenía dibujado un sol y una luna sobre un cáliz.

Era el reporte de los aurores espía traído desde Transilvania y de Stonehenge, donde se creía que estaban Dossiers y Violonchelo.

Comenzó a leerlo, llegó a un punto donde se detuvo y sacó un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero de unos de los cajones del escritorio; comenzó a escribir.

**_Dossiers _**

**_Violonchelo_**

**_DS_**

****"_La D__ puede ser de Dossiers pero la S y el pentagrama…Además el hechizo utilizado en la chica Zabini…Exprimir la sangre hasta morir…Dossiers no lo haría, no es su estilo"_

Se detuvo, aún no podía encontrar el enigma que guardaban solo dos simples palabras.

Agarró la carpeta y siguió leyendo.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Ottery Saint Catchpole, La Madriguera._**

****La chimenea se encendió, cosa que era normal en aquella casa pero en ese tiempo era señal de alegría y entusiasmo.

Molly Weasley avanzó hasta el pasillo donde tenía un reloj con extrañas manecillas, vio que las manecillas de sus hijos George y Percy, de sus nueras Angelina y Audrey decían viajando mientras que unas manecillas pequeñas decían en casa.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-dijo la voz de la pequeña Molly desde la sala.

-¿Abuela Molly, Abuelo Arthur?-dijo esta vez Roxanne.

La señora Weasley se apresuró hacia la sala y al ver a sus nietas las abrazó con fuerza al igual que ellas, el estar en casa era ya un gran alivio.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Londres Inglaterra._**

****Lorcan y Lysander entraron a su casa entre risas, dejaron sus baúles en el recibidor.

Buscaron a sus padres en la planta alta porque esa además de ser su casa era la casa editorial de la revista "El Quisquilloso" y se la pasaban ahí casi todo el día.

En la planta alta se encontraron a muchos reporteros que trabajaban bajo el mando de Rolf Scamander, su padre; Luna era la encargada del periódico que había alzado sus ventas desde hace diecinueve años.

Ambos gemelos sonrieron y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la oficina de su madre, saludaban a cada uno de los reporteros y varios les preguntaban acerca de lo sucedido en Hogwarts, ellos no contestaban nada.

-Vamos niños, deben tener hambre-dijo su padre al acercarse a ellos.

-Hola papá-dijeron a coro.

Se sentaron en el comedor de la casa donde no podían entrar los empleados por ser zonas separadas. Su comida apareció al instante y se dispusieron a comer siendo observados por Rolf.

-¿Y su madre?-preguntó Rolf.

-En unos minutos llega-dijo Lorcan tomando un vaso que se llenó de jugo gracias a una jarra cercana-Se encontró con Rita Skeeter.

-Creo que quiere pedirle trabajo otra vez-siguió Lysander.

-¿Qué tal el colegio?-dijo Rolf con desgana.

-Papá, ¿No te enteraste?-dijo Lysander sorprendido.

-Si me enteré Lysander, solo quiero saber que tal les fue.

-Bueno pues bien y mal-contestó Lorcan.

-Bien porque fue un año lo bastante movido-dijo Lysander-Hubo muchos nuevos Gryffindor y Slytherin, unos cuantos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, James es ahora buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, Albus cayó en Slytherin y se hizo amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, Rose y Molly están en Gryffindor.

-Y mal porque dos nuevos profesores son malignos, te dividen por status de sangre, es peor que Azkaban papá en serio-dijo Lorcan.

-¿De verdad crees eso?-dijo Rolf con una pequeña risa.

Lorcan y Lysander intercambiaron miradas, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo.

Rolf veía la puerta de la casa con ansiedad y luego a sus hijos. Tenían que hablar acerca de ellos.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Grimmauld Place 12._**

****Albus y James cayeron derrotados en el sillón, habían subido sus baúles hasta sus habitaciones en el tercer piso y la tarea fue ardua, estaban muy pesados.

Su hermana menor se acercó a ellos y saltó al regazo de James quien se quejó de dolor, Lily lo veía con una inocencia infinita y Albus sonreía burlón.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan efusiva Lily?-dijo James con dificultad al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hermana.

Lily se soltó a reír pero luego dijo con voz seria-¿Me trajeron algo de Hogwarts?

-Eso lo veras hasta navidad-dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

Se oyó un ligero destello y apareció Kreacher el viejo elfo domestico de la mansión Black ahora Potter.

-La señora los manda llamar-dijo con voz pastosa-Dice que esta lista la cena.

-Enseguida vamos, gracias Kreacher-dijo James con seriedad.

Kreacher hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

-Es hora de ir a cenar enanos-dijo James divertido-Vamos, mamá nos regañara si vamos tarde.

-¡NO SOMOS ENANOS!-dijeron ambos al unísono, pero James ya no estaba-¡JAMES!

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire Inglaterra._**

****Scorpius estaba acostado sobre su cama de sábanas blancas y edredón verde esmeralda; pensaba en como había iniciado Hogwarts y como había terminado ese bimestre.

Recordó cuando conoció a Rose Weasley y Albus Potter, sonrió de medio lado, que irónica era la vida. Su padre odiaba a Harry Potter y él se hizo amigo de Albus Potter en el tren y después coincidieron en Slytherin ambos y su amistad siguió hasta convertirse en los mejores amigos.

Mientras que cuando conoció a Rose Weasley supo que era parte de aquella familia que los Malfoy odiaban solo por ser traidores y pobres aunque ya no tanto.

Cuando la conoció la odio, lo juzgó por un apellido y un linaje del que ya no quería tomar ni ser parte. No sabía como pero pronto los Malfoy tendrían un apellido reformado, su apellido no significaría más mortifagos, muerte y temor. Significaría lealtad y respeto, sería difícil, podría intentarlo no por nada era el próximo heredero de los Malfoy.

Descubrió gracias a Rose Weasley que ellos no debían seguir con los rencores pasados de sus padres y que no todo es como los adultos lo contaban. Ellos tuvieron su momento, ahora sus hijos debían juzgar por ellos mismos si era verdad o no todo lo que se les contaba.

Se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación. Quizá volaría un rato para despejarse un rato.

**&&&///&&&**

Astoria Malfoy se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión cuidando su pequeña jardinera donde tenía plantadas rosas y tulipanes, sus flores favoritas.

Se detuvo un momento. La noticia acerca del ataque a dos alumnas de Hogwarts se había regado como pólvora.

¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Debían seguir mandando a Scorpius al colegio después de lo que pasó?

-¿Astoria?-dijo la voz de su marido, sacudió la cabeza levemente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él con la cabeza gacha.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, estaba preocupada y nerviosa, necesitaba el apoyo de su marido para ser fuerte.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Draco abrazando a su esposa.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Scorpius ahora que pasó esto? ¿No será el siguiente?-dijo Astoria entre lágrimas.

Draco se separó un poco de su esposa y limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares le dijo-No le pasará nada, todo esta bien, es fuerte y sabe defenderse, no le pasará nada-dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo y no a Astoria, ella no lo notó.

Estuvieron así abrazados por un rato, dándole al otro confianza y seguridad; lo que necesitaban para sobrellevar juntos los golpes que la vida les daría.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Elephant and Castle, Inglaterra._**

****Rose estaba sentada sobre un sofá cama en la habitación de sus padres, veía la ventana con la mirada ida.

Nunca se imaginó que en Hogwarts sucedían esas cosas, un ataque. No le daba miedo como a muchos regresar al colegio, ¡Apenas era su primer año!

Pero en ese primer año había sucedido algo inexplicable.

Desde que llegó del colegio sus padres se mostraban preocupados y muy cercanos a ella, demasiado, mas de lo normal; le preguntaban que tal estaba, como le había ido…

Lo que nunca imaginó fue que un grupo de sabe cuantas personas intentaran un ataque hacia una alumna y que ésta fuera ayudada por una Slytherin de los que había muchos indicios de que fueran ellos los causantes del ataque.

No podía creerlo, de solo un mes de clase a otro, la casa de Slytherin volvía a ser odiada por las tres casas de Hogwarts sobretodo de los Hufflepuff.

Ella no podía odiar a Slytherin, su primo estaba en esa casa, además sabía que Albus y Scorpius no eran los culpables….

Un momento… ¿Desde cuándo era Scorpius y no Malfoy? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había cambiado de ser Malfoy a ser Scorpius?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para olvidar todo aquello pero recordó una conversación que había tenido con Malfoy. ¿Gracias a eso cambió a Scorpius? Era muy posible, ¿Eran amigos o seguían siendo compañeros?

-¡ROSE!-gritó Hugo sacándola de sus pensamientos, no era el momento aun para descubrir lo que quería saber.

Se levantó y fue al encuentro de su hermano, ellos junto con sus padres estaban preparando parte de la cena de navidad que celebrarían en casa de su tío Harry.

**&&&&&&&&**

**_Ottery Saint Catchpole, La Madriguera._**

****-¿Qué pasa Roxi?-dijo Angelina a su hija que estaba muy pensativa y casi no hablaba.

-¿Eh? Ah hola mamá-dijo la chica con desanimo.

-¿Qué sucede Roxi? Desde que llegaste has estado muy desanimada, nerviosa, casi no hablas…

-Mamá, no sé si quiero regresar a Hogwarts-dijo Roxanne mirando a Angelina-Tengo miedo, no quiero pasar por lo mismo que Thomas y Zabini, el solo pensar que puedo ser la siguiente…

-Ay hija, no será así-dijo Angelina abrazandola-Estaras bien, no estás sola recuerda que me tienes a mi y a tu papá, cualquier cosa sabes que puedes contárnosla.

-Gracias mamá, pero creo que tendré que hablar con los chicos…

-Te aseguro que tu tio Harry ya lo hizo con James y Albus y Rolf y Luna ya lo hicieron con Lorcan y Lysander.

-Angelina tenemos que…-comenzó a decir George cuando entró a la sala pero al ver a su esposa e hija abrazadas se detuvo en seco.

-¡George querido!

-¡Papá!

-¿Me perdí algo?-dijo George confundido.

-Nada importante-dijo Angelina abrazando a su esposo-Vamos, debemos prepararnos para la cena. Roxanne ve con tu hermano y dile que se vista ya.

Roxanne rió un poco antes de subir al cuarto de su hermano para apresurarlo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Ministerio de Magia._**

****Kingsley apuntaba en un pergamino rápidamente, con seguridad esa información le serviría mucho a la Orden.

_Posibles miembros de Violonchelo_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Isabel Sullivan_

_Jacqueline Lestrange_

-Tres de ellos tienen hijos estudiando en Hogwarts-dijo la voz de una mujer que tenia una carpeta en sus manos.

-Lo sé, y si el ataque ocurrido en Hogwarts tiene que ver con ellos, te juro Andrómeda, que llegaré hasta el fondo de todo esto.

Agarró su túnica negra-¿Vienes a la cena en casa de Harry?

Andrómeda sonrió, se levantó dejando la carpeta en el escritorio del ministro.

-Claro que si, además Teddy irá también.

Ambos adultos salieron del despacho. Una ráfaga de viento se coló por una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas sacudiendo papeles, documentos y carpetas.

Una carpeta en color rojo oscuro cayó del escritorio, era una carpeta que el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt nunca vio ni fue consciente de tener esa carpeta.

En la portada tenía el dibujo de un pentagrama con una DS en color negro, unas letras en dorado decían: _DoubleShello, posible organización estudiantil en Hogwarts._

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Grimmauld Place 12, Cena de Navidad._**

****Los adultos reían, los niños platicaban, jugaban y corrían. No recordaban los sentimientos de angustia, miedo, tristeza; se dedicaban a disfrutar.

Una luz naranja brillante apareció en la casa pero nadie la vio, solo James Potter.

Se acercó a ella como hipnotizado, frente a ella alzó una mano para tocar aquella luz extraña. La tocó, sentía como se fusionaba con su sangre, la sentía correr por sus venas, se sentía tremendamente fuerte.

Quería correr, volar, gritar; estaba eufórico pero una voz en su cabeza lo hacía detener todas esas sensaciones, esa voz se le hacía conocida, no sabía de dónde.

-James, James.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo el chico confundido.

-No te dejes guiar por lo que sientes, eso te puede matar-seguía diciendo la voz, la oia tan cercana, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Después una voz más fuerte que la anterior lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-James-dijo Harry tomando a su hijo por los hombros.

-¿Papá?-dijo James confundido-¿Qué pasó?

-Es lo que quiero saber hijo-dijo Harry-¿Estás bien?

-Papá fue…extraño, sentí una gran fuerza dentro de mí, creí que explotaría, fue…

-Está bien James, no te preocupes, todo está bien.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._**

****-¿Cree que se salve?-dijo un hombre moreno a uno de los sanadores que miraba por la ventana de la habitación.

-Eso esperamos señor Thomas-dijo el sanador.

-¿Nadie ha venido a verla?-dijo una mujer castaña.

-Nadie y ha pasado mes y medio.

-Y en caso de que ella…ya sabe, ¿Qué pasara?

-Aun no se qué decirle señor Thomas, esa chica esta sola por ahora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo y perdón por la tardanza pero aqui sigue Imperio de Medianoche.**

**Nos leemos luego!!!!!!**


	9. La Verdad

**Hola de nuevo a todos y perdón por la tardanza en subir este cap, pero aqui esta despues de estos meses de ausencia, pronto lo prometo estarán los demás capitulos de esta historia.**

**Agradezco a todas las personas que se han dado el tiempo en leer esta historia e igualmente gracias a los que se permitieron dejar un review con sus comentarios, también a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, de verdad, muchas gracias.**

**Ahora si aqui esta el capitulo ocho, espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

**CAPITULO 0CHO**

**LA VERDAD**

_**1 de Enero del 2018**_

_**Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.**_

Una mujer de cabello negro corto y tez morena entró con elegancia por las puertas del hospital, se acercó a una joven recepcionista quien la vio con gran admiración y respeto.

-Señora Zabini, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿En qué habitación se encuentra Rachel Zabini?

-Cuarta planta, daños provocados por hechizos, habitación 243.

La señora Zabini avanzó hacia la cuarta planta con nerviosismo, cuando la carta de Hogwarts llegó a su casa comunicándole lo que había sucedido no podía creerlo.

Su hija no estaba herida en San Mungo de gravedad, estaba en el colegio disfrutando de las fiestas; pero la dura verdad la golpeó.

Su hija sí estaba en el hospital y estaba muy grave así que, hasta ese día se decidió en ir a ver a su pequeña hija.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a la ventanilla de la habitación, puso una mano en su boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos castaños.

Ahí estaba su hija, acostada en una cama y llena de tubos y vendajes, inconsciente.

-Rachel-dijo con voz ahogada-¿Por qué tú?

-¿Parkinson?-dijo una suave voz detrás de ella. La mujer de cabello negro se giró lentamente aun entre lágrimas.

-Hola Brown, supe que tu hija…

-No te preocupes está bien, ahora debemos preocuparnos por Rachel.

-¿Debemos?

-Si no hubiera sido por tu hija, Jordana estaría en el mismo estado que Rachel o talvez…muerta. Le debemos la vida de ella a Rachel.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Mal, recibió un extraño hechizo, le han hecho varias transfusiones de sangre perdió demasiada, los doctores dicen que es como si algo la exprimiera por dentro.

-¿Hay alguna esperanza?-dijo Pansy con voz pastosa.

Lavender negó-No se sabe, esperan un milagro.

Pansy se soltó a llorar amargamente, Lavender dejando los prejuicios atrás la abrazó. No importaban las casas, clase social, ambas estaban en el mismo barco.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Transilvania**_

Un hombre corpulento volteó varias mesas creando un gran estruendo, estaba furioso, sus ojos transmitían rabia, odio e ira.

-¡ESOS MALDITOS BRUJOS!-gritó pateando las mesas y todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

-No ganarás nada destruyendo los muebles de la mansión, Yaxley-dijo una joven de diecinueve años que lo veía tranquila.

-¿Qué no entiendes Lestrange? ¡Dossiers gana terreno y otro de los cinco elegidos se ha revelado ya! ¡Van tres, solo faltan dos!

-Claro que entiendo, además no sabes cuál es la siguiente parte del plan.

-¡Si lo sé, es descubrirlos, matarlos y darle un fin a todo este embrollo!

-¿Y qué pasa con Charlestón? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo primordial de todo esto?

-Acabaran descubriéndolo de todos modos.

-¿Crees que sospechen de nosotros?

-Entonces es momento de darles un ultimátum a esos mocosos-dijo Lestrange con maldad.

Yaxley sonrió, esa chica le agradaba, si hubiera nacido en el momento en el que el señor tenebroso tomaba poder, sería una excelente mortifaga, lástima que ya no era así y los mortifagos restantes tenían que esconderse en esas organizaciones antiguas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Sala Común de Gryffindor**_

Roxanne entró envuelta en bufanda y guantes seguida de su prima Molly, ambas reían y platicaban sobre lo que habían pasado en navidad con la familia.

Se sentaron en unas butacas frente al fuego que poco a poco las fue llevando a un sopor tranquilo y cómodo hasta que Roxanne recordó que tenía que ver a cierta chica que la había dejado preocupada. ¿Dónde estaría metida?

-Lo siento Molly, tengo que buscar a Gaby, ¿Quieres venir?-dijo sacudiéndose todo el sopor mientras se levantaba y se colocaba bien la bufanda y los guantes.

-No te preocupes, ve a buscarla…está haciendo frío como para salir, esperare a las chicas, anda ve.

-Nos vemos-dijo y salió por el retrato.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Terrenos de Hogwarts**_

Lorcan Scamander estaba sentado sobre los escalones que daban al campo de quidditch. Tenía su cabeza agarrada sobre sus manos y estas a la vez estaban con los codos sobre las rodillas.

Esa navidad había tenido extraños sueños, uno tenía que ver con Scorpius Malfoy, no entendía al inicio porque pero al seguir los sueños, uno tenía que ver con el anterior y todos acababan en lo mismo.

Una guerra y una especie de alianza.

Según los sueños, él aparecía como protector de Malfoy, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Malfoy de especial? No podía entenderlo, además no eran los únicos que había tenido; los que más lo atormentaban eran acerca de un futuro romance con Roxanne Weasley.

No es que no le agradara la idea, pero es que eran muy chicos para enamorarse o al menos eso creía. Sonrió de medio lado; pensándolo bien, la idea no era tan mala, lo intentaría, ¿Qué acaso no decían que el que no arriesga no gana? Pues bien, pondría eso en práctica.

Un destello dorado atrajo su atención, dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía ese destello y descubrió de quien se trataba. Era Gabriela Charlestón, estaba sentada a orillas del lago, ¿Qué hacía sola en medio de tanta nieve?

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de golpe, giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba…ya lo intuía y volvió a sonreír, más tarde tendría la respuesta que buscaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Lago Negro, Hogwarts**_

Se dejó caer derrotada sobre la blanca nieve que adornaba los jardines del colegio. Había sido una navidad negra, amarga, la primera de muchas.

Aquel 25 de diciembre, los hermanos Charlestón la pasaron de luto y llorando en silencio por todos los rincones de Hogwarts. Estaban juntos, dándose un consuelo que ninguno sentía.

¿Por qué tuvo que morir su padre? ¿Por qué parecía que su madre los había abandonado? Era cuando más la necesitaban y ella solo les enviaba una escueta carta diciéndoles que no saldrían del colegio para las fiestas.

Gabriela y Aarón intercambiaron miradas dolidas y sonrisas forzadas para después dirigirse a su propia mesa.

Puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro, extrañaba demasiado a su padre aún después de los regaños por haber sido una Gryffindor.

Sintió unos pasos atrás de ella, alguien se acercaba corriendo a medias hacia ella, una respiración entrecortada le hizo levantar la mirada a aquel improvisto acompañante.

-¡Por fin te encuentro Gaby!-dijo James sentándose a un lado de ella, tenía la túnica del colegio abrochada, la bufanda roja y dorada alrededor de su cuello y los guantes protegiendo sus manos del frío.

-Hola James-dijo la chica con la mirada ida.

-¿Qué tal las fiestas?

Gabriela se levantó enojada ante el asombro de James quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-No me preguntes eso, ¿Quieres?

James enarcó una ceja entre divertido y confundido, se levantó rápidamente colocándose frente a la rubia que lo veía con furia en sus ojos verdes. Se dispuso a contemplar esos ojos llenos de determinación y seguridad mezclados ahora con ira y dolor; suspiró algo no andaba bien.

-¿Te hizo algo tu hermano? ¿O estás preocupada por lo que paso con Thomas y Zabini?

-No es nada de eso-dijo rodando los ojos. James la miraba fijamente esperando que siguiera hablando.

-Bien, tarde o temprano tendrías que enterarte-dijo Gabriela en un pesado suspiro lleno de pena y angustia.

-¿De que me tenía que enterar?-dijo James nervioso.

-¿Recuerdas que les dije que no podía salir del castillo por navidad?-James asintió-Fue porque mi mama mandó una carta…en esa carta decía que aun no había encontrado una buena casa para nosotros tres, que lamentaba no vernos en vacaciones y que además era por nuestra seguridad.

-No te entiendo-dijo James con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-James, mi padre murió en el verano, un mes antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Ahora James entendía porque ella siempre se alejaba con su hermano, porque decían que los veían llorar, porque se había vuelto más tímida que antes. Ahora lo comprendía.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo con la mirada apagada.

Gabriela se encogió de hombros-Gracias.

-¿Cómo murió?

Ante la pregunta, Gabriela se tensó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Asesinado, a mi padre lo mataron James.

Potter se acercó a su triste amiga y la abrazó, Gabriela se soltó a llorar, el chico sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar, no le gustaba verla llorar, sentía que si ella se derrumbaba él también lo haría y no quería que pasara eso.

Puso su mejilla izquierda sobre la cabeza de ella que era unos centímetros mas baja que el chico, hace tiempo había tomado una decisión y era el momento de cumplirla aunque talvez Aarón lo mataba.

Tendría que arriesgarse si quería seguir estando con ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Cocinas, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

Roxanne estaba sentada comiendo un trozo de pastel del chocolate que uno de los tantos elfos domésticos le había dado.

Hace ya unos cuantos minutos que se encontraba ahí, se había cansado de buscar a su amiga que quien sabe donde se metió. Disfrutaba de lo lindo comiendo su pastel que era de chocolate, su favorito.

-Si sigues comiendo así te convertirás en una pelota-dijo una voz sarcástica tras ella.

Se volvió ligeramente y frunció el ceño al ver de quien se trataba. Aarón Charlestón.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones Weasley?-dijo Aarón con burla mientras veía como la pelinegra terminaba con su pastel y se limpiaba la boca, volteó a verlo con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Y a ti se te congeló el cerebro Charlestón?-dijo Roxanne levantándose.

-Ya veo que no-dijo Aarón con arrogancia-En fin, ¿Weasley donde esta mi hermana?

-¿Tengo cara de ser su niñera o qué?-dijo enojada.

-Uy, pero no te me enojes-dijo Aarón riendo.

-¡Pues tu me haces enojar!

-¿Ah si?

-¡Eres insoportable!

-Ya me lo han dicho varias veces.

Ambos se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Ya en serio, ¿Sabes donde esta Gabriela?

-No-contestó ella, en verdad se veía preocupado.

Aarón suspiró, dio media vuelta y se fue de las cocinas dejando a una pelinegra confundida por su actitud.

//////

Caminó largo rato pensativa mientras sentía el frío viento meciendo sus cabellos. Iba a dar vuelta en la esquina de aquel pasillo cuando sintió como chocó con alguien; iba a caer de espaldas pero unos brazos la detuvieron de pronto.

Parpadeó unos segundos antes de asimilar lo ocurrido. Frente a ella vio a un chico rubio que pensó que era con el que había peleado unos minutos antes, pero su túnica decía que era Gryffindor no Slytherin.

-¿Lorcan?

-¿Estás bien Roxanne?

-Si-dijo levemente.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, en serio, estoy bien.

Se separó de Lorcan y siguió su camino, estuvo tentada a detenerse pero no lo hizo, solo volteó su mirada hacia Scamander que le sonrió con un sentimiento que ella no supo descifrar.

Caminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor con muchísimas preguntas en su cabeza, estaba entrando por el pasillo que daba a la sala común cuando vio que por el otro extremo venían James y Gabriela abrazados.

Parecía que Gabriela estaba llorando pero ella no supo ni quería saber por qué. Solo su cabeza tenía dos palabras: Scamander y Charlestón.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Sala Común de Slytherin**_

Aarón Charlestón caminaba de un lado a otro siendo observado por Richard Nott, su mejor amigo que ya se estaba cansando de todo eso.

-¿De verdad es tan importante que hables con Gabriela?-dijo con hastío.

-Sí y no la encuentro, hasta tuve que pelearme con Weasley para saber donde estaba mi hermana y…

La risa de Nott lo hizo detenerse, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿En serio te peleaste con Weasley? ¿Cuál de las dos?

-Roxanne.

-Esa sí que tiene carácter.

Aarón rodó los ojos, ¿Qué estaría pensando su loco amigo?

-¿Qué Roxanne no era esa chica que te gustaba en primero?

Aarón dio un brinco escandalizado, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? Claro que no estaba enamorado de Roxanne Weasley, la aceptaba como amiga de su hermana nada más, pero nunca le gustó ni le gustará Roxanne Weasley.

Recordaba a que se refería Richard pero nunca se refirió a Roxanne, solo quería preguntarle cómo se llamaba la pequeña hermana de los Potter, porque desde que la vio en primer año en el andén al lado de James Potter le había encantado esa niña; recordaba cómo había perseguido a Roxanne solo para sacarle la información pero nunca le sacaba nada. Con la pronta intervención de su hermana dejó de perseguir a Roxanne por eso le quedó la idea a Richard de que ella le gustaba pero no era así.

-¿En serio pensabas que era ella?-dijo riendo.

-¿Qué mas querías que pensara si la perseguías la mayor parte del día?

-La perseguía para sacarle el nombre de la hermana menor de los Potter-dijo Aarón riendo.

-Aarón, solo es una niña-dijo Richard.

-Ya lo sé, pero esa niña tiene algo-dijo Aarón con una enorme sonrisa.

-Creo amigo que estas enamorado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.**_

Rachel Zabini abrió los ojos lentamente mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado y donde se encontraba.

Veía todo lo que tenía alrededor, parecía que se encontraba en un hospital ¿Por qué? No podía recordar nada de los últimos cuatro meses, sabía que había entrado a Hogwarts pero no recordaba en que casa había quedado.

Trató de levantarse pero algo se lo impedía. Era su propio cuerpo cubierto de vendas. Levantó un brazo y pudo ver una intravenosa por la cual pasaba la sangre contenida en una pequeña bolsa.

Frente a la camilla, en un sillón largo se encontraba una mujer de cabello corto que tardó en reconocer, se veía dormida, quería despertarla para saber que estaba haciendo en un hospital.

-¿Mamá?-dijo Rachel con dificultad gracias al respirador.

Pansy se levantó de un salto al oír la voz de su hija y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa feliz y aliviada.

-¡Rachel! ¿Cómo te sientes hija?

-Bien aunque…no se qué hago aquí-contestó ella entre risas leves.

Pansy la miró sorprendida, Rachel la miraba con confusión.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Luego te lo diré querida, ahora iré por un sanador, espera un momento.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Habitación 244, Jordana Elizabeth Thomas Brown**_

-¿Cómo sigue Rachel?-dijo Jordana sentada sobre la camilla con un pequeño vendaje en la cabeza y unos cuantos rasguños en su cara.

-Igual-contestó Lavender ayudándole a comer.

-Ella no estaría así si no hubiera intervenido-dijo la chica con pesar.

-Pero lo hizo y eso habla mucho de ella Dana-le dijo su madre-No todos los slytherin son malos, eso fue algo que nosotros en nuestros años de colegio no entendimos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Casa de Andrómeda Tonks.**_

Un chico de cabello azul estaba acomodando parte de sus cosas en una pequeña maleta bajo la atenta mirada de su abuela.

-¿Así que te vas a Hogwarts Teddy?

-Si abuela, el ministerio está preocupado por el anterior ataque a dos alumnas, temen que pase lo mismo-contestó Teddy mientras levitaba varias piezas de ropa.

-¿Te mandó Kingsley o Harry?

-Harry, ¿Por?-dijo volteándose hacia su abuela.

-Curiosidad.

Teddy miró a su abuela, ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? No era la única que se portaba de manera extraña; hasta su propio padrino estaba como preocupado, nervioso.

Cuando le asignaron ir a Hogwarts junto con otros compañeros, no le quisieron decir más que era por el ataque y cuidar de los alumnos, pero presentía que había algo mas que el mismo ministerio y el equipo de aurores les escondían.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Sala Común de Slytherin**_

Aarón, Albus y Scorpius estaban en la habitación del primero. Platicaban acerca de las vacaciones y los regalos; reían pero llegó un momento en el que Aarón se quedó callado recordando, su rostro adoptó una mueca de angustia y el labio inferior le tembló, no quería llorar.

Albus y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas y voltearon a ver a Charlestón, que tenía sus ojos verdes humedecidos por las lagrimas, ninguno se atrevía a preguntar, Albus no conocía muy a Aarón y no quería importunar con preguntas tontas, le dio un codazo a Scorpius para que el hablara. Scorpius asintió, se acercó a su amigo que lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Scorpius con voz suave.

Aarón sonrió y elevó su mirada hacia el techo.

-¿Aarón?-dijo Albus

-Mi padre-contestó simplemente.

-¿Qué pasa con tu padre?-dijo Albus sin pensar.

-Murió Albus, un mes antes de que comenzara el curso –dijo mirando a Potter, Scorpius bajó la mirada, sí sabía de que hablaba su amigo.

-Si quieres desahogarte…

-Albus, Scorpius, Richard y tú son los únicos amigos que tengo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes y…

-¿Qué pasa con Zabini? ¿Él no es tu amigo?

-No Albus, nunca lo ha sido, lo de él es pura fachada. Tú ocupaste su lugar, mi padre…murió asesinado-dijo llorando-No sé porque lo hicieron, el día en que fuimos a la reunión de la Orden fue un día después de lo que pasó con mi padre…

-Lo siento, no lo sabía-dijo Albus sorprendido poniendo una mano sobre un hombro.

-¿Richard lo sabe?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Si ya lo sé-dijo una voz desde la puerta, era Richard que veía a Aarón con pena-Me lo dijo en vacaciones-se sentó en la cama de su amigo.

Aarón sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su túnica.

-Aarón, ¿Por qué dijiste que Zabini era pura fachada?-dijo Richard serio.

-Eso es algo que no les diré-miró a los tres-Por ahora.


	10. Bienvenida

**Hola de nuevo, aqui con la continuación espero que les agrade....**

**Dudas y comentarios al final.....jaja.**

* * *

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

**BIENVENIDA**

_**Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.**_

-¿Está bien sanador?-dijo Pansy preocupada.

-Sí, ha sanado bien pero lo que me preocupa es que no recuerda lo que paso.

-¿Podrá hacerlo?

-Sí pero puede ser en un periodo largo, deberá recordar paulatinamente, no debe alterarse ni frustrarse con eso.

-Bien, como usted diga.

El sanador salió de la habitación dándoles el paso a los señores Thomas que entraron como rayo.

-¡Rachel! ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Lavender acercándose a ella ante una mirada seria de Pansy.

-Estoy bien, pero disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?

-Oh, es verdad, soy Lavender Brown-Thomas, él es mi marido Dean somos los padres de Jordana.

-¿Jordana? ¿Cuál Jordana?-dijo confundida mirando a su madre.

-La profesora Mcgonagall vendrá a verte dentro de unos minutos-dijo Pansy que taladreaba a los Thomas con la mirada.

Rachel asintió todavía confundida, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con Jordana Thomas? ¿Por qué ambas estaban en el hospital?

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**6 de Enero de 2018**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

Rachel caminaba lentamente por Hogwarts tratando de recordar sus pasos por aquel castillo que sabía que había caminado por esos pasillos llenos de estudiantes que platicaban y caminaban hacia cada clase. Ella sentía que apenas caminaba por ellos.

¿Qué le había pasado para no recordar nada? ¿Qué? Chocó con un chico de túnica de Ravenclaw que por algún motivo se le hacía conocido pero no sabía quien era.

-Lo lamento-dijo avergonzada, el chico la detuvo con un agarre suave sobre su brazo, ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Estás bien Zabini?-dijo preocupado.

-Claro, ¿Por qué he de estar mal?-dijo sonriendo arrancándole una al Ravenclaw que se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla suavemente.

Rachel lo miró con curiosidad en sus ojos castaños al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente.

-Cuídate mucho-dijo soltándola, se dio media vuelta, recordó algo, volteó levemente y dijo-Soy Lysander Scamander.

Dicho esto se fue dejándola más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Se apoyó en una pared y cerró los ojos. Después de unos minutos volvió a abrirlos.

-¿Qué tengo que ver con él con Lysander Scamander?

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Despacho de Minerva Mcgonagall**_

-¿No será malo que se enamoren en estos momentos?-dijo Teddy.

-Mejor tarde que nunca-contestó Mcgonagall con una sonrisa.

-Cada vez entiendo menos-dijo Teddy fastidiado.

-No se trata de entender joven Lupin-dijo el retrato de Dumbledore.

-Esos chicos tendrán que enfrentarse a muchas cosas y a la propia muerte, ¿Quieres negarles el gusto de sentir el amor?-dijo Mcgonagall.

Teddy enarcó una ceja-Todavía no saben quiénes son los elegidos-dijo burlón.

-Ya lo sabremos Ted, ya lo veremos-dijo Dumbledore desde su retrato.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sala Común de Slytherin**_

Aarón estaba leyendo sobre una butaca, cerca de él estaba Richard que hablaba animadamente con Landon Zabini.

Lo veía de reojo, tenía que vigilarlo estaba casi seguro de que él fue el autor del ataque hacia Rachel y Jordana; algo debía de saber la chica ya que apareció en el lugar de los hechos pero no podía preguntarle nada porque simplemente, parecía presa de un obliviate temporal.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió dejando pasar a una chica de cabello negro largo, era Rachel.

En un instante, la sala común se quedó en silencio, todos miraban a la chica como si fuera la primera vez que la veían y la primera vez que ella pisaba la sala común de las serpientes.

Landon dejó su plática para mirar a su hermana, todos hicieron lo mismo que el.

Rachel se quedó parada en medio de la estancia siendo presa de las miradas acusatorias y avergonzadas de los slytherin, Aarón dejó su libro al lado mientras metía su mano en una bolsa de la túnica donde tenía su varita preparada para atacar o defender.

Una chica de séptimo se acercó a ella y le propinó una senda cachetada que le volteó el rostro a Zabini, ella la miró con los ojos aguados.

-¡ES PARA QUE APRENDAS A NO METERTE DONDE NO TE LLAMAN!

"_Castigo a la Slytherin"_ pensó Aarón estudiando con la mirada a sus compañeros de casa. Vio como Albus y Scorpius estaban al lado de Richard que se veía pasmado.

Otra cachetada esta vez de varias alumnas de segundo y tercero. Rachel trataba de defenderse pero sus movimientos era aun algo débiles gracias a su lenta recuperación.

-¡Nunca un Slytherin ayuda a otras casas!-gritó un chico-¡Mucho menos a un Hupplepuff!

-¿De qué hablan?-murmuró Rachel-No entiendo.

-De nada te servirá hacerte la desentendida hermanita-dijo Landon sacando su varita y apuntándola.

Sonreía con malignidad algunos slytherin fruncieron el ceño, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

¿Quién tenía razón? Tres chicos suspiraron fastidiados sería difícil salir de allí.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Patio de Transformaciones**_

James les mostraba a Lorcan y a Lysander un pedazo de pergamino viejo que Potter veía con admiración mientras Lorcan y Lysander lo miraban incrédulos.

-Ehh… ¿Y dices que el tío Harry te lo mandó?-dijo Lorcan tomando el pergamino entre sus manos y le daba vueltas examinándolo.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-dijo Lysander señalando el pergamino que su hermano tenía.

James hizo una mueca de dolor y enfado como si lo que dijo su amigo fuera un insulto hacia su persona.

-¿No estarás bromeando? ¡Esto es algo maravilloso, único, algo que nos va a salvar de las bromas que hacemos y nos va a ayudar a descubrir a quien ya saben-dijo James feliz y contento.

-¿Se lo dirás a Roxanne?-dijo Lorcan.

-Si se lo digo a ella, tendré que decírselo también a Gaby-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

Los Scamander intercambiaron miradas picaras y voltearon a ver a su amigo con una ceja enarcada, Potter frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-soltó James.

-¿Desde cuándo es _Gaby_ y no _Gabriela_?-dijeron ambos gemelos a coro.

James se sorprendió y desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba con él, esos días se preocupaba demasiado por la rubia de ojos verdes…Pensándolo bien, desde que la conoció se preocupaba por ella y cuando no estaba cerca sentía una parte de él extraña como si le faltara algo que lo recuperaba con la simple presencia de ella.

-¡No empiecen! ¡Solo es mi amiga!-dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y su sorpresa.

-Yo creo que para ti es algo más-dijo Lorcan burlón.

-¡No es cierto!

-Ajá, y los snorckacs de cuernos arrugados existen-soltó Lysander sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Y qué pasa con Rachel?-dijo viendo a Lysander-¿Y con Roxi?-esta vez miró a Lorcan.

Ambos Scamander se sonrojaron y James soltó una carcajada.

-¿Lo ven?

-James, el día en que tú te declares a Gabriela nosotros lo haremos con Rachel y Roxanne.

-¡Y dale con eso! ¡Que no me gusta Gabriela!

-¡Tiempo al tiempo amigo!

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Aula de Transformaciones**_

Roxanne y Gabriela iban saliendo de su primera clase de transformaciones de esa semana.

Roxanne estaba hecha una furia, se le notaba por lo roja que estaba, a duras penas Gabriela trataba de tranquilizarla pero era inútil.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?!-decía Roxanne enfadada-¡Se saltaron transformaciones!

-Solo Lorcan y James-dijo Gabriela riendo.

-¡Ya me oirán cuando los vea!

-¿No se supone que la que tenía que ponerse así era yo no tú?

-Da igual.

Una chica castaña rojiza y una pelinegra se acercaban corriendo a ellas-Hola Roxi, hola Gabriela-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Hola Rose, hola Alice-contestó Gabriela sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué tiene Roxi?-preguntó Rose.

Gabriela rió aun mas-Está enojada porque Lorcan y James la dejaron sola soportando a Amadeus.

-Vaya, sí que le afectó-dijo Alice.

-Y bastante-dijo una voz divertida atrás de ellas.

-¡Susana! ¿Por qué tardaste?-dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Estaba hablando con Flitwick acerca del wingardium leviosa.

Rose y Alice rodaron los ojos mientras corrían hacia donde estaban Roxanne y Gabriela dándoles, al menos una, una tremenda bronca por no entrar a clases. Gabriela la detenía para evitar que Weasley se abalanzara sobre James y Lorcan.

-¡Olvídate de tu partido de quidditch!-gritaba Roxanne, James se escondía detrás de Lysander asustado-¡Olvídate de tus bromas y de tu dichoso mapa!

-¿Mapa?-dijo Gabriela confundida-¿Qué mapa?-dijeron Alice, Rose, Susana y Gabriela.

Lorcan le dio un coscorrón a James que se lo dio a Lysander quien se lo dio a Roxanne que lo fulminó con la mirada.

Gabriela, Rose y Alice intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza y confusión.

Un gran estruendo sacudió a Hogwarts al completo, gritos de estudiantes se oían por todos lados. Los chicos se abrazaron entre sí.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Alice. Ninguno dijo nada, estaban igual de asustados que ella.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sala Común de Slytherin… momentos antes.**_

-¡Quítate de en medio Charlestón!-gritó Landon furioso apuntando al rubio con su varita. Aarón hacía lo mismo, estaba parado frente a Rachel.

Los slytherin los veían con sorpresa, ¿No que Zabini y Charlestón eran amigos? ¿Por qué se atacaban el uno al otro?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que este otros tres meses en San Mungo? No gracias-dijo Aarón con un poco de burla.

Rachel comprendía poco a poco lo que sucedía, había estado meses en San Mungo, entendía ahora porque tenía cierto miedo hacia su hermano, ella había salvado a ¿Jordana Thomas? Y eso no lo hacían nunca los slytherin, ahora lo que faltaba era saber porque lo hizo.

-¿Me quieren explicar que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-dijo ella fastidiada.

-Tranquila Zabini, ya lo recordarás.

-No, quiero saberlo ahora-dijo ella tajante.

Su cuerpo se envolvió en una espesa bruma morada, cerró los ojos y los recuerdos regresaron a su cabeza. DS, la organización liderada por su hermano y Roberts, las clases de Hogwarts, su primera conversación con los slytherin. Todo regresó a su mente.

Tantos años de dolor con su hermano le dieron el valor para encararlo, regresó a la normalidad pero su nivel de magia ascendía mas y mas, lo podía sentir Zabini que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, el chico Charlestón miró de reojo a la chica que tenía detrás.

-¡Rachel cálmate!-le dijo Aarón asustado.

Otra vez la bruma morada se formó alrededor del cuerpo de la chica que veía a los slytherin con odio y rencor.

-¡RACHEL CONTROLATE, VAS A PROVOCAR QUE ESTO SE DESPLOME!-gritó Aarón asustado y preocupado.

La bruma morada tomó fuerza y explotó empujando a los slytherin, Aarón se acercó a ella para disminuir la magia que había expulsado.

La tomó por los hombros, cerró los ojos y se concentró, sentía como su magia corría por sus venas; poco a poco, Rachel comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Aarón la soltó como si quemara.

Rachel abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miró a Aarón, Scorpius y Albus para después salir corriendo de la sala común.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Pasillo de Transformaciones.**_

-¡Qué bien ya paso!-dijo Rose aliviada.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-dijo Susana enojada y asustada.

Roxanne tenía la mirada perdida, no hablaba ni se movía.

-¿Roxi?-dijo Gabriela acercándose a su amiga.

Por el otro lado del pasillo apareció Rachel Zabini corriendo como si estuviera huyendo de algo o de alguien. Pasó a un lado de ellos y al verla, Roxanne la siguió gritando su nombre. Los demás chicos se miraron extrañados y la siguieron hasta el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

-¡no se qué fue lo que hice! ¡No se qué paso conmigo, cuando me recobré vi a Charlestón frente a mí con los ojos cerrados!-dijo Rachel llorando.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-dijo Roxanne abrazándola.

-¿Por qué la toman conmigo?

-Déjalos así son los slytherin-oyó varios carraspeos pertenecientes a James, Gabriela y Rose, rodó los ojos y dijo-Bueno, algunos.

-Me asusté mucho.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?-dijo Zabini separándose de Roxanne y se sorprendía al ver a siete chicos detrás de ellas.

-Tú sigue adelante Rachel, no dejes que nada de lo que ellos digan o hagan te afecte-contestó Roxanne.

-Gracias Weasley-dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dime Roxanne, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, además-señaló a los chicos y chicas-Ellos te ayudarán en lo que quieras.

-Bienvenida al club, Zabini-dijo James con una sonrisa burlona.

Todos incluida Rachel se soltaron a reír cuando otra voz se oyó en el baño.

-No te conviene Rachel-dijo la voz de Aarón-Son muchos gryffindor y un ravenclaw.

La chica se fijó en quienes estaban con el rubio de segundo, si recordaba bien eran Richard Nott, Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy.

-Charlestón, nadie te dio voz ni voto aquí, asi que largo-dijo Lorcan sonriendo de medio lado que ninguna chica vio.

-Y que yo sepa este no es tu baño Scamander, yo puedo estar en donde yo quiera.

-Chicos-dijo Roxanne algo nerviosa, ninguno le hizo caso.

-Aarón, bájale ¿sí?-dijo Gabriela separando a su gemelo de Lorcan.

-Bueno chicos y chicas-dijo James-es momento de que nos dejen platicar un rato a solas con Zabini.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh, no sean chismosos, ahora adiós-dijo Lysander con picardía.

-Nos vemos en la sala común entonces-dijo Rose saliendo junto con Richard, Albus, Scorpius, Alice y Susana.

Dentro solo quedaron los de segundo con la chica de primero.

-No la molesten si-dijo Roxanne.

-No te preocupes Roxi-dijo Lorcan guiñándole un ojo haciendo que Roxanne se sonrojara levemente.

-Lo tenemos todo controlado-dijo Lysander.

Roxanne salió al instante, Gabriela los veía con los brazos cruzados y las cejas enarcadas, Lorcan le dio un leve codazo a James y Lysander le dio uno a Aarón.

-Gab, es en serio, no haremos nada malo-dijo Aarón con fastidio.

-Eso no me preocupa Aarón-dijo ella-Lo que me preocupa ¿desde cuándo ustedes cuatro se hablan?

-Gaby no te preocupes todo está bien-dijo James acercándose a ella sonriendo con nerviosismo-Además, ¿Es tu hermano no? Debemos llevarnos bien con él-dijo acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con suavidad.

-Uf, está bien, confiaré en ustedes, nos vemos, hasta luego Zabini.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Stonehenge, Inglaterra.**_

-Violonchelo se está moviendo-dijo la voz de Gloria Charlestón-¿Si ellos ya saben quiénes son?

-Les daremos lucha como hasta ahora-contestó una mujer ya grande-Protegeremos a los elegidos como lo hicimos hace ya mil años.

-No sé qué es lo que me ha ocultado Robert desde hace años Nashda, sabes que estoy aquí para descubrirlo. Quiero saber ese secreto que tanto guardaba y lo hacía enojarse tanto con nuestra hija.

-Pero no lo encontrarás aquí por cómo quieres entrar, es una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros y tus hijos te necesitan Gloria, ahora más que nunca. Ha llegado el momento de que les cuentes todo, es relevante que ellos lo sepan, ayudaran mejor a los elegidos.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Bosque Prohibido.**_

-Ya se a quienes vigilan los Scamander y los Charlestón-dijo un chico castaño a una figura alta con una capa color morado con negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

-¿Si? ¿Además de Potter y Malfoy?-dijo la voz de una joven.

-Y se ha agregado una Weasley-dijo un chico pelinegro.

-¿Weasley?-dijo la chica riendo-¿Cuál Weasley?

-Roxanne Weasley.

-¿Así que los protectores son los dos Scamander, los Charlestón y una Weasley?

-Eso parece.

-¿Y qué hay de los elegidos?

-Tenemos varias sospechas. Creemos que son Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, James Potter y… Rachel Zabini.

-¡Potter, Malfoy, Weasley y Zabini!

-Sí, aunque falta que uno de ellos se rebele en teoría son ellos.

-Esto está a beneficio nuestro-dijo la chica-Preparen a sus compañeros, pronto daremos el golpe que decidirá el rumbo del mundo mágico.


	11. Cumpleaños y Quidditch

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por la tardada actualizacion, no es mi intencion que las actualizaciones sean tan largas pero es que la escuela me ha quitado tiempo, y hasta ahora me di un tiempo para actualizar, de corazon les doy las gracias por aguantar tanto tiempo, tambien gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios en cada uno de los capitulos de verdad les digo que me da gusto ver que esta historia les ha gustado y agradado, gracias tambien por el tiempo que se dan en leer esta historia que es para ustedes.**

**Bien aqui esta el cap, espero que les guste y espero sus imperdonables, porque veran personajes que seran la base de la historia ahora no adelanto nada mas, espero que les agrade y nos vemos abajo en el botoncito de go.**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 10

**CUMPLEAÑOS Y QUIDDITCH**

_**Viernes 12 de Enero del 2018**_

James se despertó emocionado, estaba feliz, ese día no era igual que todos los anteriores, aquel día era muy especial para él. No era navidad, ni día de los inocentes, no, ese día, James Sirius Potter cumplía trece años.

Se levantó de la cama con su pijama color rojo oscuro, se colocó sus sandalias y caminó hasta la ventana. Corrió levemente las cortinas y vio como el sol salía e iluminaba los terrenos del colegio, se alejó de la ventana y regresó a su cama, sonrió era su primer cumpleaños con sus cuatro amigos juntos y quizá uno que otro agregado.

No todo Gryffindor sabía que cumplía años y esperaba que asi fuera pero su deseo no fue escuchado; oyó los ronquidos leves de Harrison Foster que seguía dormido en la cama frente a él y, una contraria a la suya se oía como Lorcan poco a poco se levantaba sin hacer ruido. Sus compañeros se comenzaban a levantar para darse un baño antes de las clases que tenía ese día. Clases. Todo era perfecto hasta que apareció esa palabra en su cabeza.

-Buenos días James-dijo Lorcan con cara de sueño-¿Menuda semanita no?

James rió al recordar lo que pasó a lo largo de esa semana. Dos chicas, una de Gryffindor de su curso y la otra de Ravenclaw que se dedicaron a perseguirlos todos los días, a cada hora, por todos lados.

No podían estar tranquilos o al menos James, en la sala común, eso hizo que Roxanne y Lysander dejaran de hablarles por el resto de la semana. Gabriela era la única que trataba de hablar con ellos pero terminó enojada gracias a ambas chicas y les dejó de hablar. Sí había sido una semana pesada.

-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños-dijo Lorcan a su amigo.

-Gracias Lorcan-dijo James viendo la puerta nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Lorcan que se acercaba a la puerta del baño.

-Siento que en cualquier momento Carmison va a entrar por esa puerta-dijo James con voz aguda.

Lorcan soltó una carcajada-No te preocupes, Gabriela te va a perdonar.

James se crispó ante lo que Scamander había dicho, decidió que era su momento de venganza-¿Y Roxi crees que te perdone?

-Oh, cállate James-dijo Lorcan entrando al baño.

-¡Tu empezaste Lorcan!-le gritó James desde fuera.

_**Con Lysander y Gabriela.**_

Lysander y Gabriela hablaban fuera de la sala común de los leones, ambos portaban las túnicas azul y rojo.

Por su lado pasó Helen Green de Ravenclaw. Lysander rodó los ojos y Gabriela la taladreaba con la mirada, ella era la culpable de que Roxanne estuviera tan enojada.

-Dile a tu hermano que ya no le haga caso a Green-susurró Gabriela-Roxi va a acabar matándolos a ambos.

-Si no les hace caso a ustedes menos a mi Gaby-dijo Lysander riendo a medias.

-Al menos intentalo, tu eres la voz razonable en ellos-susurró ella-Yo traté de decírselo a James pero tenía a Carmison revoloteando por todos lados…

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a James?-dijo Lysander en un susurro.

-¿Decirle que?-dijo ella nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué lo quieres puede ser?-contestó Lysander.

Gabriela volteó a verlo con los ojos verdes sin brillo cuando el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió atrás de ella.

_**Habitacion de chicas de segundo, Sala común de Gryffindor. **_

-¿Ya se habrà levantado Jamsie?-decia una y otra vez Rebecca Carmison que caminaba de aquí para alla mordiendose las uñas.

-¿Puedes calmarte Carmison? Me mareas-dijo Roxanne enojada viendola con ganas de matarla.

Rebecca la mirò como si se diera cuenta de que ella existía pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba la extraña amiga de Weasley, Charlestòn.

-¿Qué no deberias estar con Charleston consolandola por sus crisis emocionales?

-Al menos ella no es una arpia como tu Carmison-soltò Roxanne en un hilo de voz.

-No me compares con ella por favor-dijo Carmison dandose aires.

Roxanne salio de la habitación dando un portazo. Cada alumno salìa apresuradamente de la sala comun y ella no podia entender porque. Se encontró con quien menos querìa encontrarse en ese momento. Bufò exasperada, no podria salir sin felicitar a su primo.

-¡JAMSIE!-gritò una voz desde las escaleras, sintio como la empujaban y por poco pierde el equilibrio sino se hubiera sostenido de la pared.

Vio como Carmison se sujetaba al cuello de su primo y le daba sendos besos en las mejillas. De lo enojada que estaba no se dio cuenta de que un chico la miraba. James y Lorcan salian de la sala comun seguidos por la castaña dorada Carmison y ella no tuvo otra opcion mas que seguirlos. Salio rapidamente por el retrato y vio a su mejor amigo hablando con Lysander, se puso al lado de James que en ese momento veia a Lorcan siendo abrazado por Green. Se dirigio hacia sus amigos.

-Nunca Lysander, solo podemos ser amigos-escuchò que Gabriela decia para después irse a paso rapido hacia el Gran Comedor sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez.

-¿Jamsie?-dijo la melosa voz de Carmison al sorprendido muchacho que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Lysander.

Mirò aun sorprendido como el rubio Ravenclaw y su prima se iban juntos por el mismo camino que habia tomado Charleston.

_**Gran Comedor**_

Teddy se paseaba entre las mesas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw tratando de localizar a dos chicos con los que queria habla muy seriamente, habia escuchado la conversación que habian tenido con Rachel Zabini. ¿Qué se creian esos chicos? De bromistas a detectives, si tan solo eso lo supiera Harry se enojaria bastante y èl no intercedia por James esta vez.

Chocò por accidente con una chica de Gryffindor que no levanto la cabeza al verlo, murmurò un leve lo siento y siguió de largo.

-¿Buscas a alguien joven Lupin?-dijo Slughorn que pasaba los horarios por la mesa de las serpientes.

-Aun alumno de segundo de Slytherin profesor-contestò Teddy mirando a Slughorn.

-¿De segundo?

-Si, a Aaròn Charleston.

-Me parece que se acaba de ir a su primera clase del dia. ¿Por qué no lo buscas en el almuerzo?

-Si, supongo que tendra que ser asi.

_**Mesa de Gryffindor, Gran Comedor**_

-¿Ese que esta ahí no es Teddy?-dijo Rose soltando a un distraido James y sentandose a un lado de Lorcan.

-Si, ¿Qué estara hablando con Slughorn?-dijo Lorcan que volteo a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Hola chicos-dijo la voz de Albus parado atrás de James que casi no comia.

-Hola Albus-contestaron Rose, Lorcan y Alice.

-¿Qué le pasa a James?-pregunto Albus confundido y preocupado nunca habia visto a su hermano mayor asi.

-Solo esta enojado porque ni Roxanne, Lysander y Gabriela lo han felicitado-contesto Rose con una media sonrisa.

-Sus razones han de tener ¿no?-dijo Alice distraidamente.

Albus miro a su hermano. Era extraño verlo comportarse asi, tendria que hablar con el después. James no era de los que se entristecian por cumplir años aunque pensandolo bien, ¿Quién era triste cumpliendo años? Obviamente nadie.

-Hola James-dijo Albus a su hermano que no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, suspirò pesadam,ente-¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!-gritò con todas sus fuerzas exaltando a los alumnos de Gryfindor y al mismo James.

-¡Por Merlin Al! ¡No me grites que no estoy sordo!-replicò James mirando a su hermano menor con enojo.

-Pues no lo parece-siguio Albus-¡Vengo a felicitar a mi hermano por su cumpleaños y resulta que su cabeza esta a miles de años luz!

-Basta ya Al, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus discursos morales.

-¿Al menos me permitiras felicitarte?

James sonrio, extendiò los brazos y dijo-Ven aquí enano-Albus lo abrazo fuertemente y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano.

-A ver abran paso, que falto yo-dijo una voz alegre y vivaz detrás de ellos que conocian bien.

-¡Teddy!-dijo James emocionado-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrias a Hogwarts?

-Ya sabes, cosas del trabajo-contestò Ted con las manos en la cintura, se acercò a James y lo abrazò-¡Feliz cumpleaños Jamie!

-Gracias-contestò James con una gran sonrisa que se difuminò al ver a su prima y su mejor amiga que lo ignoraban a como diera lugar.

-Tranquilo, ya se les pasara-dijo Teddy a su lado.

-Eso espero Teddy, eso espero-dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos, recordò algo y dijo-Por cierto, no me vuelvas a llamar Jamie.

_**Aula de Encantamientos**_

-¿En donde te metiste Al?-replicò Scorpius a su amigo cuando se sentò en el sitio que le habia guardado.

-Lo siento es que me entretuve con James, hoy es su cumpleaños y esta de un animo insopòrtable-dijo Albus con frustración.

-¿De verdad?-dijo una voz suave a un lado de ellos, era Rachel Zabini.

-Ya lo creo-siguio Albus-Lo unico que se es que ni Roxanne ni Gabriela lo han felicitado por su cumpleaños.

-Vaya-dijo Rachel-Tomando en cuenta que Roxanne no puede ver a James ni a Lorcan por el momento…

-¿De que hablas?-dijo Albus con curiosidad mientras Scorpius veía fijamente a Flitwick para que no descubriera que estaban hablando.

-Lo que me ha contado Roxanne es que hay dos chicas que se la pasan atrás de ellos y que no las dejan hablar con ellos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Scorpius alterado-¿Por eso no se hablan?

-¿Pasa algo señor Malfoy?-dijo Flitwick que los miraba serio.

-No pasa nada profesor-dijo Rachel rápidamente-Solo les explicaba a Potter y a Malfoy los movimientos para el wingardium leviosa.

Flitwick enarcò una ceja y volvió a la clase. Los tres chicos suspiraron aliviados.

_**Mansion Malfoy, Wiltshire Inglaterra.**_

-Dime rápido que quieres Andromeda, Draco y Astoria no tardaran en llegar-dijo una mujer rubia mas joven que la castaña que tenia enfrente.

-¿Saben Lucius y Narcisa lo que ha sucedido en Hogwarts?

-Creo que si ¿y eso que?

-Gloria, el ataque a Thomas y Zabini no fue un simple accidente y una casualidad como el Profeta lo ha difundido, hay algo mas atrás de todo eso.

-Eso ya lo se-dijo Gloria rodando los ojos-Violon..

-No, me refiero a algo dentro de Hogwarts que opera en las sombras.

-No entiendo-dijo Gloria con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es tan simple…hay una logia dentro de Hogwarts.

-¿Logia?

-Si, el ataque estaba planeado para Thomas no para Zabini pero no fue planeado por los estudiantes que están dentro de la logia, esa orden es de afuera.

-¿Qué?

-Esa logia tiene como objetivo encontrar a los cinco chicos elegidos desde hace ya décadas, encontrarlos y matarlos para evitar una colision de creencias mágicas en toda Europa.

-No puede ser.

-Esa información la tiene el ministerio pero no sabe donde, supongo que Harry ya lo sabe porque mando a un grupo de aurores entre los que estaba mi nieto, a Hogwarts, Harry quiere a esa organización fuera del colegio.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-dijo Gloria estatica.

-¡Tenemos que hablar con Harry inmediatamente!

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, Terrenos.**_

¡Que buen cumpleaños! Dos de sus amigos no le hablaban y la chica que era su mejor amiga lo evitaba. Estaba dando vueltas por los terrenos para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza pero no daban resultados.

Suspirò pesadamente y elevò la mirada al cielo azul; ¿Por qué se sentía tan devastado? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que hacia y decía Gabriela?

Son tantas preguntas y no podía darles respuesta, se recargò sobre un árbol y bajo la mirada tratando de entender a sus sentimientos.

Paso unos segundos asi hasta que sintió una presencia cerca de el, levantò la vista y se encontró con la persona de la que pensaba en ese momento.

-Gabriela-dijo en un murmullo, le daba la espalda pero aun asi sabia que ella lo había escuchado.

Ella no hizo amago de haberlo escuchado, èl volvió a hablarle esta vez mas fuerte.

-Gabriela, escuchame-dijo James acercándose un poco a la chica.

-James-dijo volteando hacia el.

-No se que hice, pero parece que fue algo malo porque ni Roxanne, Lysander ni tu me dirigen la palabra.

-¿Ahora que es tu cumpleaños te das cuenta de que existimos?-dijo la chica con voz fría mirándolo con fiereza en sus ojos verdes.

-¿De que hablas?-dijo James confundido. _"¿Qué me perdi?"_pensó el chico mientras analizaba las palabras dichas por Gabriela.

-No te hagas el tonto que no te queda-le espetò Gabriela.

Muy bien, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada y se supone que debía saber que pasaba o quizá si lo sabia solo que no quería admitir que fuera por eso.

Tendría que sacárselo a Charlestòn a la buena y si no cedia tendría que usar su herencia Potter.

_**Pasillo del séptimo piso.**_

Lorcan respiraba entrecortadamente mientras corria detrás de una enfurecida Roxanne Weasley. Riò levemente, le gustaba verla enfadada, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente y sus mejillas se teñian levemente de rojo. Recordó porque la chica estaba tan enfadada.

Según èl, la culpa era de James, era el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor y gracias a eso ganó admiradoras hasta debajo de las piedras y desde eso no podían estar los cinco juntos como amigos que eran, hasta Lysander se enojo con ellos por lo mismo. La única diferencia entre los Scamander era que Lysander ya le había echado el ojo a una niña de Slytherin y Lorcan no o al menos creía que no.

Pero la prueba estaba en ese momento en sus manos, el estar persiguiendo a Roxanne para hacer las paces con ella era un augurio de que algo pasaba entre esos dos.

-Roxanne ¿Puedes esperar…un momento?-dijo Lorcan con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo girándose completamente enojada.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

-¡Y aun lo preguntas!

-De verdad no entiendo porque estas tan enojada, ¿Te molesta porque somos amigos o también porque siguen a James?

-¡NO ES NINGUNA DE ESAS DOS COSAS!

-Roxanne, ¿Estas celosa?-dijo Lorcan agarrándola levemente del brazo.

-¿Cómo voy a estar celosa? ¡Piensa al menos un poco Scamander!-dijo ella soltándose de su agarre.

_**Retrato de la Dama Gorda.**_

-¿Iras mañana al partido de quidditch?-pregunto Albus que estaba recargado en la pared, a su lado, Scorpius en la misma posición solo que con lo brazos cruzados miraban a Rose que estaba parada frente a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Si, juega James ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Rose.

-Tienes razón se me había olvidado-dijo Albus apenado.

-Oh no-dijo Rose cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Scorpius sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

-Carmison y Green vienen para aca-murmurò Rose con frustración.

-¿Las que persiguen aq James y Lorcan?-señalo Albus con una media sonrisa.

-No es gracioso Al, si tu hermano gana el partido de mañana; esto será peor-apuntò Scorpius con seriedad.

-¿Qué no lo es ya?-dijo Rose con falsa sorpresa.

-Weasley, la fama va a aumentar en la cabeza de tu primo, ¿Qué crees que pasara después?

-Eso no pasara Malfoy.

-Ya lo veras Weasley y cuando eso pase me daras la razón.

-¿Una apuesta?-propuso Rose. Albus abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y mirò a su amigo que sonreía arrogante.

-No-dijo simplemente-Se que tengo razón; como te dije Weasley, ya lo veras.

Albus respirò hondo por un momento pensó que Scorpius aceptaría la loca propuesta de su prima. Le dio gracias al cielo varias veces porque cuando las ideas de Rose y Scorpius se unian eran dinamita pura.

_**Sabado 13 de Enero 2018**_

Ese dia James se levantò muy temprano no sabia si era por los nervios del partido o porque tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza. Lo que de verdad le importaba era su partido de quidditch, era su partido debut como buscador de gryffindor y quería ser uno de los mejores al igual que su padre y su abuelo antes de èl.

Había recibido la noche anterior una carta de sus padres diciéndole que lo irían a ver al partido y esa noticia lo llenò de felicidad. Sonrio acostado en su cama con dosel nada podía ser mejor; se enderezò de golpe al recordar el pergamino que había guardado en el fondo de su baul, se levantò para sacar el mapa del merodeador.

Se sentò en su cama de nuevo, tomo su varita de la mesilla de noche, apuntò al mapa y dijo en voz baja-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Cada rincón de Hogwarts apareció en el mapa, se puso a buscar el punto con el nombre de Lysander Scamander y lo encontró a fuera de la sala común de Ravenclaw al lado del nombre de P. Pettigrew.

¿Quién era ese tal Pettigrew? Nunca había oído ese nombre en el colegio ni fuera de èl.

-Travesura realizada-dijo James y el mapa desapareció completamente, se quedó con una interrogante y un alivio, Lysander no estaba con Gabriela.

_**Despacho de Minerva Mcgonagall**_

Ted Lupin estaba sentado frente al escritorio de la directora con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y el cabello le cambiaba de color azul a rojo intermitentemente.

El retrato de Dumbledore lo veía con gracia mientras que otros lo veian con incredulidad.

-Hable en serio profesor-dijo Ted-¿Cómo que vamos a encontrar a una persona que nos ayude con esto-dijo Ted incrédulo.

-Es la verdad señor Lupin-dijo el retrato-Ademas esa persona era conocida de Remus y Harry.

-¿Conocia a mi padre?

-Y muy bien he de añadir.

-¿Quién es esa persona?

-Peter Pettigrew.

-¡Pero profesor èl es un mortifago, puede ser un espia!

-El puede saber los secretos que escondia Voldemort alrededor de dos antiguas organizaciones mágicas.

Al fin todo tenía sentido para èl, asi que dos organizaciones mágicas, solo le faltaba saber quienes eran.

_**Vestibulo, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria.**_

-¿Estas segura de que los tenemos que esperar aquí?-dijo James a su prima Rose-¡Aun no desayuno nada y el partido es dentro de dos horas!

-¡Ay James no seas chilleta! No han de tardar-dijo Rose comenzando a enfadarse.

James se recargò en la pared con los brazos cruzados, veía a la puerta del comedor, hace varios minutos que le dio a Lorcan un breve mensaje ya que Rose lo jalaba constantemente, sonrio al ver salir a Albus que traia algo envuelto en una servilleta.

-Hola Rose-dijo Albus-Aquí esta lo que me pediste, falta media hora James y no has desayunado.

-No fue mi culpa, Rose dijo que había llegado una carta de papà y dijo que teníamos que esperarlos.

-¿Van a venir a ver el partido?-dijo Albus sorprendido.

Una voz se oia cerca de ellos, una voz aguda y emocionada como de una niña, los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas tratando de descubrir de quien era esa voz.

James y Albus se miraron un momento y luego veian el pasillo y se miraron de nuevo.

-¿Lily?-dijeron al mismo tiempo que una mata de cabello rojo corria hacia ellos y saltaba encima de James.

-Ahhh-gritò James al ser sorprendido, a su lado, Albus y Rose reian por lo bajo-Lily, ¿Qué eres conejo?-dijo el mayor de los Potter tratando de quitarse de encima a su hermana menor.

Lily en cambio estaba de lo mas feliz en ver a sus hermanos, atrás de ella, Harry y Ginny veian la escena con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Lily bajate!-dijo James algo molesto, la pelirroja le hizo caso para luego acercarse a Albus sonriendo, lo abrazò con mucha fuerza demostrándole lo mucho que los había extrañado.

-Vamos Lily, los veras gran parte del dia-dijo Harry Potter acercándose a sus hijos junto con su esposa.

-Hola tio Harry, tia Ginny-dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Hola papa, mama-dijeron los dos chicos Potter.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dando paso a los alumnos que iban directo al campo de quidditch, James se separò de su familia y se perdió entre los alumnos que tenían bufandas o banderas de colores rojo y dorado o amarillo y plateado.

_**Campo de quidditch, Partido Gryffindor vs Huplepuff**_

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar, en las gradas se oian los gritos de los estudiantes que apoyaban a los equipos.

Por fin era el momento de su primer partido, estaba emocionado y eufórico pero al mismo tiempo nervioso y tenia una extraña sensación que nada tenia que ver con el partido. Era incertidumbre y miedo. Miedo de que algo pasara en el partido e incertidumbre por la logia de Hogwarts que ojala, no se atrevieran a atacar en pleno partido.

-Esperemos que este partido sea interesante-comenzò el narrador del partido Jeremie Swan-Ha sonado el silbato y alla van…Gryffindor esta en posición de la quaffle van directo a los postes que protege Courtney Mckinnon.

James observaba el partido con nerviosismo aun no había visto la snitch pero el equipo no anotaba y si no anotaba no podría atrapar la snitch.

-Anoten ya-murmurò.

_**Gradas, familia Potter.**_

La voz del chico comentarista se escuchò fuerte cuando James volò hacia la snitch.

-¡POTTER HA VISTO LA SNITCH, ESTA MUY CERCA!

-¡VAMOS GRYFFINDOR, VAMOS JAMES!-gritaba Albus eufórico al igual que su familia y amigos.

Todos se pararon incluidos los jugadores para seguir con la mirada a James, alargò un brazo y en unos segundos la snitch ya estaba en su puño.

-¡JAMES POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH GRYFFINDOR GANA!

Justo en ese momento hubo una explosión, todo el estadio se llenò de humo, no se podía ver nada, todo era un caos.

-¡Papa! ¡Mama!-dijo Lily asustada.

-¡Harry haz algo!-gritò Ginny entre el humo, no escuchò la voz de su marido, eso la asustò-¡HARRY!

Dos rayos de luz color amarillo cruzaron el estadio haciendo que poco a poco el humo se disipara, entre los gritos de los estudiantes y profesores se escucharon unos gritos de dolor y preocupación.

-JAMES, JAMES NO.

-¡JAMES REACCIONA!

Ginny se puso palida, el humo se había esfumado pero en el suelo del estadio estaba el equipo de los leones rodeado a otro entre ellos vio a su marido y a Teddy arrodillados a ambos lados desu hijo mayor que tenia sangre corriendo por su rostro.

_**Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Magicas.**_

Harry Potter y Teddy Lupin llegaron rápidamente con la recepcionista del hospital que los vio con seriedad.

-¡Un sanador rápido!-gritò Teddy a lo cual la recepcionista lo fulmino con la mirada, eso poco le importò, la prioridad ahora era la salud y vida de James.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo una sanadora que pasaba por ahí.

-Un atentado-contestò rápidamente Teddy.

-Estaba jugando quidditch cuando paso todo-explicò Harry.

-Rapido, acompáñenme, aun podemos salvarlo.


	12. Necesitamos Respuestas

**CAPITULO ONCE**

**NECESITAMOS RESPUESTAS**

_**31 de Enero del 2018, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

El ambiente en el colegio se había calmado un poco, los aurores seguían con sus guardias alrededor del castillo.

Rumores sobre lo sucedido con James Potter circulaban cada día, a cada hora, desde tres semanas atrás pero en realidad nadie tenia la verdad en sus manos, todo era muy confuso; ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué pasaba en Hogwarts?

¿Podría considerarse el accidente de Potter un ataque de los DS? Esas y mas preguntas pasaban por la mente de los estudiantes, pero solo tres de ellos y una chica tenían la respuesta a cada una de ellas pero ahora con lo sucedido con James nada era probable.

Hasta los profesores estaban asustados, no sabían que pasaría ahora, ese día ni los posteriores, todo era muy confuso. Ya no podían dar tranquilamente sus clases sabiendo que algo se encontraba entre esas paredes de roca, pensando que en cualquier momento, un ataque mas seria presenciado por sus ojos.

Solo los profesores Diego Brington y Joselyn Amadeus parecían estar _felices_ por todo lo sucedido en el colegio y eso asustaba no solo a los alumnos sino también a los profesores, pensar que ellos podrían ser los culpables no los dejaba dormir tranquilos ni estarlo en su presencia.

Aquellas semanas, Poppy Pomfrey había dado un reporte no tan alentador a la directora Mcgonagall.

Un promedio muy grande de alumnos acudía todos los días a la enfermería presentando síntomas de severas crisis nerviosas como escalofríos, dolores de cabeza, espasmos, temblores en todo el cuerpo, angustia, desesperación; muchos de ellos tuvieron que quedarse en la enfermería por unos días y la cifra aumentaba cada vez mas.

El castillo era un caos total, los alumnos se encerraban en sus salas comunes, ni siquiera salían a dar una vuelta, ni al Gran Comedor para la hora de las comidas, se servían en cada sala común.

Gryffindor era una de las casas mas alteradas por lo sucedido con Potter y los que mas crisis nerviosas habían tenido esos días, tenían miedo entre ellos mismos, ya no sentían la misma seguridad que antes y no sabían si la recuperarían algún día.

Ravenclaw, los inteligentes y capaces estudiantes de Hogwarts no tenían ni una explicación lógica a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por momentos creían que era un sueño pero su mente los regresaba a la dolorosa y angustiante realidad. Fueron pocos los que estuvieron de los nervios pero aun así no evitaba el sentirse desesperado y amenazado.

Había habido ataques a Huplepuff y Slytherin y ahora se sumaba Gryffindor, solo faltaban ellos y saber eso era angustiante.

Slytherin, si no tuvieran tanto orgullo aceptarían que después de Gryffindor ellos fueron los que mas crisis tuvieron. Si lo pensaban bien, solo faltaban los Ravenclaw en ser atacados y eso si los asustaba. La sala común estaba mucho mas quieta que antes, se paseaban de un lado a otro, bajaban o subían los escalones hacia sus dormitorios pero todo era en un silencio total.

Era oficial, Hogwarts era un caos y nadie ni siquiera los aurores podían explicar lo que pasaba, todo era muy extraño.

_**Despacho de Diego Brington, Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**_

Ante todo pronostico, Diego Brington era uno de los profesores más nerviosos de Hogwarts. Estaba en el colegio por una razón y uno de sus temores se había vuelto realidad; dentro del colegio alguien planeaba cada ataque en contra de los cinco elegidos, el primero contra Rachel Zabini fue involuntario pero el de James Potter…

Ese era un mero intento de asesinato. ¿Por qué no lo veía así el ministerio y Mcgonagall? Todo era planeado, con tal precisión que no se sabía cuando seria el próximo ataque.

-Debo hablar con los consejeros, esto esta mal-dijo Diego cerrando los ojos y agarró su capa de viaje y salio del despacho con rumbo había Stonehenge.

_**Departamento de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia.**_

Una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes entró al departamento seguida de otra algo mayor de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-¡Esperen!-les gritó Ronald Weasley que se acercaba a ellas desde una mesa lejana-¿Qué hacen aquí?-miraba a ambas mujeres con sorpresa.

-Tenemos que hablar con Potter, Weasley-dijo la rubia-No quiso atendernos antes y lo hará ahora.

-¡Harry no esta! ¡Esta con James!-dijo Ron rápidamente.

-Bien no te sulfures, hablaremos con el luego-dijo Andrómeda.

Ambas salieron de la oficina dejando a un Ron nervioso.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Sala Común de Gryffindor.**_

-¡Tenemos que atrapar a Zabini y Roberts y obligarlos a que digan todo!-dijo Lorcan enojado, estaba arrodillado frente a la chimenea y hablaba con su hermano gemelo, Lysander.

-Es muy arriesgado, Lorcan tranquilízate!-contestó la cabeza de Lysander en el fuego-No es un buen momento.

-¡Ellos atacaron a James, son los culpables de que en el colegio se respire el miedo!-replicó Lorcan.

-Lorcan escúchame, no podemos hacer nada, no tenemos pruebas contra ellos…

-¿Qué pasa con Rachel? ¡Ella sabe quienes son los miembros de la logia!-dijo Lorcan casi gritando.

-¡Cállate!-murmuró Lysander-Se cuanto te afecto lo de James, pero no eres el único pero lo que si se es que después de esto tendremos que quitarles la mascara a esos slytherin.

_**Stonehenge, Inglaterra.**_

Brington se había levantado enojado de su silla donde escuchaba la reunión urgente que convocaron gracias a su llegada y su reporte.

No loe había hecho gracia lo que la líder había dicho, Nashda Macfarlen estaba de acuerdo en seguir la recuperación del elegido del aire mientras que seguía una guerra fría contra Violonchelo y además de eso era la información que debían darles a los cinco elegidos para que la verdadera batalla comenzara, no era posible, eran solo unos niños.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No pueden!-dijo Brington alterado.

-Ha llegado la hora Diego, ya van dos, luego seguirán los demás y debemos evitarlo-dijo McFarlen sin alterarse.

-¡Son solo unos críos! Aun no pueden luchar.

-Es necesario.

-Eso, llévalos al matadero igual como llevaste a Robert.

-Eso es otra cosa.

-Claro como a ti no te interesa nada de lo que esta pasando.

-¡TU NO SABES NADA!

Diego Brington salió de la sede de Dossiers, se puso el gorro de la capa sobre su cabello negro azulado y avanzó varios metros hasta alejarse de la casa, volvió la cabeza varias veces, había algo que no encajaba.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Sala Común de Slytherin.**_

Landon Zabini caminaba tranquilamente por la silenciosa sala común de las serpientes, no sonreía, su rostro estaba impasible.

El hueco del retrato se abrió dando paso a dos alumnos de segundo; uno de ellos se quedo mirando fijamente a Zabini, el otro negó con la cabeza, miró a su amigo quien le hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de primero.

Se quedaron solos y por fin Zabini habló con voz entre sarcasmo y seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres Aarón?

Charleston se acercó rápidamente a su supuesto amigo que al final resultó ser un traidor, lo miró con odio mientras Zabini lo miraba con burla.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo casi ordenó Charlestón.

-Estamos hablando-dijo en una mueca burlona.

-No, vamos a otro lado. Sígueme-dijo Aarón al tiempo que salía de la sala común con Landon detrás.

-¿A dónde me llevas Charlestón?-dijo Zabini aparentando seguridad pero por dentro tenia miedo.

-Ya lo veras-dijo Charlestón a un lado de Zabini-¿Nervioso Landon?

-Claro que no-dijo separando cada silaba.

-Pues deberías-dijo una voz delante de ellos.

Aarón sonrió pero Landon se echó para atrás unos cuantos pasos, una varita lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo Zabini, pareces un perro asustado-dijo otra voz.

-¿Qué quieren?

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a James?

-Yo no le hice nada Scamander, Potter debió de haberse caído de la escoba…

Un fuerte derechazo de parte de Lorcan lo hizo trastabillar y caer de golpe al suelo.

-¡Lorcan contrólate!-dijo Lysander.

Lorcan hizo amago de contestar pero fue callado por Aarón que levantó a Zabini con brusquedad y lo estampó en la pared.

-¿Ahora vas a negar todo lo que hiciste? Primero, hacerte mi amigo incondicional cuando lo que querías era saber cosas acerca de mi familia y la familia de Scorpius y Albus, segundo, atacaste a tu propia hermana sin escrúpulos y casi la matas y tercero, hechizaste la snitch en el partido para que cuando James la tocara, explotara y cayera de la escoba-dijo Aarón con un brillo de furia en sus ojos que a Landon le dio miedo.

-Unos muy buenos planes-dijo Lysander-Pero todos y cada uno de ellos han sido evitados directa e indirectamente, ese ha sido tu fallo y con el, el hecho de que tu y tu grupito han sido descubiertos.

-No es cierto, ¡Nada de lo que dicen es cierto!-dijo Landon asustado.

-¡No lo niegues!-dijo Lorcan pegándole otra vez-¡TODO LO HAS HECHO TU!

-¡No tienen pruebas de nada! ¡DE NADA!

-Ya veremos quien gana la próxima vez-dijo Lysander serio.

-Si es que hay próxima vez-dijo Landon alejándose de ellos.

-No lo dudes, lo habrá.

_**Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.**_

-Es un caso extraño, nunca había visto nada semejante-dijo un sanador al matrimonio Potter.

-Pero, puede salvarse-dijo Ginny con la voz apagada por el llanto.

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible señora Potter, sus heridas cerraron y ha evolucionado perfectamente, lo que me preocupa es su estado de inconciencia.

-¿Cuánto puede tardar en despertar?-preguntó Harry con los ojos brillando con gran intensidad.

-Debo serle sincero señor Potter. Muchos otros colegas han estudiado el caso de su hijo, el golpe que se ha dado cuando cayó de la escoba fue demasiado fuerte y eso ha provocado que haya entrado en un estado de coma desde que entró aquí y han pasado tres semanas, puede que en dos meses despierte o mas pero también pueden pasar años.

-¿Años? ¿No puede hacer nada para evitarlo?-dijo Ginny desesperada.

-Señores Potter les pido paciencia, eso no es nada fácil pero también les pido fuerza porque esos dos niños que están ahora con James la necesitan, por favor, sean pacientes.

_**Despacho de Minerva Mcgonagall**_

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita Charlestón?-dijo Mcgonagall sorprendida al ver a la chica Gryffindor en su despacho.

-Necesito pedirle algo profesora-dijo Gabriela seria.

-Dime de que se trata-pidió Mcgonagall sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

-Necesito que me de permiso de salir de Hogwarts, es un asunto urgente profesora.

-¿A dónde quieres ir Charlestón?

-A ver a mi madre, tengo que hablar con ella.

-Sabes que no está permitido que salgan del colegio.

-Profesora, es importante y creo que ella me puede dar las respuestas que necesito y necesitamos todos.

_**New Castle Inglaterra.**_

Ese dia era lluvioso, Gloria entró a la casa completamente empapada, gracias a que en aquel barrio donde vivía no podía aparecerse tan fácil; podían estarla siguiendo así que tenia que trasladarse de forma muggle para no ser descubierta.

Pasó la mayor tiempo en casa de Molly Weasley que muy amablemente le había pedido que fuera un rato a la Madriguera, ella aceptó de buena gana hasta que una hora antes de regresar a casa, una lechuza de Mcgonagall le dio la carta donde le comunicaban que su hija iba en camino.

No tuvo otra más que regresarse y ahí estaba, empapada por la lluvia. Las llamas verdes aparecieron en la chimenea mientras Gloria se secaba con un movimiento de varita, eso indicaba que Gabriela llegaría pronto.

Unos segundos mas tarde, una niña de doce años apareció en la chimenea. Salió algo confundida sacudiéndose el uniforme del colegio, la madre enarcó una ceja mientras veía a su hija.

-Buenas tardes Gabriela.

La chica se volteó hacia ella algo nerviosa y abrió sus ojos verdes por la sorpresa.

-¡Mamá! ¿Cómo estas?

-Eso debo preguntártelo a ti-contestó fríamente-Supe que el hijo de Potter sufrió un atentado…

-Pues si-dijo Gabriela sentándose en uno de los sillones blancos de la sala-Supongo que lo supiste gracias a la orden.

Gloria solo sonrió pero no dijo nada, miró a su hija seriamente-Bueno a lo que venias ¿no?-dijo sentándose de golpe en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de los ataques a Thomas, Zabini y Potter?-soltó Gabriela de golpe.

-¡Yo no se nada! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Todos dicen lo mismo, mama-dijo en una media sonrisa-El caso es que Rachel Zabini casi muere gracias a un hechizo de magia antigua salvando de ese destino a Thomas, y Potter tuvo una caída de cien metros gracias a una extraña explosión. Los alumnos sabemos que tratan de ocultarlo todo pero da la casualidad de que todo sucede en nuestro colegio-hizo una pausa que aprovechó para tomar aire y aclarar sus pensamientos, Gloria la miraba fijamente-Algo esta pasando y necesitamos respuestas.

_**Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.**_

Albus estaba parado frente a la camilla de James, veía como su hermano mayor se aferraba a la vida, como respiraba gracias a un respirador artificial, como luchaba por seguir a su lado con su presencia, con sus bromas.

No sabia que fue lo que paso en el partido de quidditch que llevó a su hermano a aquel estado, no sabia quien lo había hecho pero de algo estaba seguro; tarde o temprano descubriría al culpable o culpables de todo, descubriría cada una de las caras de DS y se vengaría.

Caminó hasta quedar a un lado de James, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas sintiendo como sus ojos se nublaban, los cerró.

-Te juro hermano, que descubriré a los causantes de todo esto, que vengaré todo lo que nos han hecho y te han hecho a ti. Tú siempre me ayudabas en todo, ahora me toca salvarte a ti-dijo abriendo sus ojos verde esmeralda, poco a poco iba sintiendo como la sangre corría por sus venas dándole ligeras cosquillas hasta que sus manos junto con la de su hermano estaban siendo cubiertas por una luz café oscuro.

Albus miró todo con sorpresa, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La extraña luz se difuminó dejando al chico confundido pero no esperó lo que pasaría después.

Albus se alejó de la camilla de James y se pasó las manos por la cara en un gesto de frustración, eso si que había sido extraño. Escuchó un leve ronroneo en la camilla de James, se acercó poco a poco y vio como su hermano se estaba recuperando.

-Albus-dijo la voz débil de James, el chico extasiado levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos chocolate de su hermano mayor.

-¿James estas bien?-dijo Albus tartamudeando.

-Algo molido pero bien-dijo con una de sus típicas burlas.

Albus sonrió, el cabezota y travieso de James estaba de regreso-Ahora vuelvo debo avisar a los sanadores y a la familia.

James asintió levemente mientras veía como Albus se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación, recordó algo, trató de sonreír pero la cara le dolía horrores, suspiró amargado aun así llamó a Albus-Al, gracias.

Albus volteó la cabeza hacia James y le sonrió.

_**NewCastle Inglaterra, Casa de los Charlestón.**_

-Vine aquí por respuestas y no me ire sin ellas-dijo Gabriela enojada.

-¡Por Merlín niña!-dijo Gloria exasperada-¡No se nada!

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces lo que hay en Hogwarts no es preocupante?-espetò Gabriela.

-Lo que este pasando ahí no tiene nada que ver con ustedes-dijo Gloria con voz severa.

-¿Y los ataques?-dijo Gabriela con odio-¡El colegio tiembla de miedo gracias a eso!

-No es algo que ustedes pueden resolver.

-¿Y ustedes si? ¡Mamá ni el ministerio sabe que pasa!

-¡ESTO NO ES COSA DEL MINISTERIO!-soltó Gloria de repente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Gabriela confundida.

-Eso, el ministerio no tiene poder en esto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo es?

Gloria asintió y suspiró-¿Recuerdas la noche en que tu padre murió?-dijo viendo a su hija que cerraba los ojos, se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó con fuerza, sintió como la chica se crispaba y le pasó la mano por el cabello rubio de ella.

-Mamá yo vi como lo mataban-dijo Gabriela con la cabeza oculta en el regazo de su madre y la voz quebrada-Algo que no debí haber visto…

-Pero lo viste lamentablemente Gaby, esa noche paso algo que ha golpeado enormemente la magia y tu padre, Robert, tiene mucho que ver con eso.

Gabriela se separó un poco de su madre para verla a lo ojos-No entiendo.

-Creo que será mejor que llame a tus amigos Scamander y la Weasley junto con tu hermano.

-¿Para que?

-Ellos también deben saberlo.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Sala Común de Gryffindor.**_

-¿Aun no sabes nada acerca de Gabriela?-dijo Lorcan que caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala común a una pensativa Roxanne.

-Nada, ni Aarón sabe nada, es como si…

-La tierra se la hubiera tragado-terminó de decir Lorcan por ella con una sonrisa que Roxanne le regresó.

-Exacto-dijo Roxanne-Lo que no entiendo es porque te preocupa tanto.

Lorcan rió y se sentó al lado de Roxanne, le pasó un brazo por los hombros antes de adoptar una pose chulesca.

-Debo rendirle cuentas a James y si no la veo, ¿Cómo crees que lo haré?

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-dijo Roxanne quitándose el brazo de Scamander-¡Habla en serio Scamander y quita esa pose chulesca tuya que no te queda!

-¡No son estupideces!-dijo Lorcan fingiendo estar dolido-Es la verdad, a James le gusta Gabriela y no quiere aceptarlo.

-Creo que tienes razón pero…

-Señorita Weasley y Señor Scamander-dijo la voz de Flitwick desde la entrada de la sala común.

-¿Qué sucede señor?-dijo Lorcan levantándose.

-Acompáñenme por favor-les pidió, ambos chicos se miraron con confusión y avanzaron detrás del profesor de Encantamientos.

_**Sala Común de Ravenclaw.**_

-Lysander te buscan afuera-dijo un chico de primer año a un concentrado Lysander que leía un libro acostado sobre un sillón.

-¿Quién es?-dijo dejando su libro a un lado y levantándose.

-Es el profesor Flitwick.

Lysander salió a paso rápido de la sala común y se encontró con el bajito profesor que lo veía con seriedad.

_**Sala Común de Slytherin.**_

-¡CHARLESTÒN!-gritó el rechoncho profesor Slughorn haciendo que el rubio Aarón que estaba acostado medio dormido en un sillón, cayera al suelo del susto.

-¿Por qué da semejante grito profesor?-dijo Aarón mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba el cabello y el uniforme.

-La directora te quiere en su despacho ahora-dijo Slughorn con seriedad.

-¿Y por eso era necesario dar semejante gritote?-dijo Aarón divertido y enarcando una ceja.

-Estabas dormido joven Aarón-dijo Slughorn rodando los ojos.

-¡No estaba dormido señor, solo estaba descansando los ojos!-dijo Aarón inocentemente.

-Ya habrá tiempo para tus bromas, ahora andando-dijo Slughorn saliendo de la sala común.

Aarón se paso una mano por el pelo y suspiró, salió de la sala donde se encontró con Slughorn esperándolo afuera.

_**Despacho de Minerva Mcgonagall.**_

El último en entrar al lugar fue Aarón Charlestón y lo que vio a hi no lo esperaba. En realidad era lo ultimo que se le pudo pasar por la cabeza y eso que si había pensado varias respuestas, y esa no la había pensado.

Frente a el estaban Lorcan y Lysander y Roxanne que lo veían aun mas confundidos que el, camino hasta quedar al lado de Roxanne que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se miraron unos segundos y voltearon a ver a los Scamander que negaron con la cabeza.

Los cuatro miraron a la directora que los miraba con seriedad, antes de que ninguno hablara, ella lo hizo con seriedad que alertó a los chicos.

-La señora Charlestón quiere verlos en su casa-miró a Aarón quien le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos-Dice que es algo importante. Pueden utilizar el traslador que esta sobre mi escritorio-señaló una pequeña taza de porcelana.

Ellos asintieron y tomaron la pequeña taza, lo último que vieron fue a la profesora Mcgonagall que les dijo un leve "buena suerte".

_**Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.**_

-Es un buen signo que hayas despertado James-dijo el sanador-Debes descansar para recuperarte, te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

James cerró los ojos con pesadez, lo recordaba todo.

-¿Cuántos días he estado inconsciente?-susurró James a Ginny que lo abrazó levemente.

-Casi medio mes-dijo Ginny seria.

-¿Medio mes?-dijo James sorprendido, Ginny asentía levemente a la vez que sonreía-¿Qué ha pasado en ese tiempo?

-Albus le contestó-Hay toques de queda, nadie sale de sus salas comunes, hasta las comidas son en la sala común, todos están nerviosos.

-Vaya, esto va de mal en peor, nada mas falta que suspendan el quidditch por todo eso-dijo entre risas.

-¡No es gracioso James!-lo regañó Ginny-¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-¿Sabes quien causo el accidente?-preguntó Albus curioso.

-Si, Landon Zabini-dijo James con odio.

_**New Castle Inglaterra, Casa de los Charlestón Dougal.**_

-Bienvenidos muchachos-dijo una alegre Gloria.

-Mama, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿De que quieres hablar con nosotros?

-Todo a su tiempo Aarón-dijo Gloria guiándolos a la sala donde estaba Gabriela parada quitándose la túnica del colegio.

Roxanne al verla se lanzó a correr hacia ella, la rubia se giró confundida y se topó con una Roxanne eufórica que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Tonta! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que estabas aquí?-dijo Roxanne abrazándola.

-Bueno, necesitaba respuestas.

-Bien chicos, es mejor que se sienten-dijo Gloria-Lo que tengo que decirles es algo complicado y privado.

Los cinco chicos se sentaron juntos con Gloria enfrente, estaban algo nerviosos.

-Bien, supongo que ya les habrán contado que mi marido Robert murió hace unos meses-tres asintieron-Todo lo que ha pasado se debe gracias a la muerte de mi marido, dos organizaciones mágicas han resurgido y èl era parte de una de ellas.

"Son Dossiers y Violonchelo, ambas enemigas porque una quería que la verdad acerca de la sangre saliera a la luz, la otra, opositora a esta idea, creó nuevas creencias mortíferas que hasta ahora todos conocen. Hubo cruentas guerras a lo largo y ancho de Europa gracias a eso, para salvar y ocultar, al final, una de ellas venció dando sus recién creadas creencias a los magos y darles un titulo y grandeza que por ende no se merecían.

Por años, los magos creían que eran mejores que otros ya que tenían un linaje limpio, ya saben porque-los chicos asintieron, tomo aire y continuó-Mientras que los demás magos y brujas debían soportar sus desplantes, amenazas e insultos por ser sangre mestiza o sangre sucia y traidores, todo una falsa creencia que hasta ahora prevalece".

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?-dijo Lorcan serio.

-Mucho, ya que ustedes son los protectores de esa magia que se ha despertado. Escuchen, hace 1500 años fue descubierto un nuevo cimiento de magia antigua que varios magos de la época llamaron Merlivìan o Legado de Merlivìan.

-¿Por Merlín y Vivian de las leyendas artúricas?-dijo Aarón con sorpresa, los Scamander y las dos chicas voltearon a verlo-¿Qué? Yo si estudio.

-Bien chicos, si, es de ellos, pero en la historia también entran los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Verán, mucho antes de que Merlín y Vivian se casaran fue la boda de los fundadores con familias de Francia, Inglaterra y Turquía. De Francia son los Feyròn, de Inglaterra los Hudson y de Turquía los Ivanosvic, hubo unión de Gryffindor con Feyròn, Hufflepuff con Hudson, Ravenclaw con Feyròn y Slytherin con Ivanosvic. Esos fueron tiempos de paz hasta que se supo de la boda de Merlín que había disfrazado la verdadera identidad de Vivian diciendo que era un hada mágica cuando en realidad era la hija del Rey Arturo.

"cuando los fundadores y sus familias descubrieron la verdad, dos los tacharon de traidores y mentirosos, mientras Gryffindor y Hufflepuff los defendían. Ahí hubo otro corte en la relación de los fundadores ya separados. Gryffindor y Hufflepuff crearon junto con sus familias la organización Dossiers que tenia o tiene como objetivo proteger y ayudar a los descendientes de Merlín o en este caso a los elegidos del Legado de Merlivian.

Mientras que en Transilvania, Ravenclaw y Slytherin crearon Violonchelo, organización destinada a destruir al Merlivìan y en este caso a los elegidos ya que no estaban de acuerdo con la relación de Merlín y Vivian creando status de sangre y grandeza a los magos."

-¿Entonces es Violonchelo el causante de todo esto?-dijo Lysander entre asustado y sorprendido.

-Así es, por algo todos han fallado…

-Por los protectores-dijo Roxanne.

-¿Cómo sabremos quienes son los elegidos y los protectores?-dijo Gabriela.

-Todo tiene que ver con que fue hace 1500 años, el Legado elige a sus portadores y siempre son cinco personas junto con cinco generaciones de magos en Gran Bretaña. La mayoría de las veces aparece en familias de sangre mestiza y pura al igual que traidores, le debemos temer porque quien lo tenga y no lo han descubierto aun están bajo una protección mágica. Aquí entran los protectores que son los que defienden a los elegidos y son presas de ser señuelos para los magos al servicio de Violonchelo. Los protectores sienten un instinto natural para proteger a su elegido y sienten una gran conexión entre los diez.

-Somos nosotros-dijo Roxanne en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-dijeron al tiempo los Scamander.

-Nosotros cinco somos los protectores de los elegidos-dijo Roxanne en voz alta-Dense cuenta.

-¿A quien proteges tu Roxanne?-dijo Gloria con una sonrisa.

-Mmm…a Rachel-dijo, Gloria asintió.

Los demás chicos estaban pensativos hasta que Lorcan habló.

-¡No es posible! ¿Por qué a mi?-dijo Lorcan levantándose.

-¿A quien proteges Lorcan?

-¡a Scorpius Malfoy!

Todos rieron pero Gabriela habló.

-Yo a…James-dijo ella confundida.

-¡Ja! ¡Cuando se lo diga!

-Nada va a salir de aquí, ¿Me oyen? A ustedes no les toca decirles nada a los elegidos-dijo Gloria con una mirada severa.

-Tu Aarón, ¿A quien proteges?

-A…Rose Weasley.

-Solo queda Lysander.

-Yo a…Albus Potter.


	13. ¿Amor o Amistad?

**Hola de nuevo, he vuelto despues de una larga ausencia que se debe a que mi compu se murio y el archivo estaba ahi no pude subirlo antes.**

**Pero aqui esta de nuevo Imperio y con fuerza. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, por sus palabras de aliento y saber que cada vez mas esta historia se va ganando poco a poco sus corazones. Gracias por seguirla.**

**A todos los que dejan sus comentarios muchas gracias y he de decir que todavia hay Imperio de Medianoche para rato, quiza no podre actualizar tan seguido pero quiero que sepan que aun hay mucho para seguir.**

**¡Felices fiestas que se la pasen muy bien!**

**Este capitulo tiene banda sonora, pueden escuchar Jueves de la Oreja de Van goh o tambien Cadence of her last Breath de Nightwish, espero que les guste el capitulo!**

**Ahora a leer!**

**IMPERIO DE MEDIANOCHE**

**CAPITULO 12**

**¿AMOR O AMISTAD?**

_**¿**__Alguna vez has pensado que te estas enamorando de quien no debes? ¿Has pensado que el amor no se hizo para ti? Lloras, gritas, y te frustras porque piensas, quizá inconscientemente, que el amor nunca llegará a tu vida pero siempre hay una sorpresa: El amor llega a tu vida en el momento apropiado, dándote la felicidad que siempre buscaste._

_La amistad es una cajita de cristal. Pequeña, transparente, donde guardas allí dentro todos tus pensamientos, ideas, cariño y amor. Un amigo es más que una persona. Algo que no es físico, algo que siempre llevas. Es eso que recoges por el camino y guardas en tu cajita de cristal, cuidadosamente acomodado en su interior de terciopelo. Todo eso en lo que crees, en lo que confías, en lo que sientes._

_A silencios y a perdones  
con promesas y sueños  
fallándote o haciéndote feliz  
te amo de todas las formas  
aunque a veces no merezca tu amor._

_**24 de febrero del 2018, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

Lorcan, Lysander y Gabriela caminaban por el pasillo del séptimo piso, iban tranquilos y hablaban acerca de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice de dos días antes, pero lo que los tenia nerviosos por dentro era que ya sabían una parte de la verdad.

Entendían poco de lo que sucedía en la escuela aunque había algo de la historia de Gloria Charlestón que no acababan de entender.

-¿Han encontrado algo en la biblioteca?-preguntó Lysander a los dos Gryffindor.

-Nada acerca del legado de Merlivían-contestó Gabriela con un suspiro.

-Pero si un registro de ataques que ocurrieron hace cincuenta años-dijo Lorcan pasándose la mano por el cabello, un gesto mas de James que de él, haciendo que recordaran que hace tiempo que no sabían nada de su amigo.

-¿Alguna noticia de _Jamsie_?-dijo Lysander con una sonrisa entre triste y burlona.

-Nada-contestó Lorcan y miró a la chica que estaba a su lado-Gaby, ¿Tú no sabrás…? Ya sabes, por lo de los protectores y todo eso…

Gabriela negó-Además, no sabemos aun de que van nuestros poderes y los de ellos, no podemos hablar de esto a la ligera, Lorcan.

-Yo solo preguntaba-replicó el chico metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

-Ella tiene razón, debemos calmarnos un poco, ya nos preocuparemos por eso después-terció Lysander.

Siguieron caminando durante un rato mas ante la atenta vigilancia de unos pequeños ojos marrones que no los perdía de vista.

_**Despacho de Minerva Mcgonagall.**_

Teddy LUpin caminaba alrededor del despacho desesperando a la directora que lo veía escandalizada.

-Lupin, ¿Puedes calmarte?

-Lo siento profesora-dijo el chico con nerviosismo.

En ese momento, la chimenea se encendió dando paso a un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda que se sacudía el hollín de su uniforme.

-Buenas tardes profesora Mcgonagall-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Albus!-dijo Ted abrazándolo-¿Cómo esta James?

-Se supone que ya debería estar por llegar.

-James esta mejor, va a regresar al Colegio hoy. O eso se supone.

-Entonces ya esta bien-afirmó la profesora.

Albus asintió-Gracias a que el golpe que se dio no fue tan grave-sonrió nervioso, eso era en parte.

_**Terrenos de Hogwarts, Cabaña de Hagrid.**_

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?-dijo Rachel al chico rubio que estaba sentado a un lado de ella.

Lysander la miró ahí estaba ella con el por voluntad, ni siquiera se lo pidió, si hubiera muerto en el primer ataque no sentiría el apoyo incondicional que ella le daba, no sentiría su presencia como en ese momento.

No sabía que se había quedado absorto mirándola, sus ojos marrones le daban tranquilidad con tan solo mirarla, ya tenia once años, era ingenua, dulce, y gracias a eso no aparentaba tener once años, eso le gustaba de ella, por eso siempre buscaba su compañía.

-¿Lysander?-preguntó Rachel preocupada pasando una mano sobre el rostro del rubio que se sorprendió ante el contacto.

Lysander sonrió, tomó la mano de la chica con una mano y la besó. Rachel bajó la mirada apenada y sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave-dijo Lysander-Solo es por James, no hemos sabido nada de el.

-Ya les habrán dicho si hubiera pasado algo-dijo Rachel mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente, como siempre, solo que su mirada irradiaba sentimientos que aun no podía descifrar.

No negaba que el chico la hacía sentirse nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía querida, su forma de tratarla se lo confirmaba. Hubo un momento donde tuvo dudas para acercarse a aquel grupo tan extraño; olvidó todo cuando descubrió que todos tenían diferentes formas de ser y se mantenían unidos por eso.

Pero Lysander le llamó la atención al momento, no era nada parecido a su hermano por dentro, aunque tenia sus momentos, su forma de ser la había cautivado por completo.

-Todo está bien Lysander-le dijo, él la miró y la abrazó contra él.

-Lo sé, ya lo sé.

_**Sala **__**Común de Gryffindor.**_

¿Por qué Lorcan Scamander? ¿Por qué él y no otro? Lanzó la colcha de su cama al otro extremo de la habitación con enfado.

Frustrada como estaba no podía pensar con claridad, estaba enojada consigo misma por ser tan tonta…No encontraba otra palabra para describir el que estuviera enamorada de Lorcan Scamander.

¿Por qué dejó que llegara tan lejos? Escuchó como la puerta se abría, no le dio importancia y siguió con lo suyo.

-¿Qué sucede Roxi?-dijo Gabriela cn voz amortiguada.

-¡Que soy una tonta eso pasa!-gritó Roxanne-¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué?

Gabriela enarcó una ceja, se acercó a su amiga y se la llevó hacia su cama, se sentaron, una tranquila y otra enojada.

-¿Puedes explicarme?

-Lorcan.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

Roxanne tomó aire, cerró los ojos y dijo-Me besó.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchas, me besó…hace diez minutos.

-¿Y?-dijo Gabriela con picardía. Roxanne la miró sin comprender-¿Te gustó?

Roxanne desvió la mirada avergonzada para después mirar a su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eso es un si?-dijo Gabriela.

Roxanne asintió-Le pedí una explicación pero me dijo que no era el momento, no entiendo nada, es tan complicado…

-¿Por qué es complicado? ¿Sientes algo por Lorcan?

-No sé un día se porta genial y al otro es un tarado egocentrista pero su forma de ser conmigo cuando estamos solos me da la impresión de que me quiere mas allá de una amiga o una hermana. Siempre busca que estemos bien, sin problemas, pero a veces me saca de quicio.

-¿Qué sentiste en el beso?

-Me…sentí…feliz…emocionada… ¡Es mi primer beso Gaby!

-¡Y con Lorcan Scamander!-dijo Gabriela con burla y picardía recibiendo a cambio un almohadazo por parte de Roxanne.

_**Vestíbulo**__**, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

Las puertas de la entrada de Hogwarts se abrieron lentamente dando paso a un chico con el cabello negro azabache algo despeinado con el uniforme rojo y dorado de Gryffindor.

Su aspecto aun estaba algo pálido y debilucho por los días en que no pudo comer mucho y por la sangre que había perdido.

A su lado, un hombre algo parecido a él pero de ojos verde esmeralda, caminaba tranquilo, se dirigían con Minerva Mcgonagall para comunicarle el estado de salud del chico.

Pasaron al lado del patio de transformaciones, el chico en un acto reflejo volteó a ver el lugar que de manera repentina le traía recuerdos felices.

_James salía del Gran Comedor después de la cena, iba directo a su sala común cuando escuchó un leve sollozo que __venía del patio._

_Como todo niño curioso, se acercó para ver de quien se trataba y la vio sentada en el suelo recargada en la pared. Su cabello rubio con negro caía por su rostro que lo tenia oculto entre sus brazos._

_Recordaba a esa niña, era la hermana del chico que seguía a Roxanne por todos lados, esa niña era la que había visto en el tren antes de encontrarse con sus amigos._

_Y si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Gabriela. Si, era ella._

_Se acercó lentamente a ella, volteando constantemente hacia atrás para ver si el gemelo de ella no se acercaba._

_-¿Charlestón?-dijo con voz suave-¿Estás bien?_

_Vio como la chica levantaba la cabeza asustada, se sorprendió al verlo, no le contestó._

_Se sentó a su lado, suspiró y la miró._

_-Se que te pasa algo, ¿Qué es?_

_Oyó un sollozo proveniente de ella._

_-Mi hermano-dijo ella con voz aguda-No quiere que sea una Gryffindor, me dijo que era una traidora y una deshonra para la familia-dijo llorando otra vez._

_-Ey…no llores-dijo James enojado-Él no se merece tus lagrimas, no llores por eso-dijo tomando su barbilla y limpiándole las lagrimas de su rostro-¿Puedo llamarte Gabriela?_

_Ella asintió._

_-Perdóname por lo que voy a decirte, pero tu hermano es un idiota por lo que te ha dicho, algún día se va a dar cuenta de que eso no importa y que tiene una gran hermana. Como dice mi papá Harry Potter, no importa la casa donde estés sino quien eres._

Sonrió al recordar, en ese momento comenzó a sentir una gran necesidad de tener a Gabriela tranquila y sonriente, ese fue el dia en donde empezó su amistad pero también cuando comenzó a sentir algo mas por ella.

Lo aceptaba, le gustaba y mucho Gabriela Charlestón, después de tanta insistencia de Lorcan y Lysander por fin podía aceptarlo, gracias también a su no tan accidente que se pudo dar cuenta por fin y ya no aguantaba las ganas de verla, ni a ella ni a sus amigos.

_**Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de Aurores**_

-¿Y se los dijiste así como así?-dijo Harry sentado en el sillón de su escritorio mirando a Gloria Charlestón con enfado y sorpresa.

-¿Qué esperabas Potter?-contestó ella-¿Qué lo supieran en otro lado?

-No era el momento-dijo Harry levantándose.

-¿Entonces cuando? ¿Cuándo Violonchelo se decida a atacar? ¿Ahí pensabas contarles todo?-replicó Gloria mirándolo on fiereza.

Harry no habló. Se mantuvo tranquilo pero se tensó cuando Gloria volvió a hablar.

-Así podrán mantener vigilados a los elegidos aunque para ellos no es fácil tampoco-dijo y se sorprendió al ver a Harry crispado-Se que no te agrada que dos de tus hijos estén involucrados en todo esto después de lo que has hecho, pero créeme, eran la mejor opción.

-Gloria, ellos no deben saber nada de eso aun, no están listos para asimilarlo todo, mucho menos James-dijo Harry con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, me dieron su palabra de no decir nada-dijo ella comprensiva.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

James caminaba rumbo al Gran Comedor, tenia un hambre voraz, no podía caminar muy rápido por las heridas que tenia en las piernas y abdomen que aun no cicatrizaban del todo.

Oyó como alguien bajaba las escaleras y vio a un chico castaño de Slytherin al que tenia ganas de asesinar, apretó los puños con fuerza. Primero atentó contra su propia hermana y después le tocó a él.

Ese chico era un sádico.

Landon Zabini también lo miró pero con burla. James le devolvió la mirada con determinación.

-Vaya Potter, sobreviviste-dijo Zabini cruzando los brazos.

-Si, Zabini, estoy vivo, ¿Sabes por qué?-dijo James con odio-Para vengarme de ti y descubrirte delante de todo el colegio.

Ambos se retaban con la mirada, con odio y repudio contenido. Estaban frente a frente.

Landon sacó su varita apuntando a James que hizo lo mismo que su contrincante.

-No tienes pruebas de nada-dijo Landon en un siseo-No puedes culparme de nada porque lo que tu digas en contra mía, se vuelve hacia ti.

-¿Si? Ya veremos quién gana al final.

-¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?-gritó una voz desde la escalera, James volteó y vio a Teddy que los miraba con los ojos entornados, Zabini guardó su varita y se fue echando chispas.

James guardó la suya mientras veía a Teddy bajar las escaleras a paso rápido, no fue consciente de que lo tenia abrazado hasta que le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Por Merlín James! ¡No nos des estos sustos!

El chico rió levemente-¡Todavía hay James Potter para rato!

-Sí, ya me di cuenta-dijo la voz de cierto chico que ambos conocían.

-Charlestón-dijo James mirándolo.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron con un gesto de camaradería.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Aarón-Hola Ted.

-Hola Aarón-contestó Teddy.

Estaría mejor si pudiera comerme un unicornio entero-bromeó Potter.

-Pues andando, yo voy para allá.

_**Pasillo del séptimo piso.**_

¿Asi que tu hermano ya esta bien?-dijo Alice a un sonriente Albus.

-Gracias a Merlin-contestó con alivio-Llegue a pensar que nunca se recuperaría…

-¡Pero esta bien y eso es lo que importa!-dijo Alice tratando de animar al pequeño Potter.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo respecto a lo de James que no entiendo-dijo Albus pensativo.

-¿Cómo que?

-¿Qué tuve que ver yo para que James despertara?-dijo el chico en tono confidente.

Alice lo miró con confusión a lo que Albus suspiró.

-Se que suena extraño y hasta imposible pero fue lo que pasó.

-Talvez fue gracias a su coenxion entre hermanos-sugirió Alice extrañada.

-¿Crees eso? Yo siento que fue algo mas.

-¿Algo mas?

-Si, que tu me vas a ayudar a descubrir-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué me da la impresión de que lo que estas planeando no me va a agradar?

-Es el precio de estar con un Slytherin, Alice.

-Se te esta pegando lo Malfoy ¿eh?-dijo dándole un leve golpe.

Albus solo sonrió para después reir a carcajadas.

_**Gran Comedor.**_

Cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron dando paso a Teddy Lupin y Aarón Charlestón todos giraron sus miradas hacia ellos, en medio de ambos se encontraba James Potter algo palido con aspecto debilucho pero con una enorme sonrisa igual que antes.

Gritos de emoción de los Gryffindor no tardaron en oírse, exclamaciones de jubilo de los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se unieron a los leones.

En segundos, James se encontró rodeado de una gran multitud a la que no hizo gran caso, solo quería ver a sus amigos, charlar un rato con ellos, no tenia ganas de contestar preguntas engorrosas.

Los buscaba por encima del mar de gente que lo rodeaba, por fin los vio, sentados en la mesa de los leones y lo miraban con sorpresa y felicidad.

Vio como Lorcan se levantaba de la mesa de golpe y comenzaba a caminar hacia la multitud seguido de Lysander que se levantaba de la de Ravenclaw.

-¡Haganse a un lado! ¡Haganse a un lado! ¡Que su mejor amigo va a pasar!-decía Lorcan empujando a la multitud.

-¡Sus mejores amigos!-aclaró Lysander a su hermano.

James rió al escucharlos, ya extrañaba sus peleas.

_**Torre de Astronomia.**_

-¡Por favor Roxanne no puedes ocultarte todo el dia de Lorcan!

-¡No lo entiendes!-dijo Roxanne nerviosa-No podre verlo a la cara después de…

-¿Después de que?-una voz interrumpió a la nerviosa chica.

Gabriela y Roxanne giraron la cabeza asustadas al oir esa voz, descubrieron que eran Lorcan y James, ambas chicas se sorprendieron al verlo e intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo James riendo-¡Parece que hayan visto a un fantasma!

-Casi-dijo Roxanne en un susurro audible para los tres ganándose un leve codazo por parte de la rubia.

-Bueno, a lo que venia-dijo Lorcan-Gaby, ¿Me permites a Roxanne un momento?

Gabriela miró a su amiga con picardia-Claro porque no.

James y Gabriela salieron de la torre en silencio pero ella sabia que el chico tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Lorcan miró a Roxanne con seriedad, ella le regresó la mirada nerviosa y apenada.

-Tenemos que hablar-fue lo que escuchó Roxanne antes de sentir como la sangre se le iba a los pies.

_**Pasillo de Transformaciones**_.

-Me alegra que estes bien James-dijo Gabriela con seriedad.

-¿Si? Bueno, gracias-dijo James con una media sonrisa.

Era extraño que ambos estuvieran solos en medio de un pasillo hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el accidente no hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubieran peleado.

Pero ahí estaban, juntos, y James estaba bien. Pero eso no es lo que en parte lo que preocupaba a Gabriela, días antes había sentido como la magia de James y Albus aumentaba y tenia miedo de que todo se le fuera de las manos y no pudiera proteger bien a James.

-Ey, ¿Estas bien?-dijo James al ver a su amiga algo palida.

-Si no te preocupes-contestó con voz ahogada.

James se acercó a ella cerrándole el paso, Gabriela lo miró con una ceja enarcada mientras el chico negaba con la cabeza.

Gabriela rodó los ojos e intentó pasar por un lado de James que le tapó el paso, intentó por el otro y le paso lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó comenzando a enojarse.

-Necesito decirte algo importante-contestó James mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Importante?-dijo ella confundida.

-Si, escucha-dijo James-Cuando llegué hoy al Colegio recordé una promesa que hice ya mucho tiempo.

-No te entiendo.

-Gracias a esa promesa que hice, creo que me enamoré.

Gabriela sintió como un balde de agua fría le caia por dentro, desvió la mirada de James y sintió como los ojos se le aguaban.

-Gaby, me enamoré de mi mejor amiga-dijo James en voz baja.

La chica no volteaba ni lo miraba. Se preocupó eso no estaba en sus planes. Se acercó a ella y le levantó el rostro, se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando, le limpió las lagrimas con sus pulgares mientras los ojos verdes de ella lo miraban con tristeza.

-Gaby, estoy enamorado de ti-le dijo James.

Gabriela sorprendida se separó de él, lo miraba con la boca abierta, no podía pasarle eso, no ahora, ¿Por qué ella? No podía ser.

-James…yo…yo no…

-Se que fue muy premeditado pero es que tenia que decírtelo, si no quieres no importa, yo lo entiendo-dijo James algo alicaído.

-¡No es eso! ¡Es que…James, no puedo!.

Ahora si que odiaba ser la protectora de James, no podía corresponderle por eso, no quería ponerlo mas en peligro. Era mejor asi.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, James de verdad lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedes?

-¡No puedo decirte nada! ¡Es mejor ser amigos por ahora!

Después de eso, salió corriendo del lugar mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus ojos. James ensimismado solo miraba como Gabriela se alejaba mas y mas.

Las palabras _es mejor ser amigos por ahora_ estaban aun en su cabeza pero recordó que le había dicho lo mismo a Lysander.

Tendría que hablar con él, no podía perderla ahora que ya le había dicho todo.

_**Torre de Astronomia.**_

-Si vienes a decirme que fui yo la que inició estas equivocado-tartamudeó Roxanne.

-Es como si me dijeras que me cambie con Lysander-dijo el chico enarcando una ceja.

-¿Y no fue asi?

-Lysander no se presta para estas cosas-dijo quitándole interés y rodando los ojos.

-No, eso ya lo se, los dos son muy diferentes.

Lorcan se estaba hartando, necesitaba hablar con ella y Roxanne estaba a la defensiva y trataba de evadir el tema que los involucraba a ambos.

-No vine a hablar de mi hermano ¿entendido? Vine a buscarte para hablar acerca del beso que nos dimos.

-¿Y que hay de eso?-dijo Roxanne rehuyendo la mirada de Lorcan.

-Necesito saber que sientes por mi, si sientes lo mismo que yo.

-¿Para que?

-Roxanne estoy enamorado de ti.

Roxanne se quedó sin habla, había pensado en una afinidad de situaciones acerca del beso pero nunca se le ocurrió esa ni mucho menos con él.

Tenían una muy buena amistad pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a sentir algo mas por el chico. Asi que debía elegir entre el amor o la amistad.

Seria la decisión mas difícil de su vida.

_**Transilvania.**_

Un grupo de diez personas se pusieron alrededor de una estatua de un caballo con jinete tallada en cantera rosa, alzaron a un tiempo las varitas y la hicieron explotar en mil pedazos.

Comenzaron a caminar con las varitas encendidas en procesión, llevaban túnicas negras con mascaras grises y botas largas hasta las rodillas también negras.

Se dirigían a una mansión de piedra negra donde les esperaba la iniciación del plan de guerra contra Dossiers y sus elegidos. Estaba cerca el momento, su tiempo para actuar y también para asesinar.

La puerta de roble que custodiaba la impresionante mansión se abrió de par en par con un fuerte rechinido dejando pasar a la comitiva.

En el cielo estrellado de Transilvania, apareció una luna menguante rodeada de una serpiente plateada, símbolo de que Violochelo y los mortifagos restantes se habían aliado para comenzar la cruente guerra que amenazaba al mundo mágico.

El momento de la verdad había llegado.


	14. Ultimatum

**Hola, aqui estoy de vuelta...Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza en subir este capitulo, pero ya estoy aqui y todavia hay imperio para rato por los que piensan que la he dejado la verdad es que no, tengo listos los siguientes capitulos de la historia, en este cap, se cierra una etapa dentro del fic. Mas adelante veremos como se las apañaran los cinco elegidos para sacar su mision y si, entraremos al terreno de Rose-Scorp, solo queria aclarar unas cuantas cosas en esta parte del fic para hablar y enfocarme en los cinco.**

**Si habrá Rose-Scorp, para aquellos que dudan de que no se habla mucho de su relacion y es que iniciar una desde mi punto de vista y de que los padres se odian a muerte no es tan facil, solo queria mover la balanza un poco...**

**Y por colagusano, se que es odiado por muchos y me incluyo, pero creo que su traicion se debio a algo en especial...pero bueno alguien ya se encargó de reformarlo...**

**Bno, ya sin mas que decirles...**

**A leer!**

**IMPERIO DE MEDIANOCHE**

**CAPITULO 13**

**ULTIMATUM**

_**Hogsmeade, Pub de las Tres Escobas.**_

-¿Estas seguro de eso Colagusano?-dijo Teddy Lupin sentado frente a un hombre bajito y rechocho.

-Si, Lupin, Violonchelo ataca como los mortifagos-contestó el hombre con seriedad-No tendrán piedad al matarte, les da placer hacerlo, además son astutos, darán el golpe silenciosamente.

Teddy miró a un hombre alto y con una larga barba blanca sentado a un costado de Colagusano.

-¿Qué opina Abeforth?

-Puede estar diciendo la verdad Ted-contestó Abeforth Dumbledore-Pero recordemos que fue un mortifago, ¿Deberiamos confiar en él?

Teddy miró a Colagusano, Abeforth tenia razón, ¿Cómo sabrían que no los traicionaría de nuevo? Pero al mismo tiempo, algo debió de haberle pasado para traicionar la primera vez. La pregunta era, ¿Por qué?

-Eras amigo de mi padre-Teddy afirmó mas que preguntó-Como también lo fuiste de Sirius Black y James Potter, ¿Qué te hizo traicionarlos?

Colagusano se movió incomodo en su silla, Abeforth y Teddy lo miraban fijamente, no había necesidad de que contestara, ya sabían la respuesta gracias a la legeremancia.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar Colagusano-dijo Abeforth con seriedad.

_**Stonehenge, Inglaterra.**_

Nashda McFarlan estaba recargada sobre un enorme ventanal, estaba muerta de miedo, la guerra apenas comenzaba y tenían que proteger a los elegidos, pero aun no era el momento ¿O si? No, primero debían decirles todo a los niños antes de que su misión comenzara.

Oyó unos gritos provenientes de la sala de estar, no podía entender bien lo que decían, salió de la estancia donde se encontraba y se dirigió a la sala con pasos rapidos.

-¿Diego Brington?-dijo Nashda sorprendida al ver al joven profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras parado frente a ella.

-Hola Nashda-dijo Brington con seriedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la mujer de golpe.

-Mi informante me dijo que varios miembros de Violonchelo vienen para Inglaterra, van a atacar a Hogwarts.

-¿Ya diste la alarma en el colegio?

-No, por eso estoy aquí

_**Grimmauld Place 12**_

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de la mansión siendo observado por varios miembros de la Orden. El mensaje que había recibido aquella mañana de Mcgonagall y Diego Brington lo tenia demasiado asustado y alterado, un altercado en Hogwarts, donde estaban sus hijos y sus sobrinos.

No podía creer lo rápido que se estaban dando las cosas, primero la muerte de Robert Charleston, después el ataque a varios alumnos entre los que estaba James y por ultimo la logia de Hogwarts.

Por un tiempo llegó a pensar que ya no habría miedo y caos gracias a la derrota de Voldemort pero no fue asi, tuvieron que volver a aparecer dos organizaciones mágicas para poner al mundo mágico de cabeza.

Pero llegar al extremo de meter una logia en Hogwarts era demasiado y ya no estaba dispuesto a permitir un ataque mas.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Harry?-dijo Neville con tranquilidad.

Harry se paró en seco y miró a los presentes con rabia en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-Ir a Hogwarts a evitar el ataque, yo hablaré con Gloria Charleston.

-Pero Harry…

-¡No estoy dispuesto a tolerar un ataque mas a los alumnos y a mi familia Hermione!-exclamó Harry enojado.

Hermione sonrió levemente, entendía a Harry no se esperaban el ataque de James, mas bien de ningún chico. Además en el ultimo ataque, James estuvo a punto de morir, Harry se llenó de rabia y comenzó nuevas investigaciones para encontrar al que estaba detrás de la logia y ella no dudaba que Harry trataría de acabar con todo eso a como diera lugar.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

Rachel y Scorpius caminaban por los pasillos del colegio tranquilamente hasta que vieron como los prefectos, premios anuales y los profesores corrían de un lado a otro como si estuvieran organizando algo importante.

No lo tomaron en cuenta y siguieron su andar, Rachel sintió una extraña distorsión en la magia, haciendo que sintiera un leve mareo que hizo que cerrara los ojos de golpe. Unos segundos después los abrió y miró a Scorpius quien iba delante de ella y pudo notar como un aura color rojo oscuro lo cubría por completo, era su magia.

Miró su mano izquierda y se sorprendió al ver un aura morada alrededor de su mano ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Una serie de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, rayos de diferentes colores cruzaban el cielo oscurecido por un aura negra, maligna. Miles de personas luchaban sin parar mientras cinco chicos trataban de escapar, la luna se había eclipsado y formaba uno solo con el sol y la forma de una serpiente lo rodeaba.

"_**Destruiremos sus cuatro pilares,**_

_**El mundo mágico será consumido por la Luz.**_

_**Una estrella brillante al final de la Iluminación"**_

-¡RACHEL! ¡RACHEL REACCIONA!-escuchaba como Scorpius la llamaba pero seguía atenta a las imágenes.

-¡RACHEL, RACHEL!-dijo Scorpius zarandeando a la chica que poco a poco entraba en si, pestañeó varias veces para recuperar la cordura y miró a Scorpius.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo el chico asustado-De repente entraste como en trance.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes-dijo Rachel sonriendo, Scorpius enarcó una ceja aun confundido.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la sala común-dijo Scorpius con seriedad.

Ambos siguieron caminando con rumbo a las mazmorras.

_**New Castle, Inglaterra.**_

Harry Potter salió de la chimenea de la casa de Gloria Charlestón, estaba vestido con su traje de auror y una larga túnica negra le cubria.

-¡GLORIA CHARLESTÓN!-gritó al mismo tiempo que se sacudia el hollin del cabello y su ropa, escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras a paso rápido y entraba a la sala corriendo.

-¡Potter! ¡Que susto me has dado!-dijo Gloria con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué sabes acerca del ataque a Hogwarts?-dijo Harry de golpe.

-Solo que piensan atacar a medianoche, ese es su estilo-dijo Gloria atropelladamente.

-¡Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts y alertar a los chicos!

-¿Ya?

-Si, no hay tiempo ya, tienen que saberlo.

Gloria se acercó a un perchero y cogió una túnica de viaje y se apareció junto a Potter en Hogsmeade sin saber lo que encontrarían ahí.

_**Hogsmeade, Las Tres Escobas.**_

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?-dijo Abeforth.

-Se lo que buscaba el señor Tenebroso en Dossiers y Violonchelo-contestó Colagusano.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Mcgonagall para que vigilaras a los chicos?

-Solo le dije la verdad y el motivo de mi misión.

-¿Mision? ¿Quién te otorgó una misión?-dijo Teddy con una ceja enarcada.

-No puedo decirlo, lo prometi-dijo Colagusano nervioso.

-¿Cómo pretendes que confie en ti si no nos quieres decir nada?-dijo Teddy exasperado.

-Hice un juramento, no debo decir nada hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

-Al menos dinos quien te envió a Hogwarts-dijo Abeforth.

Colagusano negó con la cabeza-Tampoco la Legeremancia sirve, es un juramento de magia antigua.

Teddy suspiró pesadamente, Abeforth sonrió vagamente sorprendiendo a Pettigrew.

-Pues haber que cuentas le das a Harry cuando te vea aquí.

-¿Qué?-dijo Pettigrew sorprendido y se giró hacia la entrada del pub y tragó saliva. Ahí estaba Harry Potter junto con Gloria Charlestón.

Como si Harry hubiera sentido su mirada, volteó a verlo con una mezcla de desconcierto, desconfianza y coraje. Colagusano rehuyó la mirada esmeralda de Harry y se giró dándole la espalda.

-¿Peter Pettigrew?-dijo Harry atrás de él con voz ronca.

-Hola Harry, Charlestón-Dougal-dijo Abeforth con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Harry respondió con otra y Gloria solo lo miró con timidez.

-¿Qué haces aquí Pettigrew?

-Vine a ayudarles Harry-dijo en voz baja el animago.

-¿Ayudarnos?-dijo Harry con seriedad para luego levantarlo por el cuello de la camisa-¿Crees que soy tonto?

-Padrino, por favor, tranquilízate, dice la verdad, quiere ayudarnos.

-¡Era un mortifago y traicionó a mis padres!-dijo Harry enojado al mismo tiempoque soltaba a Colagusano.

-Lo sabemos Potter-dijo Abeforth-Pero nuestro amigo Pettigrew tiene algo que contarnos.

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre la muerte de Lily y James, Harry-contestó Peter tranquilo.

-Será mejor que se sienten-dijo Teddy haciendo aparecer dos sillas mas.

_**Stonehenge, Inglaterra.**_

Nashda McFarlan estaba parada sobre una especie de estrado, los integrantes de Dossiers parados frente a ella tenían capas negras y café oscuro con capucha y en sus manos tenían mascaras blancas y sus respectivas varitas.

-Ha llegado el momento-dijo McFarlan en voz alta-¡Violochelo ha comenzado a atacar a los elegidos y eso no podemos permitirlo, ha comenzado la guerra que mas habíamos temido, nuestra misión apenas comienza! Es el inicio de una nueva era en el mundo mágico, Violonchelo ha declarado la guerra a los protegidos y debemos dar la cara y derrotar al mal.

Hubo gritos y exclamaciones de jubilo y alegría, todo Dossiers estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los elegidos y sus familias, no podía haber marcha atrás, todo comenzaba ahora.

Desaparecieron en una voluta de humo. En la mansión Dossiers se respiraba el silencio pero al mismo tiempo, la angustia y la agonia.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. Sala Comun de Slytherin.**_

Scorpius estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro de la sala común, desde muy tempranas horas, los profesores habían mandado a los estudiantes a sus salas comunes sin ninguna explicación. Era como si el toque de queda regresara a Hogwarts.

El ambiente en la sala común estaba muy diverso, muchas serpientes iban de aquí para alla en un intento de controlar su angustia por no poder salir y por no saber nada acerca de lo que pasaba dentro del castillo.

Otros, se encontraban leyendo enormes libros ya sea de Pociones, Magia Oscura, si, oscura porque aunque sea una casa que no del todo se había reivindicado, aun había familias que tenían cierta afición a las artes oscuras. El rubio Malfoy daba las gracias a que su familia ya no le pedia leer esos libros como antes su padre y su abuelo lo hacían porque estaban ya en otro momento, no los atacaba ningún peligro o eso creían.

Giró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su dormitorio al escuchar una fuerte discusión que provenía de ahí. A lo lejos pudo alcanzar a distinguir dos voces. Landon Zabini y Albus Potter discutiendo, pero, ¿Por qué discutían?

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde llevaba a cabo la discusión entre su mejor amigo y Landon Zabini, abrió la puerta del dormitorio levemente y se sorprendió al ver a Albus con varita en mano apuntando a Zabini.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que esta firmada mi sentencia de muerte?-dijo Albus en un siseo bajo.

-Eso mismo Potter, no siempre tendras a tu padre el héroe Harry Potter para que te defienda a ti y a tu estúpido hermano que lo único que hace es agarrar una pelota con alas sobre una escoba.

-No hables de mi familia Zabini, que aquí el que sale mal parado en cuestión de hermanos estúpidos-dijo Albus sonriendo con sorna-Eres tu.

-No me hagas reir, ¿Crees que a mi me gustaría irme luciendo sobre una escoba como si fuera lo mejor del mundo o ir por los pasillos seguido de dos locos rubios creyéndome la gran cosa? Por supuesto que no.

-Tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-le contestó Albus mientras le daba vueltas a su varita.

-Ilustrame Potter-dijo Zabini en tono mordaz.

-Atacaste a tu hermana a conciencia-dijo Scorpius entrando de lleno en la habitación-Y no se que le diste al capitán de Gryffindor para que te diera la snitch con la que se jugaría el partido donde James por poco muere.

-Se lo dije a Potter, Charlestón y los Scamander, no hay pruebas-dijo Zabini sacando su varita y apuntando a ambos.

-Eso crees tu-dijo Scorpius haciendo lo propio con su varita, sus ojos grises brillaban de determinación.

-Ambos están perdidos Malfoy, sobretodo tu, los Malfoy ya no son nadie en el mundo mágico.

-_Expelliarmus_-dijo Scorpius con ira contenida, su mirada era de hielo.

-_Protego_-dijo Landon rechazando el ataque del rubio-¿Asi que…quieren jugar rudo?

-Zabini no es por nada-dijo una voz desde la puerta-Pero no es agradable ver un espectáculo de un alumno de segundo atacando a dos de primero. Asi que vete antes de wue le quite puntos a mi propia casa por semejante…cosa.

-Robison-dijeron al mismo tiempo Malfoy y Potter al ver al prefecto de sexto curso.

-Esto no acaba aquí-dijo Zabini mirando a ambos chicos.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. **_

-Vamos Alice apresúrate, que si Filch nos encuentra nos lleva directo con Mcgonagall-dijo Rose a una despistada chica pelinegra.

-Si, ya voy, solo que estaba notando algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Acaso has visto a los fantasmas últimamente?

-No…

Rose no pudo seguir hablando porque un rayo de luz color rojo pasó rozando a ambas chicas.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Alice asustada en el suelo al lado de la castaña rojiza que se levantaba con su varita en mano.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos atacaste?

-Hola Weasley-dijo un chico de cabello negro con túnica de slytherin.

-Roberts. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Empezar por tu sentencia de muerte-contestó el chico-_Desmaius._

-_Impedimenta-_contratacó Rose.

-¿Por qué hablas de una sentencia de muerte?-dijo Alice blanca por el susto-Eso es sádico.

-No Longbottom, es venganza.

_**Hogsmeade, Las Tres Escobas.**_

-Nunca tuve pensado traicionar a tus padres, Harry-dijo Peter-Pero la envidia, los celos y el ansia de poder nublaron mis sentidos, quizá fue por eso que el Señor Tenebroso pudo manipularme…

-Eres débil de mente, Colagusano.

-¿Mi padre sabia todo lo que nos estas contando?-dijo Teddy mirando seriamente al animago.

-Nadie lo sabia-dijo Peter-Haz utilizado Legeremancia antes joven Lupin, debes saber a que me refiero-dijo y Teddy asintió brevemente, Colagusano siguió con su relato-Cuando la profecía apareció, me invadió el miedo, con eso, la Orden ya no tenia oportunidad y el Señor Tenebroso ascendería al poder. Aun sabiendo que que Sirius me mantenía vigilado, decidí unirme a los mortifagos y el Lord empezó a hacerme preguntas relacionadas con Lily y James, creyendo que podía estar seguro, le di la información que quería saber y los mató…Sé que fui un cobarde al huir de Sirius como lo hice, debí de haber dejado que me matara…. Fui cobarde…primero con Lily y James después con Sirius y Remus…Nunca quise traicionarlos Harry…

-Eso no justifica lo que hiciste-dijo Harry con voz fría sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

-Lo sé, pero alguien se encargó ya de senteciarme-dijo Peter tartamudeando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Gloria en voz baja.

-Hace doce años, me otorgaron una misión importante…estuve de recluta en Dossiers y se que buscaba Voldemort ahí.

-¿Cómo sé que no nos traicionaras de nuevo?-dijo Harry mirando a Colagusano.

-Porque estoy aquí para vigilar a los elegidos, es el pago de mi deuda.

-¿Quién te dio esta misión?-dijo Harry con seriedad.

Peter se acomodó en la silla antes de hablar con voz segura que sorprendió a los presentes-Robert Charlestón.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, Biblioteca.**_

Aarón, Lorcan, Roxanne, Lysander y Gabriela estaban enfrascados en un monton de libros donde pudieran encontrar información acerca del Legado pero en las ultimas horas que habían pasado leyendo no encontraron nada y seguían igual que antes.

Roxanne hacia que leia pues en realidad estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, le daba vueltas a su situación con Lorcan, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, solo imaginarse algo con él le hacia confundirse mas y mas, porque aunque no quiera admitirlo encontraba al hermano de su mejor amiga…atractivo…

Gabriela no leia nada, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de fingir que leia. Miraba perdidamente a la ventana mientras pensaba en que de ser una simple estudiante paso a ser la protectora de su mejor amigo pero además de eso, se le había declarado sin más y ella no se esperaba eso, le preocupaba demasiado la seguridad de James ahora que era su protectora a tener algo mas.

Ambas chicas suspiraron al mismo tiempo haciendo que los chicos las miraran sorprendidos. Lorcan y Lysander entendían que era lo que pasaba porque aunque uno de ellos no lo mostrara se encontraba en el mismo estado que ellas y su mejor amigo Potter no se quedaba atrás.

Los cuatro estaban como idos, pensativos. El rubio slytherin solo veía a cada uno con confusión, sin entender porque estaban asi.

-¿Me perdi algo?-dijo Aarón enercando una ceja con confusión.

Lorcan y Lysander intercambiaron miradas, si le decían que James se le había declarado a su hermana, James pasaría otra buena temporada en San Mungo.

-No, nada-contestaron los Scamander.

_**Despacho de Minerva Mcgonagall.**_

Minerva Mcgonagall estaba parada frente a la ventana de su despacho, estaba anocheciendo, y pronto, Hogwarts seria atacado de nuevo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y aparecieron dos personas con capas de viaje.

-Es hora Minerva-dijo uno de ellos.

-¿estan los chicos reunidos?

-Estan buscándolos ahora-contestó el otro.

-Diego, no dejes que el colegio caiga.

-No lo haré, estamos juntos en esto, ahora depende de que los chicos acepten su misión sino estamos perdidos.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, Sala de Menesteres.**_

-¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?-preguntó Rose a los adultos frente a ella.

-Es importante, lo que escuchen y decidan podrá cambiar sus vidas para siempre-dijo Harry mirando a los diez chicos.

-¿De que hablan?-dijo Scorpius mirando a sus padres y a los miembros de la Orden.

-Todo esto que ustedes han vivido tiene una explicación-comenzó a hablar Gloria con tranquilidad-La muerte de mi marido ha hecho que dos organizaciones antiguas de magia resurgan y él era parte de una de ellas.

-Dossiers y Violonchelo-siguió Harry-Una quería que la verdad acerca de la magia saliera a la luz, la otra, creo nuevas ideas mortíferas que todos conocemos ahora.

-¿El status de sangre?-preguntó Rachel, Harry asintió.

-Hace 5000 añosfue descubierto un nuevo cimiento de magia antigua que han llamado Merlivian o Legado de Merlivian pero en esta historia entran también los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Se dice que Merlin ocultó la identidad de Vivian que era la hija del Rey Arturo y no era una bruja de gran talento, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando los fundadores los descubrieron unos los tacharon de traidores y mentirosos y otros los defendían. Asi se crearon Dossiers y Violonchelo. Dossiers tiene la misión de proteger y ayudar a los descendientes del Merlivian.

-Violonchelo ha causado tantos desastres-dijo en un murmullo Albus.

-¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros?-dijo James con fastidio.

-Todo, todo tiene que ver con cinco, el Legado elige a sus portadores y siempre son cinco junto con cinco generaciones de magos y brujas en Gran Bretaña.

-Muy bien, creo que todo esto es una locura. ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?-dijo Rose harta.

-Todo es cierto Rose-dijo Hermione con voz suave-¿No se han preguntado porque los ataques de la logia han fallado?

-Por los protectores del Legado-contestó Aarón mientras se acercaba a Rose y los demás hacían lo mismo.

-Los protectores son los que defienden a los elegidos y son presa de ser un señuelo para Violonchelo-dijo Lysander a un lado de Albus.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes sabían esto?-replicó Rachel y miraba a Roxanne al mismo tiempo.

-Lo supimos hace unos días-dijo Lorcan al lado de Scorpius-No podíamos decirles nada hasta ahora.

-Apenas sabemos la historia-dijo Gabriela junto a James-No podemos averiguar que es lo que pasara ahora.

Varios truenos y relámpagos cruzaron el cielo, la oscuridad había llegado, comenzaba el imperio de Medianoche contra el que debían luchar.

Violonchelo había llegado ya, las defensas de Hogwarts ya no estaban, el castillo estaba a su entera disposición.

-Es hora, entren, busquen a los cinco elegidos y mátenlos, no dejen que los protectores estén cerca de ellos-dijo Jacqueline Lestrange a sus compañeros.

Las nubes se disiparon y la luna creciente apareció y una serpiente se posaba alrededor de ella, haría nacer el miedo y la agonia en cada una de las paredes de Hogwarts.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!-la puerta que daba a los jardines volo por los aires y cada integrante de Violonchelo entró sigilosamente al castillo.

"_**Destruiremos sus cuatro pilares,**_

_**El mundo mágico será consumido por la Luz.**_

_**Una estrella brillante al final de la Iluminación"**_

-Ya están aquí-dijo Colagusano con voz seca.

Desfundaron sus varitas, estaban listos para atacar y defenderse.

-¿Crees que moriremos?-le dijo Roxanne a Gabriela.

Ella sonrió miró a su amiga y le dijo-Aun queda mucho por lo que luchar amiga.

-Fue bonito mientras duro-dijo Lorcan a su hermano y a Aarón-Será un placer morir a su lado chicos.

-No hables de eso, todo saldrá bien-dijo Lysander.

-Vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí-dijo Jacqueline Lestrange.

-Lestrange-contestó Colagusano con odio.

-¿Cuánto tardaras en traicionarlos esta vez? Mejor entrega a los chicos y te perdonare la vida.

-DESMAIUS-gritaron Lorcan y Aarón, el hechizo rebotó en una pared haciendo un gran estruendo.

-¿Seguro que nadie conoce este pasadizo James?

-Deja de hablar y camina Rose.

-Bonita forma de acabar el curso ¿eh?-dijo Albus con sarcasmo-En medio de una guerra.

-¿Creen que Landon y Alexander estén en medio junto con la logia?-preguntó Rachel con miedo.

-Esperemos que no, a esos dos los quiero descubrir yo mismo-dijo James con odio.

-Y Albus y yo te ayudamos, James, ahora debemos estar juntos-dijo Scorpius con seriedad.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?-dijo James con ironia.

-¿Qué?

-Que nosotros, Potter Weasley, Weasley Granger, Malfoy y Zabini estaríamos juntos en algo asi. Somos un grupo extraño.

Llegaron a una especie de sotano, pero no veian por ningún lado la salida.

-¿Ahora que genio? No hay salida-dijo Rose poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Si la hay-dijo James jalando una escotilla para abrir una puerta que daba a Honeydukes en Hogsmeade.

-¿Quién tenia que esperarnos aquí?-preguntó Albus.

-Creo que Abeforth, a lo mejor tuvo que ir a ayudar-le contestó James.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Rachel a la vez que salía a la calle.

Escucharon los ruidos de la batalla de Hogwarts y giraron su mirada hacia allí, tragaron saliva con dificultad, pero después escucharon una voz que los dejo helados.

"_Elegidos, ya que no quieren dar la cara, les daremos solo tres años para terminar con esto que apenas comienza. Vean que somos benevolentes, solo tres años y vendremos por ustedes para acabar con este legado, solo tres años no mas, sino todo lo que quieren y aman morirá"._

_**Ese era solo el comienzo de la aventura. Intercambiaron miradas de decisión, aceptaban el reto, ahora el destino del mundo mágico estaba en sus manos y no dejarían que dos organizaciones de magia tomaran el poder. Pero primero, tendrían que acabar con la logia DS, que se encontraba en Hogwarts. Era solo el inicio.**_

**IMPERIO DE MEDIANOCHE**

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**


	15. Transicion

**Hola a todos otra vez! Si, despues de casi medio siglo sin pasar por aqui, he vuelto y recargada.**

**Una disculpa por no contestar sus reviews a tiempo, estos ultimos meses he estado la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada con trabajos escolares...**

**Pero terminado eso, ahora tengo tiempo para contestar y seguir con este fic que ha sido del agrado de sutedes. **

**Hablando de la historia, entramos ya a una nueva etapa, que si la anterior estuvo cargada de suspenso, misterio y drama esta nueva etapa de Imperio a la que he bautizado EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN como en el capitulo anterior narra eso, el principio de esa tan esperada batalla final, la vida de cada uno de los elegidos, sus familias, amistades y como no, romances. Ya viene el Rose/Scorpius y lo estoy diciendo en serio, y viene mas accion, drama y misterio que espero de verdad que la disfruten.**

**Ahora contestando a los reviews que me llegaron:**

**Maryn90: **Hola chica, perdon por contestar hasta ahora, se que a muchas lectoras les pasa lo mismo que a ti, pero de verdad te digo que trato de escribir esta historia lo mejor que puedo. Es una historia llena de matices, que lo que va narrando es gracias a mucha investigacion que he realizado, en capitulos posteriores sabras a que me refiero...Como escritora, te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y el que te guste la historia de verdad es halagador, como lectora te digo, te comprendo, de verdad lo hago, y ahora trato de compensar a mis lectoras con este nuevo capitulo que tienes en tus manos y con los dos que vienen en camino. Seguire esta historia porque como tu, estoy enganchada escribiendola, leyendola una y otra vez para que este realmente como todas ustedes se merecen, una historia de calidad. De nuevo gracias y nos seguiremos leyendo.

**Sakura sanin: **Que bien que te este gustando la historia, gracias por tus palabras y bueno, respecto a lo del libro del Codigo, podria decirte que es de ese estilo, pero me gusta mas manejar el misterio, el drama y algo de comedia para no hacerla tan pesada, gracias por tu paciencia, por esperar a que Salima se dignara a actualizar, jaja, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Nos seguiremos leyendo...

**Diane Potter:** Gracias por tu review, me agrada saber que te gusta la historia, espero sigas leyendo, y bueno, la espera valió la pena, capitulo listo, esperando ser leido al fin. Muchas gracias.

**Darck Secret: **Gracias por tu review, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no falta mucho para la accion, de hecho, puedo decir que su relacion estara basada en una experiencia real, jaja, gracias nos leemos!

**HP Lilius: **Si, la pareja principal es Rose-Scor, pero como dije, su relacion no sera algo facil, quiza, pueda haber un momento Lily-Scor, porque lo puede haber...No te dire cuando ni donde ni como, pero puedo decirte que si habra algo...

**Bien, ahora si, a leer...**

**CAPITULO 14**

**TRANSICIÓN **

_Parece que fue ayer cuando entendí muchas cosas. El porqué sentía una fuerte conexión con Aarón y Gabriela. Todo ahora lo he aclarado aunque, ¿Por qué un Malfoy es uno de los elegidos? Por ser la familia que mas apoya a los sangre limpia y a todas esas creencias de las que Gloria nos habló hace tiempo, además ya es hora de que los Malfoy hagan algo a favor del mundo mágico._

_Aun recuerdo como se pusieron mis abuelos cuando por boca de mis padres supieron que yo era uno de los cinco escogidos no podían aceptarlo ni tampoco creerlo porque además de eso, dos Potter y una Weasley cerraban el circulo; no le veían el problema a Rachel porque es una Zabini pero no dirían eso si supieran todo lo que ha hecho Landon en el colegio y en contra de su propia hermana._

_Nos dijeron que nos reuniríamos en vacaciones para ver lo de nuestro entrenamiento y nuestros poderes. No aguanto las ganas de saber de qué va todo eso, le he escrito a Albus diciéndole todo eso, claro, con algunos mensajes ocultos por si la carta es interceptada._

_A finales del curso pasado, James, Aarón y los Scamander nos contaron quien fue el causante de tanto destrozo en nuestro primer año. No niego que me quedé asombrado, nunca imaginé que Landon Zabini fuera el líder de la logia que utiliza las letras d y s en mayúsculas confundiéndose con Dossiers._

_No pensaba que los chicos estuvieran detrás de él haciendo que sus planes se vinieran abajo o que sospecharan de Landon desde un principio como tampoco se me paso por la cabeza terminar mi primer año de colegio de la manera en que lo hice, estando involucrado en medio de una guerra de creencias que genera una gran controversia en el mundo mágico y tenemos que acabar con ella para que el mal desaparezca._

_Después de todo, mi primer año en Hogwarts no fue tan malo, estuvo interesante y eso de que Lorcan Scamander es mi protector….estuvo de locos, por poco y suelto la carcajada cuando lo supe, pero al parecer se ha tomado en serio eso de ser mi protector ¡Y yo que pensaba que nada se tomaba en serio! Supongo que los cinco han madurado con todo esto, así como nosotros los elegidos, debemos hacerlo._

_**Transilvania, Mansión Violonchelo.**_

-Todo está listo para el gran ataque de la logia en Hogwarts, Jacqueline-dijo la voz de una mujer ya entrada en edad sentada en uno de los sillones oscuros de la enorme ante sala de aquella lúgubre mansión.

-Excelente Nashda, solo asegúrate de que Joselyn los mantenga ordenados para que en el colegio nadie sospeche-contestó la voz de Jacqueline Lestrange entre las sombras.

-¿Qué hago con los protectores?-preguntó Nashda.

Lestrange sonrió con malicia que no se vio gracias a la oscuridad-Aun nada, pero tengo algo reservado para Malfoy y los pequeños Charleston.

-¿Se puede saber qué es?-dijo McFarlan con curiosidad.

-Una trampa, una trampa….pero de muerte.

La noche se volvió oscura, el reflejo de las nubes daba un toque tétrico a aquella noche de Junio.

Los malévolos planes de Violonchelo estaban en aumento, ahora tenían nuevas víctimas y no pararían hasta acabar con ellas todo para que los sentimientos y emociones de los elegidos aumentaran y disminuyeran para acabar poco a poco con ese legado que nunca debió de haber existido.

_Muy bien, repasemos lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses._

_Hubo ataques y atentados en Hogwarts y se descubre que hay una logia dentro de Hogwarts, después me entero que soy una de los cinco elegidos por el Legado de Merlivian junto con mis dos primos Potter, Rachel Zabini y Scorpius Malfoy gracias a eso tenemos una especie de sentencia de muerte…_

_¡Este año no podía ser mejor! Aunque e agrada la idea de terminar con todas esas falsas creencias de los magos, no me gustaría enfrentarme con mis enemigos, a aquellos que debemos destruir._

_Y la historia acerca del Legado se me hace como sacada de un cuento de hadas pero también tiene cierta coherencia, ¿De donde habrán sacado todas esas ideas? ¿Quién estuvo al frente de ellas? He estado investigando acerca de esa historia pero no hay ningún dato acerca de esta historia y tampoco la biografía de Merlín lo menciona, así que me pregunto cómo podremos utilizar esa magia si no sabemos nada de ella._

_Es algo complicado aun más con los protectores…._

_Mi protector. Aarón Charlestón, no puedo creerlo, casi ni le dirijo la palabra y es mi protector, ¿Por qué me metí en un lio así? ¿Por qué yo? No tengo respuesta para eso._

_Cuando lo supe, me sorprendí no lo esperaba y tampoco mis padres, que estaban mucho o más nerviosos que yo ante esta situación porque si algo sale mal, podríamos salir muertos no solo nosotros por ser los elegidos sino los diez, y ellos nuestros protectores._

_Tengo que confesar que estoy tranquila, quizá al principio asustada, solo tenemos tres años para prepararnos para la batalla final, todo esto le ha dado a mi vida un giro enorme, es todo un reto, un reto que quiero superar con éxito._

_El próximo año en Hogwarts será el mas complicado que tendremos y si la logia aun esta en el colegio será un año aun más complicado de lo que ya será._

_**Las Tres Escobas, Hogsmeade.**_

-Entonces ahora van en contra de los cinco protectores-afirmó Abeforth sentado en el sillón de la sala de Rosmerta.

-Así es-dijo un individuo bajito y rechoncho-No sé qué es lo que están planeando, pero cada día la situación va más complicada.

-¿Creen que puedan ir en contra de Gloria ahora?-dijo Rosmerta preocupada y nerviosa.

-Harry sospecha algo de eso-dijo Teddy-Pero se niegan a tener vigilancia de la orden o del ministerio, dicen que ya fue suficiente con la muerte de Robert Charleston.

-Que aun no han aclarado Ted Remus Lupin-replicó Rosmerta enojada, a lo que Teddy replicó.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo aclaremos si fue el mismo día cuando también aparecen Dossiers y Violonchelo?

-¡Pues por eso deben aclararla, para saber lo que pasó!

-Ya te pareces a Molly Weasley-refunfuñó Teddy por lo bajo a lo que Rosmerta se quedó mirándolo con furia en los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ya basta Rosmerta-dijo Colagusano-El muchacho tiene razón, es un asunto bastante complicado.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Hogwarts este curso? ¿Va a abrir?

-Tiene que hacerlo-dijo Abeforth con voz seria mirándola a través de sus gafas-Ahí está la logia y es lo primero que tienen que hacer los chicos.

-Teddy mantente cerca de ellos, la guerrilla que se acerca a Hogwarts no será fácil de eliminar y controlar.

-Así será, Colagusano, así será.

_He tratado de asimilar todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida en este, mi primer año en Hogwarts. Todo parece ser una pesadilla, de la que me cuesta despertar, pero es real. Soy uno de los elegidos del Merlinvanian, Merlinavianan o como se llame, ahora lo que recae en mis manos es algo mucho mayor que lo que significa el apellido Potter._

_Al saber la historia que está detrás de toda la historia de la magia todo cobra sentido pero poner en manos de solo cinco chicos el futuro de la magia u sus tradiciones es algo que se me hace algo suicida._

_Nunca imaginé estar inmerso en algo así, pero lo estoy y no solo yo, también esta Scorpius, Rose, Rachel y mi hermano James. Supongo que muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué dos Potter son los elegidos? Ni yo tengo la respuesta, y lo mismo puedo preguntar de los demás, sobretodo de Rachel siendo hermana del que está al frente de la logia de Hogwarts._

_Todo esto es muy ilógico._

_Luego resulta que cada uno de nosotros tiene ciertos poderes especiales que debemos dominar para que no nos domine a nosotros, eso suena interesante. ¿De qué tratará? Por la historia puede ser cualquier tipo de hechizos, magia, no tengo idea y eso es lo que hace realmente interesante este asunto._

_Pero si esto nos ayuda a sacar a la logia de Hogwarts, estaré encantado de participar en lo que nos espera dentro de tres años. ¿Por qué nos habrán dado tres años? Argg…no lo sé son demasiadas interrogantes y las que faltan en el momento de saber cuáles son mis poderes._

_He de decir que mis padres no están tan contentos de que James y yo estemos metidos en esto. Mi padre está tratando de digerirlo y pues también está resignado, y nosotros, creo, debemos resignarnos también._

_Mi madre apenas puede creerlo, pero no le gusta nada que ambos estemos dentro y a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de tener que luchar contra todo lo que hemos creído a lo largo de nuestra vida y como he dicho es algo lógico pero quizá como nos dijo Abeforth al final del curso pasado, siempre debemos luchar contra nosotros mismos, incluso con lo que creemos real._

_Cada uno de nosotros debe luchar contra algo que nos evita crecer y cuando lo venzamos podremos dominar lo que nos rodea sin necesidad de poner altos en el camino._

_**Grimmauld Place 12.**_

Harry Potter se encontraba recargado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, recordaba el aviso de Violonchelo a los chicos, solo tenían tres años antes de que la guerra comenzara.

Bufó desesperado, tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza pero muy pocas respuestas. En un principio pensó, quizá intuyó que Gloria Charleston sabría algo acerca del Legado pero lo único que sabía era la historia de su creación y de las mismas organizaciones pero nada acerca de los poderes que deberían dominar los cinco.

¿Será por eso que Colagusano seguía vivo diecinueve años después? ¿Tendría que ver su misión encomendada por el mismo Robert Charleston antes de morir? Trató de buscar información dentro de Dossiers con Gloria de por medio, pero no podía encontrar nada.

Sin embargo, los archivos que vigilaba Charleston antes de morir eran de vital importancia para el ministerio ya que eran guardados con mucho recelo.

¿Y si esos documentos eran la clave? Tendría que obtener el acceso como fuera, no importaba lo que Kinsgley dijera, era de gran importancia mantener con vida a los diez muchachos involucrados aunque fuera lejos de las reglas del ministerio, los aurores y la misma Orden del Fénix.

Sin duda, tendría que hacer algo para ayudarlos y encontrar sus propias respuestas.

_Ni me pregunten como estoy después de saber que soy una de los elegidos._

_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Solo algo así me faltaba! Aunque sabía que algo así pasaría, por eso mi hermano, el que alguna vez llame así fundó la logia que dice llamar DS despistando a todos pensando que puede ser Violonchelo o Dossiers._

_Tengo miedo, mi padre esperaba que yo siguiera a Landon, sin embargo, al saber lo que planeaba me hizo dudar de que si era correcto seguirlo._

_Cuando defendí a Jordana Thomas, una inocente chica que nada tenía que ver con el objetivo de la logia, vi como tenia que alejarme de mi hermano y sus ganas de humillar a James Potter, y sus amigos Lorcan y Lysander Scamander porque en ese ataque, tal vez no estaba planeado acabar conmigo de una vez. Gracias a mi traición._

_Fui atacada también y el miedo hacia mi propio hermano nació y ahora con esto temo la reacción de mi padre cuando se entere gracias a Landon._

_Mi madre se enteró por Draco Malfoy, y su reacción fue la que menos me esperaba. Lo aceptó con tranquilidad, como si ya lo estuviera esperando, eso es algo que aun no logro entender, el saber que está de acuerdo y acepta que yo sea uno de los elegidos me da confianza para seguir adelante._

_Tendré que luchar contra muchas cosas, contra mi propia familia, pero me siento tranquila y confiada, creo que somos un equipo, tal vez extraño por el pasado de cada una de nuestras familias, juntos, haremos grandes cosas para lograr la paz y la tranquilidad que el mundo mágico necesita._

_No tengo claro cuál sería mi poder pero sospecho que las visiones que tuve al final del curso pasado tienen mucho que ver con eso, estoy esperando con ansias saber cuáles son mis poderes gracias a la magia del Legado._

_**Casa de los Charlestón, New Castle, Inglaterra.**_

El ambiente en la casa se sentía frio, triste, como hace un año no se sentía.

Se acercaba la fecha del aniversario luctuoso del que por doce años había estado al frente de la familia.

De la escalera que daba a los dormitorios, iba bajando un chico de trece años vestido con una camisa verde esmeralda y un pantalón negro que hacia juego con los zapatos. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos rumbo al estudio de su madre.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras él mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¿En qué lio nos metiste papá?-murmuró levemente-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirnos?

Escuchó como la puerta volvió a abrirse, no se giró para saber quién era, pero su voz la reconoció al instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Aarón?

-Buscando respuestas-soltó rápidamente.

-No debes preocuparte por eso ahora. Debes cuidar a tu hermana.

El chico bufó con exasperación y luego dijo-Puede cuidarse sola Colagusano, no sé por qué me dices eso.

-Hazme caso Aarón-habló Colagusano con voz seria-debes protegerla porque tentada por el mal estará.

Aarón estalló en carcajadas-¿Qué dices?-dijo riendo-¿Gabriela tentada por el mal?

-Sí y no solo ella, tu también.

-No me hagas reír y mejor ayúdame a organizar las cosas para mañana.

Colagusano rodó los ojos, su misión comenzaba a fastidiarle.

_¡Pellizcadme que estoy soñando! ¡No puedo creer lo que ha pasado este año! Si pudiera resumir este curso en tan solo una palabra sería interesante._

_Exacto, el tener una logia en el Colegio lo ha hecho emocionante, bueno, no tanto, fui una de las víctimas, pero aun así creo saber quién está detrás de la logia y a esos los quiero descubrir yo mismo enfrente de todo el colegio._

_Por otro lado, al saber la historia de la magia más ficticia que he oído en mi vida, mi panorama ha cambiado. Estamos en peligro los cinco elegidos y todo gracias a Dossiers y Violonchelo. _

_Una organización quiere protegernos y la otra matarnos a como dé lugar y para colmo, mis amigos y mi prima son nuestros protectores, ahora entiendo porque Gabriela se mostraba tan distante los últimos meses._

_¡POR MERLÍN! ¡Ella es mi protectora! Por eso no quiso corresponderme cuando le dije lo que sentía. Esa es una complicación mas de muchas que puede haber a lo largo de estos tres años. _

_Mis padres todavía no aceptan que Albus y yo estemos involucrados en esto pero por algo lo estamos nosotros y no creo que tenga que ver el apellido Potter en todo esto. Lo que me intriga son las dos organizaciones y los tres años que nos dieron previo a lo que supongo es la batalla final, la que decidirá que creencias mágicas son reales y cuáles no._

_Aunque, siendo sincero, no se puede cortar todo de tajo, han sido milenios los que los magos y brujas hemos considerado tradicional y es algo espeluznante saber que vendrá después de todo esto._

_Otra cosa, nos dieron tres años, ¿Qué haremos cinco chicos de segundo y tercer curso que muy apenas podemos defendernos? ¿Qué es lo que recae realmente en nosotros como "elegidos" ¿Por qué hablan de poderes nuevos, un poder oculto que ni los mortifagos sabían que existía?_

_Lo se, demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, al menos hasta ahora; no se que esperan de nosotros, un grupo tan disparejo que ni yo me lo creo: Potter, Weasley, Zabini y Malfoy. Es algo que no puedo creerlo y con eso los protectores, ¿De qué se encargan ellos? _

_Bueno por ahora debemos centrarnos en destruir a cierta logia y a su líder que por cierto, casi me mata y a Rachel también, este año será uno movidito y hasta divertido._

_Y cuídate Landon Zabini porque la guerra apenas comienza._


	16. Recuerdos de Una Vida Pasada

**CAPITULO QUINCE**

**RECUERDOS DE UNA VIDA PASADA**

_**12 de Junio de 2018, Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra.**_

Scorpius estaba paseando por la mansión sumido en sus confusos pensamientos. Si con ser parte de los elegidos podía devolverle a su familia el reconocimiento y honor que por muchos años tuvo pero que perdió en la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro, lo haría, para él no había otra manera.

Sin embargo, el miedo lo doblegaba, el miedo a morir y el ver morir a sus familiares y amigos era lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlo dudar, aunque por otro lado, su miedo a fallar como uno de los elegidos también era mayor que él. Solo tenía doce años y ya tenía sobre sí el destino de la magia.

Una elfina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo que le dijo no le agradó para nada.

-¿Qué hace aquí Zabini?-dijo Scorpius con enfado a la elfina que, asustada retrocedió algunos pasos.

-No lo sé joven, pero el señor Zabini está muy alterado-contestó la elfina con voz chillona.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Scorpius corrió hacia el recibidor donde Blaise Zabini aguardaba la presencia de alguno de los Malfoy; cual fue su sorpresa al ver que sus abuelos Lucius y Narcissa ya estaban ahí. Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar para escuchar de lo que estaban hablando los tres adultos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ¿verdad Blaise?-decia Lucius con voz seria.

-Exactamente señor Malfoy-contestó Zabini-Ha sido demasiado tiempo.

-¿Y que has hecho estos diecinueve años?-dijo Narcissa con curiosidad.

-Entré al ministerio como auror pero decidí irme unos cuantos años a Transilvania y ahí mismo conocí a Jacqueline, mi jefa, dentro de unos negocios de telas-habló Zabini atropelladamente con una sonrisa inocente.

-Vaya, y ¿Qué opinas de todo lo que ha pasado en el colegio?

-¿Acerca de qué, señora Malfoy?

-¿No te has enterado de nada Blaise?

Scorpius entró repentinamente a la sala para evitar que su abuela le diera información a Zabini, Narcissa se detuvo en seco al ver a su nieto, lo miró con reproche pero él la miró con seriedad.

-Hola Scorpius-saludó Blaise al chico, Scorpius solo lo miró y se giró rápidamente para salir de la sala completamente frustrado. Su abuela estaba a punto de contarle todo a Zabini y eso tenia que evitarlo.

* * *

_**Valle de Godric, Cementerio.**_

Colagusano se encontraba parado frente a las tumbas de sus amigos Lily y James Potter. No podía olvidar el momento cuando los vendió a Voldemort, despues de su muerte y su pelea con Sirius.

Gracias a él, Colagusano, sus amigos se dividieron, el dolor y la tristeza se apoderó de cada uno de ellos, incluyéndolo a él. Por mucho tiempo se le consideró un traidor pero ya no podía con eso, no supo como pero en la batalla final en Malfoy Manor, se salvó del ahorcamiento que su propia mano iba a realizar en su contra.

Lo único que recordaba era que despertó en un lugar diferente y que no era Malfoy Manor. Se encontraba en casa del que tiempo despues seria Jefe de Seguridad Magica, Robert Charlestón.

-Ahí empezó la controversia de la magia-murmuró Colagusano levemente, recordaba aquel momento como si hubiera sido ayer.

_-¿No puedes con el remodimiento Pettigrew?-le dijo la voz grave de Robert Charlestón desde la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba._

_-¿Quién eres tu y donde estoy?-contestó él a la defensiva, vio como el hombre levantaba una ceja al mismo estilo Malfoy, ¿Podrían ser parientes?_

_-Digamos que soy un amigo…Y dime Pettigrew, ¿Qué has hecho?_

_-Primero contesta lo que te dije-dijo Pettigrew tajante._

_-Bien. Soy Robert Charlestón y estas en mi casa-dijo con la mirada seria._

_-¿Tu casa?-dijo Pettigrew sorprendido-¿Me entregaras al Señor Oscuro o al Ministerio de Magia?_

_-Ni uno ni a otro, no estoy de lado de nadie._

_-¿Por qué me ayudaste?_

_-Porque no es tiempo de que mueras aun-dijo Robert misteriosamente._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_Robert Charleston entró al cuarto y Peter pudo ver que no era pariente de los Malfoy, él tenia el cabello negro lacio y corto, su tez no era palida como la de los Malfoy, era mas bien rosada y no tenia ojos grises, sus ojos tenían el color del caramelo, sin duda nada tenia que ver con los Malfoy, se sentó en un taburete y miró a Colagusano fijamente, algo no cuadraba._

_-Si no eres del bando de Potter y tampoco de los mortifagos, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-dijo Peter a la defensiva._

_-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Pettigrew?-repitió Charlestón._

_Peter calló un momento antes de contestar, bajó la mirada y en voz queda dijo-Traicioné a uno de mis mejores amigos._

_-Vaya, y, ¿Qué querías conseguir con eso? ¿Fama, gloria, reconocimiento?_

_-Lo hice por miedo, el Señor Tenebroso me torturaba con decirle donde se encontraban los Potter…yo nunca supe porqué los buscaba…Tenia miedo, cada vez él se hacía más fuerte, no podía hacerle frente y en un momento desesperado, se lo dije-soltó Colagusano rápidamente._

_-Sabes que si ahora apareces, Remus y Sirius trataran de matarte, ¿Verdad? No te perdonarán-dijo Robert levantándose con lentitud siendo observado por la asustadiza mirada del animago-Pero, aún hay una solución._

_-¿Qué solución?-dijo Peter esperanzado._

_-Unetenos._

A partir de ese momento decidió entrar a Dossiers gracias a la oportunidad que le brindaba Robert y al mismo tiempo "ayudó" al Señor Tenebroso a buscar el Legado de Merlín que, según Voldemort, le ayudaría a terminar con Harry Potter, algo que nunca sucedió porque no lo encontró jamás y solo se había quedado con los horrocruxes.

* * *

_**Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra.**_

-Vete Zabini-dijo Scorpius mordaz, sus abuelos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por el chico.

-¡Scorpius por favor!-dijo Narcissa escandalizada.

-Dejalo Narcissa, asi son los chicos de ahora-dijo Blaise con una falsa sonrisa mientras sus ojos verdes irradiaban odio e ira.

-Pero él no Blaise, ¿Ha pasado algo con Landon verdad?

-No abuela, no ha pasado nada.

Una risa se oyó detrás de ellos, era Draco que no podía creer lo que oia, sus padres sabían perfectamente que Landon y Scorpius no se llevaban bien y mucho menos despues de lo que había pasado en el colegio.

-Hola Draco-dijo Blaise con seriedad a lo que Draco seguía riendo levemente.

-Dejenme hablar con Blaise, hay algunas cosas que debemos tratar.

Los tres Malfoy salieron de la sala confundidos pero al mismo tiempo, Lucius y Narcissa dándole un buen regaño a Scorpius.

* * *

_**Mansión Zabini, Irlanda.**_

Pansy Parkinson se apareció frente a la puerta de la que ya algunos meses había sido su casa. Cerró los ojos durante un momento en el cual recordó los momentos felices que había pasado con su marido y sus hijos; no podía entender como de repente sus vidas se habían vuelto nítidas y oscuras, las peleas entre Landon y Rachel cada vez eran frecuentes pero antes de que ella entrara al colegio pasó algo que la comunidad mágica no se esperaba desde hace ya veinte años.

La muerte de Charlestón fue un duro golpe al ministerio de magia y a la vida de su familia. Sin embargo, esos dos gemelos junto a los Potter, Scamander y las Weasley dejaron cualquier prejuicio que ellos como adultos tenían y sin importarles nada apoyaron y ayudaron a Rachel en un mundo que jugaba una guerra silenciosa en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Entró a la mansión con actitud altiva, no tenia la menor intención de mostrar miedo ante su marido y su hijo que ya desde hace tiempo intuía que planeaban algo.

-Buenas tardes, señora Zabini-la saludó un elfo domestico con voz grave-¿Quiere que le comunique al joven Landon que usted se encuentra aquí?

Pansy lo miró de refilón aun mantenía sus costumbres intactas despues de haber incluso, escuchado la historia del Legado en la que su propia hija se mantenía inmersa-Por supuesto, dile que lo espero en el salón.

El elfo desapareció de su vista y se dirigió hacia el salón de la mansión, a los pocos minutos apareció Landon vestido con una camisa color rojo fuego, jeans oscuros, su cabello castaño estaba desordenado, Pansy sonrió al verlo pero él se notaba confundido.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó el muchacho de trece años-No sabría que vendrías, me da gusto verte-dijo e hizo amago de abrazarla algo que ella evitó con mucho dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa Landon?-susurró la mujer-¿Por qué te comportas asi?

-¿Asi como?

-Por favor no niegues no saberlo, dicen que tu eres el culpable de los ataques en el colegio, dicen que tu atacaste a tu hermana.

-¿Has hablado con Potter y los Scamander?-dijo Landon riendo.

-No es gracioso Landon-dijo Pansy alterada-De un momento a otro eras amigo de Aarón Charlestón y despues eres su enemigo, ¿Qué estas pensando?

-¡Por Merlín mamá! ¡No puedo creer que escuches todo lo que dicen! ¡Potter y los Scamander nunca se han llevado bien conmigo ni yo con ellos, es normal que digan eso de mí!

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que hay de Aarón?

-Mamá no podemos ser amigos toda la vida, en algún momento tendríamos diferencias, además no eramos tan amigos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Su padre no lo dejaba juntarse conmigo no se porque, el caso es que desde que les hice una pequeña broma a un grupo de gryffindors donde casualmente estaba su hermana, se enojó y dejó de hablarme.

-No me convences Landon, creéme que si me estas mintiendo y esos chicos están diciendo la verdad no dudaré en entregarte al ministerio, ¿Me oiste?-dijo Pansy severamente a su hijo para despues desaparecer.

Landon se quedó en medio del salón solo y enojado, cada vez más se llenaba de odio hacia esos cinco elegidos y sus protectores sobretodo con James Potter, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander y Aarón Charlestón, los tenia encima y debía quitárselos a como diera lugar.

Necesitaba planear algo contra ellos para desviar la atención sobre su persona. La imagen de una chica de ojos verdes se le vino a la cabeza. Esa era su arma secreta y mataria dos pajaros de un tiro: James y Aarón.

* * *

_**Panteón familiar Charlestón, Inglaterra.**_

La entrada al panteón familiar de los Charlestón constituía una verja plateada con un arco y paredes de piedra caliza rosa pero ese no fue impedimento para que cuatro figuras se aparecieran en su interior.

Cada lápida de aquel cementerio estaba labrada en mármol blanco con letras negras todas apiladas en la parte media del lugar, sin embargo, la que buscaban estaba en la parte alta sobre una colina junto a un majestuoso arce que mantenía una sombra constante a la lapida de Robert Charlestón.

Avanzaron lentamente hacia el lugar donde el patriarca de los Charlestón descansaba en paz. Había sido un año difícil para aquella familia que de la nada y sin saber aun a ciencia cierta el motivo, uno de sus mayores pilares les fue arrebatado.

La lápida de mármol blanco relucía ante sus ojos con sus letras talladas en negro que decía:

_Robert Emmanuel Charlestón F._

_20 de Nov 1987-04 Agosto 2017_

_La Verdad Pronto será Revelada_

-Bien, ahora nos encontramos con otro enigma-dijo la voz de Aarón en un tono sarcástico.

-¡Por Merlín! Aarón ya en todos lados ves enigmas-replicó su madre con frustración.

-Vamos mamá, tampoco me lo has de negar-se defendió el muchacho con una media sonrisa.

-Pero no venimos a resolver acertijos-dijo Gloria rodando los ojos.

Gabriela miró a Colagusano que le entregó un ramo de flores blancas y se dedicó a ponerlo a los pies de la tumba de su padre al tiempo que en el aire se escuchaba la voz de su padre que decía "El mal esta cerca, no bajen la guardia" ninguno sabia a que se refería.

Se levantó poco a poco de la tumba y se acercó a su hermano para que se acercara, Aarón se arrodilló.

-Aun no entiendo en que lio nos has metido papá pero te lo agradecemos-miró a su gemela-Porque conseguimos nuevos amigos.

Colagusano se acercó al chico aun arrodillado y dijo-No será en vano lo que lograste amigo, ya que lo que tú me encomendaste apenas empieza.

-Querido-dijo Gloria aguantando las lágrimas-Descubriré quienes son los culpables de esto, no descansaré hasta encontrarlos.

* * *

_**Wiltshire, Inglaterra.**_

-No se que vienes a hacer aquí Blaise despues de todo lo que ha pasado-dijo Draco con semblante bastante serio.

-Lo sabes perfectamente Draco-contestó Blaise con enojo-Tu y yo sabíamos que pronto se desencadenaría todo esto.

-Pero no de este modo, además mis intereses están de por medio.

-¿Intereses? ¿Cuáles? ¿O será que tu hijo está en medio?

Draco se tensó no entendía porque Zabini decía eso, podía evadir el tema con otra cosa para no sacar a relucir su nerviosismo de que su hijo estuviera implicado, cosa que era verdad, pero si lo hacía, él podría sospechar y no quería que fuera tras su hijo como lo había hecho supuestamente, Landon Zabini.

-¿Qué ocultaba Charlestón?-preguntó Blaise de repente.

-¿Qué podía ocultar estando en el departamento de Seguridad Magica?

-Por eso mismo pregunto Malfoy. Dada la circunstancia de que Gloria Dougal no suelta prenda.

-¿Has hablado con ella?-dijo Draco con sutileza.

-Si y no, la noche en que Charlestón murió.

-¿Tu fuiste uno de los mortifagos que la acorralaron?-afirmó más que preguntó Draco.

-Touché, Malfoy, solo que esa vez salió con suerte, esta vez ninguno la tendrá.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué planeas?

-Ya lo verás Malfoy, pero yo que tu me cuidaba las espaldas y también las de tu hijo. No podrán escapar-dijo malévolo.

-¡No te atrevas Zabini!-dijo Draco sacando su varita y apuntándolo.

Zabini sonrió aun mas-Eso es Malfoy, demuéstrame que te has reivindicado.

-¡Si serás! ¡A tu hija casi la matan!

-Y eso la convirtió en un títere más de Dossiers y del héroe Potter.

-Tal como tu pero al revés. ¿Cnseguiste algo gracias a la muerte de Robert?

-Mi boleto a la gloria.

* * *

_**Elephant and Castle, Inglaterra.**_

Despues de que el primer curso de Rachel terminara, Pansy y ella se habían mudado a un pequeño departamento donde solian vivir los magos sin que los muggles los molestaran. A Pansy le había dolido alejarse de su marido e hijo pero como estaban las cosas se le hacia que era la mejor solución.

Rachel lo entendió en un principio porque en parte, ella había abdicado a la logia de Hogwarts y eso no le había parecido a su padre ni a su hermano, después se le presentó otro dilema.

El hecho de ser una de los cinco elegidos por el Legado de Merlivían la puso en desventaja ante su ya difícil relación familiar pero en el fondo sabia que a su madre la situación le había dolido bastante.

-Rachel querida, ¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Pansy a una decaída Rachel.

-Si mamá, pero a ti no te veo bien, ¿Cómo estas tu?

-Hija no te preocupes por eso, preocupate por tus estudios y en lo que tengas que hacer con los chicos.

-¿Por qué yo mamá? ¿Por qué especialmente yo?

-Quizá por la misma razón que Scorpius-sonrió la mujer, la chica la miró confundida-Para que ambas familias dejen los prejuicios a un lado y para redimirlas de un pasado oscuro.

-¿Tan asi? No suena realista.

-Pero lo es, ¿Crees que Draco y Astoria lo pasan bien con eso? Para nada, saber que ustedes están en un peligro constante, que pronto tendrán que luchar su propia guerra y que tienen al mundo mágico a sus pies no es tan agradable.

Rachel se quedó pensativa, su madre tenía razón, esa era su guerra y ellos, los adultos, no podrían intervenir en la lucha. Ella jugaba a dos bandos, lo que era su deber y su familia pero si podía salvar a su padre y a su hermano lo haría.

-Para tu padre esto es una traición y Landon piensa igual o eso me temo. Aunque aun hay esperanza.

Rachel se acercó a la ventana del departamento, estaba aterdeciendo, solo faltaban dos semanas para volver a reunirse y comenzar con la planeación de lo que harian antes de la batalla o lo que sea que les esperaba.

Quizá no seria tan malo después de todo, luego recordó algo, una persona que hace muchos días que no veía. Lysander Scamander. Sonrió sería interesante la reunión pues le agradaba escuchar su punto de vista. Se sentía ansiosa.

* * *

_**Irlanda, Glasgow.**_

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-dijo una figura encapuchada en color negro a otra ubicada frente a él con capa y capucha color verde oscuro, ambas figuras no eran muy altas y algo delgadas.

-¿Qué más va a ser? Utilizar sus cartas en su contra-contestó la otra figura-Además me deben varias.

-Te tienen en el punto de mira y si no nos movemos pronto a mi también.

-Lo sé pero sé cual es su debilidad. Los Scamander no confían plenamente en Charlestón y Malfoy aun teniendo a Gabriela con ellos y la de los otros es su plena confianza en si mismos y en otros.

-Pero tu tienes otros planes, ¿Qué es?

-Encausar a Gabriela Charlestón a nuestros propósitos y creeme terminará accediendo. Tendrán tal confusión que dudaran hasta de su sombra.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer todo eso?

-Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo.

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hedchicería.**_

-¿Entonces no ha visto nada de los ataques a los alumnos a inicios del curso pasado?-dijo un chico de cabello negro azulado a uno de los fantasmas del castillo.

-Nada relacionado con eso señor Brington, pero la Dama Gris dice que ha visto a un cierto grupo de estudiantes rondando a altas horas de la noche.

-¿Esta seguro sir Nicholas? Cualquier dato sobre ellos puede ayudarme.

-Por supuesto joven muchacho, puedes encontrarla cerca de la sala de Ravenclaw.

-Muchas gracias Nick.

Brington caminaba dando grandes zancadas hacia la sala de los Ravenclaw cuando sintió un aire helado a su alrededor.

-Sé que estas aquí…Helena Ravenclaw.

El fantasma vestía con un vestido color gris y en su rostro una expresión de fastidio e incredulidad cruzaba su mirada.

-No has perdido facultades Brington, al parecer fue hace mucho tiempo cuando fuiste un elegido.

-Gracias, pero al parecer recuerdas mas a mi antepasado de hace ya 200 años.

-Esa fue una misión que no pudieron concretar y murieron todos, esta ocasión parece que no será asi, se ven fuertes e inteligentes pero no me agrada esa logia de Violonchelo….

-Eso es solo el principio del fin.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se quedarón con ganas de saber algo más? ¿Qué será lo que están planeando? Denme sus impresiones y teorías! Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**


	17. Cuatro Elementos

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí está este nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade, creo que es lo que muchas y muchos de ustedes esperaban, es el capitulo que mas me ha costado escribir, tuve que documentarme muy bien para poder darle una orientación a lo que se nos viene para más adelante, espero que lo disfruten!  
**

**Gracias a Dianne Potter y Tlahcuilo-Yatziri por sus comentarios en el cap pasado! Espero verlas más seguido por aqui! Muchas gracias tambien a quienes han puesto a esta historia entre sus favoritos, me da mucha emoción que esta historia les este gustando.  
**

**Muchas gracias!  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECISEIS**

**CUATRO ELEMENTOS**

Aquella mañana del mes de agosto amaneció fría pero con el sol en todo lo alto al tiempo que iluminaba cada habitación de la Madriguera. A lo lejos la casa de los Lovegood aún estaba ensombrecida y con las luces encendidas mostrando que sus habitantes se habían levantado ya.

Dentro de la casa se encontraban dos chicos rubios dueños de unos ojos de color azul intenso vestidos con sus pijamas rojo y negro respectivamente que reían a carcajada abierta sobre lo que su abuelo, Xenophilius Lovegood, les contaba de aquellas criaturas de las que tanto investigaba y escribía.

Su madre entró por la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban para anunciar que el desayuno estaba listo por lo que los tres varones se levantaron con rapidez y seguían hablando entre ellos de vez en cuando siendo interrumpidos por las risas de Luna Lovegood.

Se sentaron en una mesa de madera que estaba dentro de la cocina para disponerse a tomar un buen desayuno entre bromas de los muchachos de trece años. Minutos después, su padre Rolf, entró en la estancia sonriendo por las bromas de sus hijos y se sentó al lado de su suegro, Luna le pasó un plato con huevos revueltos y tocino que también tenían los demás y se dispuso a comer al igual que su familia.

-Papá, ¿Podemos ir hoy con James?-preguntó Lysander mientras se servía jugo de naranja.

-No creo que sea posible Lysander-respondió Rolf-Me parece que aún tienen un castigo que cumplir.

-¡Fue solo una inocente broma!-replicó Lorcan a su padre.

-Una _inocente_ broma que casi hace explotar la casa-señaló Rolf al instante.

-¡No fue nuestra culpa! ¡Ese hechizo apenas lo íbamos a probar!-dijo Lorcan exaltado.

-¿Apenas?-habló Rolf enarcando las cejas-Eso no fue lo que me dijo tu madre.

-Además James también está castigado-dijo Luna distraídamente-Me parece que solo se lo van a levantar en la reunión de hoy por la tarde.

-¿Reunión?-preguntó Xenophilius confundido-¿Qué reunión?

Rolf miró a Luna pidiéndole ayuda, los ojos azules de su esposa se apagaron por tener que ocultarle lo que pasaba a su padre y no tuvo otra opción que mentirle acerca de la verdadera razón por la que dicha reunión se llevaría a cabo.

-Por el cumpleaños de Rose Weasley.

Lorcan y Lysander se miraron. Técnicamente su madre no había mentido pues esa era otra razón por la reunión de aquel día.

* * *

_**New Castle. Inglaterra.**_

Los gemelos Charlestón estaban sentados en la sala de su casa en un silencio incomodo. Hace varios días que Aarón escuchó rumores acerca de algo relacionado con su hermana y Zabini que no lo dejaban tranquilo sin embargo, aun no encontraba valor para preguntarle a ella acerca de la veracidad de aquellos rumores.

-Muy bien-habló la rubia con exasperación-Llevas días raro y nervioso Aarón, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-¿En verdad crees que me preocupa algo?-contestó el chico enarcando ambas cejas.

-¿Y no es así?-dijo Gabriela escrutándolo con la mirada.

-No es nada, solo he estado pensando en la reunión de hoy.

-¿Qué crees que nos espere?

-Espero que sepamos más de esto, ya me tiene estresado.

Gabriela le sonrió a su gemelo en cambio Aarón dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa. Tenía que hablar con alguien de la Orden con urgencia porque sentía y creía que su hermana estaba en peligro.

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

-¿Puedo saber que haces aquí en las mazmorras, Brington?-dijo Teddy con seriedad vestido con ropa muggle al profesor de Defensa.

-Lo mismo que tu, Lupin-contestó simplemente.

-Esta zona está restringida desde lo de la chica Zabini deberías saberlo-replicó Teddy cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya lo sé Lupin, no tienes que repetírmelo, además sé lo que hago.

-Claro-se burló Teddy con sarcasmo-¿Para tratar de descubrir a Nashda McFarlan la líder de Dossiers?

Brington se giró hacia Teddy completamente asustado al verse descubierto, en cambio el chico de cabellos azulados frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes leer la mente?-susurró Diego Brington a lo que el joven Lupin asintió levemente con la cabeza-¿Qué más sabes?-repreguntó Brington con nerviosismo.

-Nada más que sirva para salvar a los chicos-contestó Teddy.

* * *

_**Londres, Inglaterra, 17:30 horas.**_

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?-dijo una mujer de cabello castaño largo a una chica rubia que parecía su nieta.

-Sí, así mataremos dos pájaros de un solo tiro-contestó la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tu madre llegará a enterarse y no te la vas a acabar-soltó en advertencia la mujer castaña.

-Lo sé, pero de no haber sido por Teddy no hubiera sabido las intenciones de Zabini-replicó la rubia.

-Insisto, van a matarte.

* * *

_**La Madriguera, Ottery Saint Catchpole.**_

La hora tan esperada había llegado. La tan esperada reunión comenzaba y la Madriguera esperaba con gran nerviosismo la historia que ligaba a varios descendientes de la familia Weasley en un destino incierto y oscuro.

Las chicas Weasley de mayor edad paseaban alrededor de la casa esperando que llegaran los que faltaban para comenzar la velada.

Rose Weasley había crecido algunos centímetros ese verano, su cabello castaño rojizo comenzaba a ondularse un poco cada día, su rostro blanco mostraba algunas pecas y sus ojos grandes de un color azul intenso mostraban una tranquilidad que por dentro no tenia; había cumplido doce años y después de un gran tiempo de espera por fin sabría porque ella había sido elegida para luchar contra la Oscuridad.

Al contrario de ella, su prima, Roxanne Weasley esperaba expectante. Su calma y serenidad se sentía a su alrededor, ese momento era el que esperaban todos, lo que aclaraba sus dudas. Su estatura aumentó diez centímetros, su rostro comenzaba a mostrar las facciones de una niña que comenzaba a ser adolescente y gracias a esto, sus ojos café oscuro cobraban un brillo especial.

Un suspiro salió de su boca. Ese año que empezarían en Hogwarts sería demasiado complicado y lleno de sorpresas que esperaban no fueran más ataques de la logia.

Todo estaba listo para la llegada de los invitados. El patio trasero de la casa estaba decorado con los colores rojo y dorado de la casa de Gryffindor porque ese día era el cumpleaños de Rose.

Un día doblemente especial por lo que se avecinaba y es que no solo los Weasley, Potter y Scamander estarían ahí también los Malfoy y Charlestón acudirían al lugar porque había llegado el momento de hablarles a los chicos acerca de los poderes que desarrollarían a partir de ese momento.

-¿Qué poderes crees que pueda obtener mamá?-preguntó Rose a su madre Hermione.

-No lo sé Rose, aun no comprendo del todo como es la historia de los elegidos, pero supongo que Gloria se los dirá en su momento-dijo chasqueando la lengua en tono reprobatorio.

Se escucharon risas en la parte delantera de la casa, ambas mujeres se levantaron rápidamente para ver de que se trataba. Rose corrió hacia sus primos Potter que reían de las ocurrencias de James.

Harry y Ginny saludaron a la señora Molly Weasley ya entrada en edad pero no por eso dejar de estar llena de vida, al igual que sus hijos momentos antes.

Rose llevó a sus primos al patio trasero para hablar mejor y se sorprendió al saber que la pequeña Lily Luna ya estaba enterada de todo.

-Como siempre me toca estar fuera de sus aventuras, Rosie-dijo Lily con falso enojo-Lo que no entiendo es porque los Malfoy están metidos en esto.

-Te concedo la razón Lily-dijo Rose y miró a Albus-¿Malfoy no te ha dicho porque fue elegido?

-No sabe Rose-contestó Albus con simpleza-Si lo supiera creo que todos ya lo sabríamos.

-¿Y qué hay de los Charlestón, Roxanne, Lorcan y Lysander?-dijo James con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué papel juegan en este lio?

Albus y Rose rodaron los ojos, estaba claro ahora porque James se encontraba tan arisco desde el final del curso, solo por Gabriela Charlestón.

-Lo de los Charlestón es obvio-dijo Lily sorprendiéndolos-Su padre era el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y cuando murió se desató todo esto, seguramente querrán reparar el daño.

Ante lo dicho por la pequeña pelirroja, Albus y James intercambiaron miradas con Rose, James enarcó una ceja, Albus sonrió con pesar y Rose frunció el ceño.

El mayor de los Potter iba a hablar cuando se escuchó un estruendo dentro de la casa, se miraron y corrieron al interior para ver que había pasado.

Se encontraron con Colagusano tumbado boca arriba en el piso, a Gloria, Draco y Astoria con las varitas en alto enojados apuntando al animago, a su lado una maraña de pies y manos apilada en una especie de torre y a los adultos y niños riéndose de lo lindo con la aparición de Colagusano.

-Te dije que por eso era mejor uno a la vez-dijo Draco con voz fría.

-¡Nuestros hijos están despartidos!-gritó Astoria con nerviosismo.

-¡No fue su culpa!-gritaron tres voces provenientes de la torre humana.

-¿Qué dicen?-dijo Gloria frunciendo el cejo-¡Claro que tuvo la culpa todavía no saben cómo aparecerse!

-Déjame arreglar esto Dougal, no están despartidos solo que hicieron magia accidental durante la aparición-trató de explicar Pettigrew a una encolerizada rubia.

Tiempo después, comenzó la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose. Si se entraba en la Madriguera, se podían encontrar con un cuadro que hasta ese momento para muchos era extraño.

Los Malfoy y Charlestón conviviendo en paz con los Weasley, Potter y los Scamander; con el tiempo, ese cuadro seria más común y fascinante y todo gracias a cinco chicos.

Lily Luna se acercó lentamente a James que se encontraba charlando animadamente con los Charlestón. Abrazó por el brazo a su hermano mayor con un leve sonrojo, el pelinegro sonrió divertido y le murmuró al oído algo que los gemelos no pudieron escuchar.

Aarón intercambio miradas con su hermana que se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía. El rubio slytherin enarcó una ceja levemente enojado y miró a los hermanos Potter que se murmuraban entre sí.

Vio a la pequeña pelirroja, había escuchado hablar de ella en varias ocasiones, algo le decía que ya la había visto antes sin embargo, no recordaba en donde.

Se alejó del trío y se acercó a la mesa de comida donde se encontraba la festejada rodeada de sus primas Molly y Lucy.

-Tú debes ser Aarón Charlestón-dijo una chica rubia rojiza y de grandes ojos azules-El hermano de Gabriela.

-Eh…si-dijo medio atontado-¿De dónde conoces a mi hermana?

-_Jamsie_ habla mucho de ella y tiene una foto con sus amigos y sale ella-explicó como si nada la chica.

-¿Tu eres…Victoire, la novia de Teddy?

-No-contestó ella riendo-Él es mi cuñado, soy Dominique, hermana menor de Victoire.

Unos dulces ojos marrones veían la escena con aprehensión y con tristeza a una persona en particular.

-¿Por qué no te acercas Lily?-dijo una chica rubia que en esos momentos era abrazada por los hombros por el hermano mayor de la pelirroja.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acercarme a quien?

-A mi hermano, he notado como lo miras, ve, acércate.

-¡Por favor Gabriela, no digas tonterías!

-Esa boca jovencita-dijo James en tono amenazador a lo que Lily le sacó la lengua provocando que Gabriela riera levemente.

-Al menos inténtalo, no pierdes nada.

**/**

Scorpius veía la fiesta con los ojos entornados. No podía creer como eran las fiestas en aquel lugar, con los Weasley; y no es que tuviera algo contra ellos, solo que estaba acostumbrado a otra forma de vida y si que era muy diferente.

Nada de música a todo volumen, ni comida hasta rebosar, nadie gritaba ni se vestían para una tarde de sábado leyendo un buen libro y tomando una taza de café. Todo era elegante, perfecto, suntuoso, era parte de una familia aristócrata y sabia disfrutar eso aunque en ocasiones le aburría.

A lo lejos miró a su padre que hablaba al parecer, tranquilamente con Percy Weasley según sabia gracias a Albus quien en sabe donde se había metido, cerca de ellos, su madre conversaba con la tía veela de Albus y la madre de Rose, Hermione.

Ambos se veían cómodos y tranquilos, sin preocupaciones como del tipo de lugar en el que estaban porque los Malfoy querían lo mejor y eran los mejores siempre, él se sentía fuera de lugar, se había acostumbrado a su anterior vida antes de saber que era uno de los cinco magos elegidos. Algo que le había dado un giro a su vida.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?-le dijo una chica castaña rojiza-¿Te aburriste tan pronto?

Malfoy miró a la chica con sus penetrantes ojos grises y sonrió con suficiencia-Solo admiro tu fiesta, Weasley, no sabía que podías gritar tan fuerte en tu propia casa.

Rose sonrió de medio lado-Debes estar confundido al ver una fiesta tan divertida y no una aburrida como las que dan en tu mansión.

-_Esas_, Weasley-dijo el chico entre siseos-Tienen clase, algo que aquí-miró alrededor unos instantes para luego observar a la chica con burla-No tienen.

-Tenemos mucha mas clase que tu, Malfoy-replicó Rose enojada-Y sabemos divertirnos algo que tu no sabes.

¿Así que se la pasarían comparando familias? Scorpius rió mentalmente, era más fácil darle las razones por las cuales Albus prefería Slytherin antes que Gryffindor pero ahí estaban, peleando por sus familias, era un cuento de nunca acabar.

O más bien, tendría que acabarlo él.

-Sé que te gusta alardear sobre tu familia, Weasley, pero tengo cosas_ más_ importantes que hacer y que pensar, asi que si me disculpas-dijo alejándose de la chica a quien dejo con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Quién se cree que es?-dijo Rose malhumorada.

/

-¿Algo interesante que contar, Scor?-dijo Rachel al rubio Malfoy que se acercaba justo donde ella se encontraba junto con Lysander Scamander.

-No-dijo secamente el chico-¿Ustedes?

-Nada que te interese, Malfoy-exclamó Scamander con burla.

-Vaya, ¿Estamos de mal humor, Scamander?

-Tanto hermetismo me estresa-habló el chico dándoles a entender de lo que hablaba.

/

-¿Por qué tanto afán de que mi hermana hable con Aarón?-dijo James a Gabriela una vez que Lily se alejó de ellos.

-Si te digo, vas y golpeas a mi hermano y de paso vas a sermonear a Lily-contestó Gabriela con simpleza.

-No soy tan celoso-replicó James haciendo una mueca pero se retractó al ver que Gabriela rodaba los ojos.

/

-¿Ya me tienes una respuesta a lo que te pedí a finales del curso?-soltó Lorcan de golpe.

Roxanne se atragantó con el jugo que estaba bebiendo y miró a Lorcan con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Scamander confundido-¿Me vas a contestar?

-Escúchame bien, Scamander, cuando me des muestras de que en verdad te importo, ese día te daré una respuesta.

-¿Es un no?

-Tú lo has dicho Lorcan-dijo ella alejándose de él.

* * *

_**Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Aire, La Madriguera, Ottery Saint Catchpole.**_

Había llegado la hora, al fin todos los invitados se habían ido y era el momento de hablarles a los chicos de sus tan ansiados pero extraños poderes.

Hermione y Ron ocuparon un sillón de la sala de la madriguera, al mismo tiempo que Pansy Parkinson y su hija Rachel. Astoria a un lado de ellas hizo que Scorpius se sentara en una silla, Ginny y Harry ocuparon otro sillón junto con James y Albus, George y Angelina sentados en sillas observando a sus sobrinos y a los amigos de ellos con ansiedad y a su hija sentada cerca de Rose. Draco y Gloria se sentaron a un lado de Scorpius y parados estaban Aarón y Gabriela, Lorcan y Lysander junto con Rolf y Luna.

-Sé que para muchos no es fácil verse en el mismo lugar-comenzó Gloria-Pero es necesario para que entiendan por lo que pasan nuestros hijos y poder ayudarlos.

-¿Por qué son cinco?-preguntó Angelina-¿Por qué tienen protectores?

-Bueno, son cinco por una razón muy simple-dijo Harry-Según la investigación que recabamos, es por los cuatro elementos. Agua, Fuego, Aire y Tierra.

-Esos son solo cuatro-dijo Rose confundida-¿Cuál es el quinto?

-Por eso los reunimos aquí-habló Harry a su sobrina-Tenemos que identificar quien es cual elemento.

-Pero no podremos decírselo ni saberlo si no están tranquilos-dijo Gloria con voz seria.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, eso no estaba en sus planes, estaban nerviosos, demasiado, querían saberlo todo de una vez pero debían tranquilizarse sino no sabrían cual elemento representaban y eso los emocionaba bastante.

-Se dice en la misma leyenda del Merlivían que el mismo Merlín podía controlar los elementos por eso se eligen cuatro, pero el quinto es uno de los más complejos, pues es la unión de los cuatro, lo que da por resultado la magia que con el tiempo debe ser la esencia de su vida, como su alma-habló Gloria con solemnidad.

-El agua es la esencia de la vida pero también puede dar muerte, se basa en los sentimientos puros, en la ilusión y la fe, así como da esperanza puede dar tristeza y angustia. El agua es la base de todo, equilibrarse con la Tierra y el Aire, con la razón y el pensamiento. Quien maneje al agua debe cuidarse del desbordamiento emocional pues esto puede llevar a la locura-comenzó a relatar Harry con una carpeta color rojo entre sus manos, los cinco elegidos lo veían con asombro, aun no podían creer lo que Harry había dicho hasta el momento.

-El Fuego es deseo y acción, inspiración, con una gran fuerza vital. El fuego siempre está en movimiento, siempre trata de que su esfuerzo salga adelante y lucha por conseguirlo, su poder está en la mente, en los pensamientos, modifica el estado de las cosas a su antojo y beneficio. El portador del fuego no debe manipular a sus enemigos por la fuerza del pensamiento porque si no se maneja de buena manera el otro no sabrá que es verdad y que es ficción.

-El Aire es el pensamiento que debe funcionar debidamente para obtener claridad. Puede revelar el engaño, los autoengaños, el sufrimiento, la dependencia y la traición que es algo que el fuego no hace. El fuego manipula, el aire expresa, intelectualiza. Debe tomar en cuenta que todas sus acciones deberán ser fundamentadas en la justicia.

-La Tierra equilibra el ímpetu del fuego, la emoción del agua, la razón del aire, le da un mundo concreto, es la razón, es la lógica, es la perseverancia y la constancia. Todo lo tienen planeado, le dan una razón lógica y real de ser a las cosas, no se guía por las emociones o por impulsos, sigue solamente a la razón y eso los lleva a ser calculadores y obstinados. Esos son los cuatro elementos presentes en el Legado, son a quien tienen que controlar pues el uso de la magia que esconde cada uno de ellos los ayudará en la misión que se les ha encomendado.

-¿Cómo es posible que sepan todo eso?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida a su cuñado-Investigué por mi cuenta y no encontré nada.

-Nosotros también tratamos de buscar información-dijo Roxanne rápidamente-Ningún libro lo menciona y ni siquiera las leyendas Artúricas lo mencionan.

-Lo sé porque hace diecinueve años-dijo Harry enigmáticamente a todos los presentes-Yo encontré esos documentos, en su momento no sabía de que se trataban…no le dí mucha importancia, lo que no sabía era que Voldemort los buscaba y quería con eso no solo derrotarme a mi sino a toda la comunidad mágica.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada Harry?-preguntó Ginny enojada y triste porque su marido nunca le había dicho nada de eso.

-Porque no lo tomé en cuenta, no sabía lo que eran en realidad hasta que Robert Charlestón los confiscó.

Al oír el nombre, los gemelos alzaron la cabeza rápidamente observando al patriarca Potter con seriedad.

-Sé lo que piensan-dijo Potter mirando a ambos hermanos-Y no, su padre no es el culpable de esto, su muerte lo único que hizo fue desencadenar esto, un secreto que debía saberse ya.

-Sin embargo-soltó Aarón a bocajarro-Como usted dijo, señor Potter, su muerte desencadenó todo esto, él trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, era el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero detrás de todo, hay algo más, algo que nos han ocultado.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, no esperaba menos, ahora entendía porque ese chico rubio de ojos verdes había terminado en Slytherin aunque también pudo haber terminado en Ravenclaw.

-Aarón, eso es algo de lo que no se debe hablar ahora-dijo Gloria tratando de evitar el tema ganándose una fría mirada por parte de su hijo.

-No madre-dijo Gabriela uniéndose a su hermano-Al menos tenemos derecho de saber porque mataron a nuestro padre frente a nuestros ojos.

Los adultos y niños al escuchar lo dicho se sorprendieron pues nunca imaginaron que habían visto a su padre morir a sangre fría en manos de desconocidos. Ellos nunca hablaban del tema hasta ahora y al parecer la coraza que lo cubrió después de aquello se desquebrajaba poco a poco.

Harry sabía eso pero no se los diría de golpe y menos en un momento así, dejaría que ellos solos lo descubrieran y junto con eso encontraran al asesino de su padre.

-Chicos, ustedes deberán descubrirlo todo así sabrán el porqué de la muerte de su padre y quien es el verdadero culpable.

-¿Qué pretendes Potter?-le dijo Gloria en susurros-¿Qué se conviertan en vengadores?

-Charlestón, eso es precisamente lo que trató de evitar-dijo Harry del mismo modo para luego alzar la voz y dirigirse a los dos Charlestón que exigían la verdad-Por ahora solo piensen en lo que al Legado se refiere y en proteger a Rose y James.

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

Entre los pasillos del ya antiguo colegio, se ocultaban rastros de magia oscura que fue realizada aquel año escolar. Sin embargo, entre esas paredes una historia llena de tensión, amistad y tristeza había sido escrita.

Nadie pensaba que esa leyenda fuera a renacer de sus cenizas cual fénix aunque tenían la esperanza de que esta vez la historia sería diferente.

Cada batalla, cada encantamiento, cada fuerza de luz era un entrenamiento, un cáliz para lo que pronto acontecería, igual que en veces anteriores, Hogwarts descubría nuevos portadores de un poder que con el tiempo iba evolucionando, que cada vez se hacia difícil controlarlo, ahora, ¿Quién podría asegurar que esta nueva misión saldría victoriosa? Solo el destino lo sabia y eso aún era incierto.

-No te rindas tan pronto Diego-dijo una mujer de cabello castaño con algunas canas-Esos chicos aún te necesitan.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Serena? Nos han traicionado, alguien dio el pitazo de que Robert era el líder de la organización. Si eso no hubiera pasado aun estaría con su familia y no tendríamos esta guerra que ya no sabemos ni contra quien es-dijo Diego Brington con desanimo.

-En estos momentos deben estarles hablando de los poderes que tienen y lo que conlleva ser un portador del Merlivían.

-Claro-Brington sonrió de medio lado-Como tú lo supiste todo, _Dama del Lago_, ¿O no?

* * *

**Que les pareció? Me gustaría ver sus impresiones, que creen que suceda de ahora en adelante? Si el capitulo merece un comment, denle al Go! Nos vemos en el proximo cap!**


	18. Logia de Hogwarts

**Hola! Les presento el nuevo cap del fic, gracias por sus comentarios, que bien que les este gustando la historia, aprovecho para contestar los reviews.  
**

**Tlahcuilo-Yatziri: **Gracias por tu review, espero que en este cap pueda darte una idea mas acerca de eso, quitarte solo una duda, que bien que te este gustando la historia, y la intriga sigue, esto todavia no se acaba.**  
**

** potter: **Jaja! Gracias por tu review, que bien que te guste la historia, y jaja, no es que actualice cada año, es que tengo que ver como plantearles sobretodo estos ultimos tres capitulos porque son los mas importantes para lo que se nos viene, jajaja, gracias espero verte seguido por aqui.**  
**

**Annie Thompson: **Gracias por tu comment, creo que en este te quito un poco esa duda pero aún nos falta historia.**  
**

**Impredictable (Anonimo): **Gracias, que gusto que te guste la historia, gracias!**  
**

**Lilius's fan: Hola! **Otra fan del Scorpius-Lily! Bienvenida al fic que gusto que te agrade! Me han pedido escenas Scorpius-Lily eso no puedo negarlo pero lamentablemente no se verán como pareja sino como amigos, gracias por tu review, espero verte mas seguido por aqui!**  
**

**Ahora si, Enjoy it!**

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE**

**LOGIA DE HOGWARTS**

Las vacaciones de verano estaban llegando a su fin. En la ciudad de Londres, específicamente en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, dos chicos varones estaban comenzando a preparar sus cosas y su equipaje para el viaje de vuelta al colegio siendo observados de cerca por su pequeña hermana de cabello rojo como el fuego y de ojos castaños que no perdía ningún detalle de ellos, mucho menos de su hermano mayor.

Lily estaba sentada en la cama de su hermano James a quien veía con una gran adoración y un bonito brillo en sus ojos cafés. Para ella, James era su caballero de brillante armadura, quien la protegía de todo y de todos.

James podía ser sarcástico, burlón, bromista pero para ella era su todo, su admiración y su motivación. Tan diferente a Albus que era más bien reservado y algo tímido. Le dolía que sus dos hermanos se fueran a Hogwarts y ella se quedara sola en aquella mansión enorme, acompañada por sus primos Hugo y Fred, pero le dolía más la separación de James, de su hermano mayor.

-No sabes como quisiera ir contigo y Albus a Hogwarts-le dijo Lily a su hermano con tristeza.

James metió su escoba al baúl y miró a su hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Créeme, no te gustaría ir ahora al Colegio-respondió él con voz grave-No es el mismo Hogwarts.

Lily se levantó de la cama y se acercó al pelinegro que había bajado su mirada al suelo por los recuerdos.

-Puedes cambiar eso-dijo Lily con alegría-Tu eres el bromista de Hogwarts, Lorcan, Lysander y tu ponen al colegio de cabeza con sus bromas, ustedes pueden cambiarlo.

James sonrió, su hermanita tenía razón. Podía haber problemas, podía tener una sentencia de muerte a cuestas, pero lo que no le podrían quitar nunca son sus adoradas bromas y si con algunas tenía que darle su merecido a ciertos slytherin que se le pusieran enfrente lo haría.

No por nada era James Sirius Potter.

-Deja de reír como poseído hermano-dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación.

Lily y James miraron hacia allí encontrándose con un tercer Potter de ojos verde esmeralda con el cabello igual de revuelto que James.

-¿Qué pasa Al?-se burló el mayor-¿Ya perdiste el sentido del humor? Ya decía yo que Slytherin no te traería nada bueno.

Albus sonrió y se acercó a sus hermanos lentamente, has que pudo darle un buen coscorrón a James sin que el mayor se diera cuenta.

-¡Auch!-gritó James de dolor-Albus, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Deja de quejarte de mi casa, que no he dicho nada acerca de Gryffindor-contestó Albus con indiferencia pero con una media sonrisa que solo Lily pudo ver a lo cual ella sonrió enigmática.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes enana?-soltó James con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo a su hermana.

-James creo que Lily necesita… ¿Un escarmiento?-dijo Albus con un brillo de malicia en los ojos que asustó a Lily.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué….?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, James y Albus saltaron hacia ella y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas, Lily no pudo aguantar los ataques de risa y por más que les decía a sus hermanos que pararan no le hacían caso; los tres reían a sonoras carcajadas, sabiendo que momentos como ese los necesitarían para más adelante.

* * *

_**La Madriguera, Ottery Saint-Catchpole.**_

Miraba el horizonte por su ventana, el sol se ponía a lo lejos dando inicio a una noche más antes de segundo viaje al colegio que en poco tiempo se volvió su hogar pero ahora estaba dentro de un campo de batalla que no sabía cuando iba a terminar.

Los pocos rayos del sol iluminaban los verdes pastizales que rodeaban la Madriguera. Soplaba un viento suave que hacia bailar a las hojas de los arboles. Cerró sus ojos y en silencio pudo escuchar el susurro del viento golpeando las paredes de la casa, el anaranjado del cielo le daba un calor especial a la estancia.

Rose abrió sus ojos y pudo observar que en esa habitación estaban presentes dos de los cuatro elementos del Merlivían. Fuego y Aire unidos en un solo, el Fuego representado por los rayos del sol y el Aire representado por el viento; era una sensación nunca antes conocida para ella, podía sentir el calor del Fuego que le quitaba al viento su frio helador.

Podía escuchar los susurros del aire que se colaba por la ventana, parecían como pequeñas voces hablándole al oído. Para hacer el momento perfecto, solo faltaría el Agua y la Tierra.

-Solo falta el agua y la tierra-dijo ella con un murmullo que se oyó perfectamente en la recamara.

Entonces, un hecho inexplicable sucedió. La ventana que Rose tenia perfectamente cerrada se abrió de golpe dejando entrar un fuerte viento que echó a volar los pergaminos con deberes que tenia sobre su cama, las hojas de los libros se abrieron con fuerza, Rose se acercó con dificultad a la ventana y la cerró poniendo el seguro.

Asustada como estaba se puso una mano sobre el pecho tratando de tranquilizarse, se acercó a su cama para recoger todo el desorden causado por el viento, recogió uno de sus libros que casualmente era de Transformaciones que se encontraba abierto en una página donde se encontraba un dibujo de un mago vestido con una túnica oscura, de cabellos y barba plateada y sobre él una pequeña cita que decía:

"_Merlín podía controlar el clima y los elementos y podía hacerse invisible"._

Sin hacerle mucho caso al libro, la castaña rojiza cerró el libro y lo puso sobre otro montón que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Cerró las cortinas de su ventana y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, era la hora de la cena.

* * *

_**01 de Septiembre de 2018, Estación de King Cross, Inglaterra.**_

Aquel día las personas que tomaban su respectivo tren para ir a su trabajo o a sus casas después de unas largas vacaciones iban y venían a lo largo de los andenes entre los silbidos de los trenes y el vapor que emanaban.

Era un día más en la vida muggle inglesa pero el comienzo de una nueva vida en la sociedad mágica.

Entre la multitud que subía y bajaba de los trenes, podía distinguirse a tres personas que a los ojos de los miles de muggles que se encontraban en la estación, eran extraños.

Con un aire misterioso rodeándoles y mas por el enorme baúl que el menor de los tres llevaba en su carrito. Vestían de colores oscuros resaltando dos cabelleras rubias y una castaña oscura.

Caminaban en silencio hasta llegar a los andenes 9 y 10 en donde miraron a sus lados y sin ser vistos atravesaron la barrera hacia el andén 9 ¾ donde un tren escarlata los esperaba.

-Bien hijo, aquí estas de nuevo-dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios a un joven que tenia a un lado de él.

-Papá, es solo un año más en el colegio-dijo el chico mirando a su progenitor con sus ojos grises brillantes-Sé lo que se encuentra allá, estaré bien.

-Hijo, escucha a tu padre-dijo la mujer castaña-No queremos que te metas en problemas con todo lo que hay en Hogwarts.

-Lo sé, intentaré no meterme en problemas-habló el chico con seriedad al tiempo que bajaba la mirada ceñudo.

-Scorpius recuerda siempre lo que te voy a decir-dijo Draco, Scorpius levantó la mirada sorprendido-Eres un Malfoy, y los Malfoy nunca bajan la guardia.

Scorpius no podía saber en ese instante lo que esas palabras harían en su vida después de ese momento vivido con sus padres.

Pasaron diez minutos más y Scorpius se separó de sus padres para subir al tren mientras buscaba un compartimiento vacio, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos del año anterior, como empezó toda la historia que ahora lo tenía a él como protagonista; quizá todo este tiempo fue un mero espectador pero ahora, entraba por completo.

No podía negarlo, tenía miedo y, ¿Qué chico con tan solo dos años no lo tiene? Era un ser humano y apenas un niño que estaba envuelto en una guerra que aun no comenzaba. Y por si fuera poco, en una guerrilla estudiantil dentro de su propio colegio y para aumentar más la tensión, se decía que eran alumnos de slytherin, de su propia casa.

Y uno de ellos era Landon que por una extraña razón se había ensañado con James Potter.

Dentro de Slytherin, Landon pasaba desapercibido, casi nadie sabía de él y quien lo conocía hasta ese momento, Richard Nott y Aarón Charlestón, realmente no sabían que pasaba por su cabeza, ¿Entonces porque era el culpable de esa logia?

Entró a un compartimiento alejado del barullo de los pocos alumnos que comenzaban a llegar. Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos y sacó un libro que llevaba leyendo ya un mes sobre Historia de la Magia para poder entender lo que les habían contado ya y de la cual a sus abuelos casi les da un infarto al saberlo.

Era sabido que Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy eran fieles seguidores a la pureza de sangre y escuchar esa historia, como el saber que su nieto estaba metido en eso, era un verdadero golpe para ellos y para todo lo que les habían inculcado desde hace generaciones, algo que simplemente no podían entender y él, Scorpius, al ver la reacción de su familia, podía saber las repercusiones que podía traer el quitar las viejas creencias de golpe.

En su caso, lo tenían que aceptar, él era uno de los elegidos, debía ver por el bien de la sociedad mágica, pero, ¿Y su familia lo que sabía desde hace generaciones, lo que él quería y sentía que debía hacer donde quedaba? ¿Eran solo los peones de una supuesta guerra que no empezaba?

El sonido de la puerta del compartimiento siendo abierta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada al que había invadido su espacio, sus ojos grises se encontraron con la figura de Lysander que lo veía con sorpresa.

-Scamander-habló Scorpius con su ya acostumbrado siseo mordaz.

El Ravenclaw lo miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de medio lado justo para decir-Veo que no has cambiado nada Malfoy.

Malfoy aun recostado puso sus manos tras su cabeza dejando el libro a un lado-Pero por lo que puedo observar, a muchos les ha caído mal el verano, su cerebro se ha achicado-dijo el chico con simpleza.

Momentos después se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo una detonación que asustó a los que se encontraban en vagones siguientes, lo que se vio luego fue a un chico con túnica azul salir corriendo del compartimiento donde se encontraba Malfoy, del cual salía humo negro y un grito inundó el tren y el andén.

-SCAMANDER-fue el semejante grito del rubio Malfoy que salió de su compartimiento cubierto por lo que parecía ser ceniza siendo la mirada de los curiosos que se acercaban a ver qué había pasado.

-No hay duda-dijo Richard Nott atrás del rubio-Regresaron las bromas de ese trió.

Scorpius miró a su compañero de casa y gruñó con frustración debía de andarse con cuidado con esos tres si quería sobrevivir el curso.

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, antes del banquete.**_

Los carruajes habían llegado a la escuela, los alumnos bajaban de los coches apresurados con las ganas y ansias de comenzar un año más y otros esperaban el inicio del banquete de bienvenida.

En uno de los tantos carruajes viajaban cinco chicas que platicaban con gran entusiasmo sobre sus vacaciones y el nuevo año que les esperaba. El carruaje se detuvo de repente haciendo que las chicas por inercia dieran un brinco en su respectivo asiento.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo la suave voz de una chica castaña rojiza.

Una chica de cabello negro ondulado con túnica de Gryffindor, se asomó por la ventanilla del carruaje, miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, les hizo una seña a las demás para que la siguieran y bajaran con ella.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del colegio entre cuchicheos, juegos y risas; en la puerta del colegio se toparon con un chico de slytherin que solo conocía de vista y se dirigió a una de las chicas.

-Tu hermano quiere que lo esperes aquí-le dijo a la chica que extrañada, asintió con la cabeza pues todo lo que había hablado con su hermano lo hizo en el tren y antes de ir al andén.

Se despidió de sus amigas y se recargó en la fría pared de piedra mientras veía los terrenos del castillo que a su parecer se miraban terroríficos más aun teniendo al bosque prohibido como presentación.

Sin notarlo, la empujaron hacia la pared agarrándole ambas manos, ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse pero cada vez era más fuerte el agarre de sus manos.

-Tranquila, Charlestón.-dijo una ronca voz cerca de su oído que la hizo estremecer.

-Ro… Ro… Roberts-tartamudeó Gabriela con demasiados nervios. Hizo el amago de soltarse otra vez, sin embargo, Alexander la acercó a su cuerpo por lo que sonrió de medio lado al ver que la chica se ponía nerviosa por el contacto.

-No sabía que tenía ese efecto sobre ti, Charlestón-dijo Alexander con una voz falsamente seductora-De haberlo sabido….

-Es mejor que me sueltes, si no quieres que…

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-dijo él empujándola hacia la pared, la chica cayó al suelo por el golpe-Escúchame bien, yo doy las reglas y tu las cumples, ¿Entiendes? No estás como para venirme con reclamos.

Gabriela se incorporó lentamente y volvió a encararlo-¿Desde cuándo una Gryffindor hace lo que le dice una serpiente rastrera como tú? Yo no.

-Pues ahora lo harás-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, los dos chicos se giraron y se encontraron cara a cara con Landon Zabini quien estaba cruzado de brazos mirándolos-No te atrevas a hacer nada, Gabriela-dijo cuando la chica quiso tomar su varita-Ya viste de lo que somos capaces.

-Lo tenias planeado Zabini-dijo Gabriela colérica-Siempre fuiste tú.

Landon sonrió malévolamente-Siempre ha sido así Gabriela, no sé porque te empeñas en ver lo contrario.

Caminó hacia la chica, le acarició la mejilla al tiempo que le decía-Antes no me eras de ayuda, pero ahora sí, y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo se que tu eres una de los protectores y porque tú sabes las habilidades de cada uno de esos elegidos, sobre todo de James Potter.

-No metas a James en esto-dijo ella mirando a los ojos a Zabini.

-Mi querida niña, lo meto porque es la razón de mis problemas, y tú me ayudaras quieras o no en esto.

-Eso jamás, no permitiré que le hagas daño-gritó Gabriela.

-Lo harás Charlestón, estás de nuestro lado-dijo Alexander sonriendo enigmáticamente al igual que su compañero.

* * *

_**Gran Comedor, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

El bullicio en cada una de las mesas estaba en grande, esperaban impacientes la selección de los chicos de primer año y el inicio del festín de bienvenida.

En la mesa de slytherin los alumnos de segundo curso platicaban de un suceso que los dejó con la boca abierta. La primera pelea de Scorpius Malfoy con la prima de su mejor amigo, Rose Weasley que habían conseguido nuevos apodos: cabeza de tomate y el ya conocido apodo Malfoy, hurón.

Sentado junto con Albus Potter y Rachel Zabini se encontraba el chico Malfoy apodado ahora hurón mientras Aarón y Richard le hacían burla. Malfoy refunfuñaba por lo bajo, no podía creerlo, apenas comenzaba el curso ya se había peleado con Weasley y se había ganado un apodo, el mismo que su padre antes que él.

¿Qué más podría ser peor?

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió dando paso a los alumnos de primer año, ese día no seleccionarían a ninguno que los chicos conocieran, sin embargo, fue la canción del sombrero seleccionador lo que dejó a muchos alumnos y profesores anonadados por el mensaje que traía, su voz se escuchó monótona, fría, sin sentimiento alguno haciendo que la piel se volviera de gallina ante cada palabra mencionada.

_Espíritus que habitan la madre Tierra,_

_Fuerzas telúricas que sostienen _

_Nuestra humilde existencia,_

_Elementales benéficos de la Tierra,_

_Atraigan bienestar y riquezas_

_Y alejen la maldición de la carencia._

_Elementales del Aire y del Viento, ven,_

_Suave brisa que trae videncia e inspiración a la mente,_

_Fuerzas dadoras de inspiración, videncia e intuición._

_Dulces fuerzas pacificas pero poderosas de la savia vital,_

_Belleza oculta pero generosa del fluido viviente,_

_Fuerzas de salud, bienestar y amor._

_Poderes del cambio y la luz, _

_Fuego que consume las mezquindades,_

_Vicios y bajas pasiones, fortaleza de cambio,_

_Libera de todos aquellos conjuros,_

_Maleficios y negatividades,_

_Magia de Merlín, magia de los Cuatro Elementos,_

_Que reine la verdad y la luz florezca."_

Un silencio total inundó el Gran Comedor, nadie aplaudió como era costumbre la canción del sombrero seleccionador, no se oían murmullos, el ambiente estaba bastante tenso que podía ser roto con un hechizo de desarme. Mcgonagall se aclaró la garganta y se levantó para dar inicio al banquete.

Olvidando la angustiosa canción, los alumnos comenzaron a cenar entre pláticas y risas.

Pasados unos minutos, las velas se apagaron dejándolos en plena oscuridad. Los alumnos de grados superiores invocaron un _lumus_, pero al encenderse las varitas y alumbrar la estancia, un pensamiento de no haberlo hecho se pasó por la mente de muchos.

Al frente del salón, en el piso, se encontraba el dibujo de la característica logia, el mensaje que traía asustó a muchos que comenzaron a salir corriendo del lugar hacia las respectivas salas comunes.

Los profesores miraron a los Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Scamander y Charlestón que no se habían movido para nada y veían el mensaje con sorpresa. No tenían mucho tiempo, debían acabar con esa logia lo más rápido posible sino todos los habitantes del colegio estaban en peligro.

Rachel corría por las mazmorras del colegio rumbo a un lugar que ella conocía desde hace un año y al que ya no podía pararse, ahora esa ocasión lo ameritaba, algo estaban planeando, algo fuera de lo común, quizá habían atacado a dos de ellos, no podía permitir que dañaran a mas.

Algo tenía que ver que no estuvieran en el banquete, su tiempo estaba contado. La logia de Hogwarts volvía a atacar.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Nos vemos en el proximo!**


	19. Malignum Societatum

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui les dejó un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus review y a las que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos!  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

**MALIGNUM SOCIETATUM**

Cuando Roxanne entró en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor seguida de sus compañeras suspiró de alivio al ver que su mejor amiga se encontraba ahí. La notaba extraña, como confundida y alterada. Frunció el ceño haciendo caso omiso de sus compañeras se acercó a la rubia quien la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no estuviste en el banquete de bienvenida?-le preguntó Roxanne mientras la miraba con fijeza.

-Me sentía algo mal pero nada de qué preocuparse-contestó rápidamente Gabriela desviando la mirada hacia un punto fijo en el suelo.

Roxanne enarcó una ceja pero no hizo mas preguntas, se fue a su cama, tomó sus cosas para dormir y se dirgió al baño para cambiarse el uniforme por su pijama, pasó a un lado de la rubia, la miró y le dijo-La logia ha comenzado a actuar, debemos tener cuidado, ah, hubieras escuchado la canción del sombrero, te aclararía muchas cosas-dicho esto, entró al baño dando un portazo.

Si su amiga no quería decirle la verdad estaba bien, pero al ver a Gabriela supo que no estaba nada bien, algo había pasado y no se creía el cuento de que se sentía mal, chasqueó la lengua con reprobación, apenas comenzaba el curso y ya lo habían comenzado mal.

La canción del sombrero le daba pistas a seguir sobre lo que tratarían sus futuros poderes de eso no le cabia duda y según lo que habían comentado ese año comenzaban con sus entrenamientos si asi podían llamárseles.

Salió del baño ya cambiada con su pijama negro con rosa sonrió al ver que su amiga se encontraba ya dormida, los doseles de su cama estaban cerrados, cualquier cosa que le pasara, seguro que no era malo, pensó ella, mañana estaría como siempre.

* * *

_**Sala Común de Slytherin 1:30 de la mañana.**_

-¿No puedes dormir?-dijo Richard Nott a una chica castaña que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que se encontraba frente a la chimenea.

La chica lo miró y con una dulce sonrisa le habló-Y veo que tu tampoco, Nott. ¿Qué te tiene despierto a estas horas?

Richard tomó asiento a un lado de la chica quien seguía sonriéndole, la miró y cerró sus ojos-Mi padre ya sabe lo que sucede aquí, lo que pasa con ustedes y….dice que es un camino fácil hacia una muerte silenciosa….

-Eso nosotros lo sabemos Nott, por eso debemos de estar preparados, somos unos niños, en eso estamos de acuerdo y no tenemos los conocimientos necesarios para enfrentar esto, vamos en segundo, James, Roxanne, Aarón, Lorcan, Lysander y Gabriela van en tercero pero ¿Quién puede asegurar que triunfaremos? Nadie lo sabe, hace vario tiempo sucedió lo mismo aquí en el colegio y ninguno de esos elegidos salió vivo, solo una guardiana, ¿Cómo sabremos que no pasará lo mismo? Además Nott, somos seres humanos, tenemos miedo, miedo a no ver a nuestras familias, a no ver mas a nuestros amigos y a aquellos que queremos tanto…

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-dijo el chico-Me refiero a que no es la primera vez que pasa…

Rachel sonrió enigmática, miró al fuego crepitante de la chimenea y habló en voz suave, casi como un susurro-Cuando Violonchelo entró al colegio el curso pasado, tuve una extraña visión, una guerra y cinco muchachos huyendo de ella, esos chicos éramos nosotros, después supe que gracias a la conexión que hay entre todos nosotros, nuestros poderes son el complemento del otro, tierra complementa agua, agua complementa tierra, aire complementa fuego y fuego complementa aire. En vacaciones tuve más visiones acerca de otras misiones parecidas a la nuestra y todas terminaban en una muerte segura.

-Rachel….tú, ¿Tienes miedo a morir?-preguntó Richard con notoria incomodidad.

La chica sonrió y dijo simplemente-No, no tengo miedo, al contrario creo que podremos ganar esto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo he visto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, los suficientes para escuchar que alguien gritaba fuera de la sala común.

-¿Quién será a estas horas?-preguntó Richard a Rachel que miraba con curiosidad la entrada de la sala común.

Rachel se dio cuenta de la mirada que le era dirigida por Richard, infló los cachetes y le soltó-¡Maldita serpiente rastrera! ¡Que tenga esas visiones no significa que sea una adivina! Y deja de mirarme asi, si no te meteré la varita por donde mas te duela.

Richard se levantó del sofá riendo quedamente mientras se dirigía a la entrada donde se escuchaba claramente su nombre y el de Rachel, por la voz pudo intuir que se trataba de una muchacha, ¿Pero quien querría verlos a esas horas?

Salió de la sala común y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una chica de cabello rubio despeinado y ojos verdes que se encontraban rojos por las lagrimas que aun estaba derramando. Vestia la túnica del colegio en los colores de Gryffindor mal ajustada, como si hubiera salido rápidamente de su sala común.

-¿Gabriela? Espera aquí, deja voy por Aarón…

-NO-gritó la chica deteniendo al chico justo antes de que cruzara de vuelta a la sala de slytherin-No deben saber que estoy aquí, Richard, por eso te estaba llamando a ti.

Richard Nott vio el semblante de la hermana de su mejor amigo, no se encontraba bien, temblaba por el llanto en que estaba sumida en esos instantes, su aspecto era desmejorado como si hubiera envejecido cinco años, cosa que era realmente imposible, no había poción que te hiciera aumentar edad, se carcajeó mentalmente, su padre le había contado de una que durante su cuarto año en el colegio muchos estudiantes utilizaron para poder ser elegidos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y ninguno pudo burlarlo, su padre swe reia a carcajada abierta mientras recordaba las barbas que les quedaron a los gemelos Weasley cuando trataron de burlar al Caliz de Fuego.

-Gabriela, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el chico extrañado.

-Quisiera hablar con Rachel primero, ¿Sabes si puede salir?-habló ella en voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-Espera aquí, voy por ella-dijo Richard dando media vuelta de regreso a su sala común dejando a la chica rubia sola en el frio pasillo de las mazmorras de las serpientes.

A los pocos minutos, Richard y Rachel salieron de la sala común. La chica Parkinson se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó con una ternura y amabilidad que Nott nunca creyó que esa chica tuviera.

-Gaby, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Rachel con voz suave.

-Rachel, tu hermano, esta ideando un plan para eliminarnos, el problema es que me quiere a mi con ellos.

Rachel la miró a los ojos con total seriedad, después buscó con su mirada a Richard quien asintió levemente con la cabeza al entender a lo que se refería.

-Gabriela, desde hace algún tiempo, la logia tenía ese plan pero no lo llevaron a cabo porque no tenían quien hiciera el sacrificio, ahora te encontraron a ti y creo saber porque es.

-Rachel, de verdad no entiendo nada, ¿Para qué me quiere tu hermano en sus filas?-preguntó la Charlestón desesperada.

-Por James Potter-contestó Richard-Eres muy cercana a él, su mejor amiga y la persona por la que él siente algún tipo de debilidad, que tu estés con Landon significaría un fuerte golpe para los muchachos, para Rachel incluida…

-Debemos evitar que eso pase-habló Rachel con voz segura y autoritaria-Para eso debemos adelantarnos a mi hermano, debemos saber que tipo de sacrificio quieren realizar. Richard, habla con tu padre, que te de los nombres de los hechizos de atadura que solían utilizar los mortifagos. Gabriela y yo podemos preguntarle a Colagusano por los de Dossiers y Violonchelo. Esta vez, la logia no se nos adelanta, si puedo evitarlo.

* * *

_**Hogsmeade. Medianoche.**_

En el pueblo de Hogsmeade, dentro del pub Cabeza de Puerco se encontraba un hombre rechoncho, con una barba larga hasta el abdomen vestido de gris y café oscuro, se pasaba por la barra del local acomodando vasos, copas y platos para el dia siguiente ya que por ese día ya había ganado lo suficiente.

Con un movimiento de varita acomodó las mesas y sillas para dirigirse a la puerta del local y cambiar el letrero de abierto por el de cerrado e irse a la cama a descansar de un agotador día de trabajo. Sin embargo antes de tocar dicho letrero observó como por las calles empedradas del pueblo pasaban filas de magos y brujas con capuchas y capas negras alumbrando su paso con unas velas en sus manos.

Dio un paso atrás por instinto, sus recuerdos lo llevaron a su infancia cuando vivía con su familia en el Valle de Godric, en las noches oscuras como aquella, se solían llevar velas para alumbrar las casas y salir de ellas, pero no era ese el recuerdo que quería evocar, era aquel, el día de la muerte de su hermana Ariana, ese día donde dejó de hablar con su hermano Albus Dumbledore.

Había asistido a una procesión como la que estaba viendo en esos momentos y que pasó por su pub en ese instante, sintió como la sangre se le fue a los pies y como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Estaban vestidos para una ocasión así, un funeral, si su memoria no le fallaba nadie en Hogwarts tenía planeado recordar a su hermano ese día justo cuando las clases iniciaban.

A lo lejos escuchó un lamento, como lo narraban las leyendas de antaño, la piel se le erizó, comenzó a sudar frio, aquel grito desgarrador parecía alejarse, respiró aliviado y se giró para retirarse a su habitación a dormir. Pocos minutos pasaron y se encontraba cómodamente acostado en su mullida cama y volvió a escuchar el mismo grito de momentos antes, con miedo se levantó de la cama dispuesto a tomar el pasadizo que se encontraba en el retrato de su hermana para ir directo al colegio y pedir dormir solo una noche ahí.

Con las manos temblando de miedo se colocó su bata y sus sandalias, salió de la habitación y fue en dirección al pub, miró a la calle y al no oír nada ni ver nada se tranquilizó un poco, no le duraría mucho tiempo. Frente a su puerta se encontraba la figura de una persona, no podía saber quién era, agarró su varita firmemente en su mano dispuesto a atacar a quien estuviera en su local esa noche.

El pomo de la puerta giró con un ruido seco, Abeforth tragó con dificultad, seria un mago de lo más experimentado pero también era humano y como tal tenía miedo, ¿Quién no lo tendría en su lugar y más en la madrugada? La puerta se abrió de repente para dar paso al sujeto que quería entrar.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-dijo con la voz entrecortada pero lo suficientemente firme para sorprender a su visitante.

-¿Abeforth? ¿Recuerdas que te pedí alojamiento desde que llegué al colegio?-dijo una juvenil voz frente a él.

El joven iluminó la estancia con su varita y dejó ver a un chico de aproximadamente diecinueve años y de cabello azul quien lo veía sorprendido-¿Sucede algo?

El viejo negó con la cabeza, el muchacho enarcó una ceja y suspiró-No te preocupes al parecer en estos últimos meses es lo que ha pasado por aquí, Rosmerta me ha dicho lo mismo, una procesión con velas y después un grito que te hela los huesos…no es muy común.

-¿Alguien más que yo lo ha escuchado?

-Sí, lo he comentado con algunos profesores y ninguno sabe nada-contestó el chico con simpleza-Claro que hay unos que dicen que esto es algo mas, pero ya sabes cómo es Trelawney y su ojo interior.

-¿Trelawney?-preguntó Abeforth aun sin creerse nada, recuperaba el color poco a poco-¿Lo has oído tu, Ted?

-No, estando en el colegio no se oye nada y tampoco hay registros de apariciones misteriosas en el pueblo, según Diego Brington, esto es otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que tú ya sabes qué?-dijo agarrando una botella de whisky de fuego y sirviéndolo en un vaso, lo tomo sintiendo como se relajaba poco a poco y las fuerzas le regresaban al cuerpo.

-Dice que tiene que ver con Violonchello, la procesión significa muerte si lo pones en nuestro contexto, pero con el que ellos se manejan…es que dentro de esa procesión llevan a una nueva víctima para el Malignum Societatum, y el grito que se escucha después significa que tendrá dolor, agonía, y al final tendrá muerte.

-¿Malignum Societatum? ¿Qué es eso?

-Según Brington es un hechizo de amarre, la victima que hayan escogido será parte de ellos a la fuerza, dice que Violochello lo utilizaba para que los _Maestre_ de Dossiers cambiaran de bando y dieran toda la información a Violonchello acerca del Legado de Merlivían, siempre lo utilizaban con el mas fuerte de los _Maestre_. Arrancan la fuerza vital y la libertad de la persona para volverla a su causa y no dejan que regrese porque si lo hace, mataran lo mas preciado que la victima tenga, es un hechizo similar al Imperius con la diferencia de que este en especial no puedes resistirte, con el Malignum Societatum les entregas tu vida, tu alma y tus emociones. Es un pacto maligno, pura magia negra en toda su extensión.

-Ahora entiendo, sufrimiento, dolor, agonía, tristeza, como siempre los componentes de la magia oscura, ni Voldemort fue capaz de algo así.

-Quería eso, claro que lo quería, pero nunca pudo dar con este hechizo, lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda pasar ahora que han vuelto a la vida-dijo Teddy preocupado viendo hacia fuera del pub hacia un punto específico: El Colegio Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Sala Común de Slytherin. **_

Las llamas de la chimenea se habían extinto ya. Solo se escuchaba el crepitar de la madera en la silenciosa sala común.

No sabía porque se había levantado tan temprano esa mañana, tenia clases hasta las nueve y aún faltaban dos horas. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero negro mientras observaba las verdosas ventanas de la sala, recordó cuando un día del curso anterior se acercó a esas ventanas y se sorprendió al ver lo que había fuera, agua y más agua.

Un alumno de sexto año le había dicho que la sala común se encontraba abajo del lago, era por eso que el lugar tenía ese raro color verde que era su distintivo. Desvió su vista de las ventanas y posó sus grises ojos sobre una de las mesas donde los estudiantes se sentaban a realizar sus deberes diarios.

En una de las mesas se encontraba un sobre color negro, el chico rubio enarcó una ceja quizá se le había olvidado a alguno de los alumnos. Se encogió de hombros, echar un vistazo no le hacía daño a nadie.

Se acercó a paso seguro a la mesa, tomó el sobre con sus manos y cuál fue su sorpresa al leer a quien iba dirigida. Aquel sobre era para él. Se sorprendió, era el primer día de clases, no podía haber recibido carta ese mismo día, además si era para él al menos la lechuza se la habría entregado personalmente, eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Abrió el sobre y sacó el pergamino que traía adentro, lo desdobló con cuidado, no traía muchas palabras pero lo que le decían lo descolocó.

_Cuídate._

_Un traidor a nuestra causa,_

_Te traerá a nosotros,_

_No Puedes Escapar._

_NO ES UN AVISO._

¿Traidor a su causa? ¿Significaba acaso que alguien a su alrededor, alguien que sabia quienes eran los entregaría en bandeja de plata a…la logia? Arrugó el pergamino en su mano derecha haciéndola puño, caminó hacia la salida de su sala común, no le importaba que fuera temprano, que las clases comenzaban a las nueve.

Iba directo a Gryffindor, tenían que explicarle lo que estaba pasando y encontraría al traidor así como se llamaba Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

_**Vestíbulo, Gran Comedor, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

Caminaba a paso rápido, hasta ese momento podía darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaba la sala común de Slytherin de la Torre de Gryffindor. A esas horas de la mañana no se escuchaba ruido alguno de los estudiantes o los profesores que se preparaban para un día nuevo en el colegio.

Guió su vista a las puertas del Gran Comedor, aun estaban cerradas, eso significaba que era uno de los pocos o el único estudiante que estaba levantado a tan tempranas horas. Iba a subir las escaleras del rellano para dirigirse al pasillo que daba a la Torre de los Gryffindor cuando vio a una chica castaña rojiza vestida con la túnica de los leones y con la mirada fija en un libro.

Enarcó una ceja, así que no era el único madrugador aquel día. Se acercó a la chica con sus ojos grises fijos en ella que no lo había notado. Tomó el libro en sus manos sorprendiendo a la chica que al verse privada de su lectura mañanera buscó con los ojos a aquel que se había atrevido a quitarle su preciado libro.

Su mirada se encontró con unos ojos grises fijos en ella que la miraban con diversión y con una pizca de frialdad en ellos. Esa mirada la perturbaba, nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a unos ojos así, fríos, inexpresivos, durante su primer año, cuando descubrió que juntos estaban implicados en un problema de la magia demasiado turbio se fijó en esos ojos.

Nadie más en el colegio tenía una mirada como aquella, en ese instante supo que ese tipo de miradas eran una particularidad de solo un individuo, de una sola familia. Esa mirada era solo de alguien en especial.

Esa mirada era solo de Scorpius Malfoy. Solo de él y vaya que la intimidaba y al mismo tiempo le daban ganas de saber que era lo que ocultaba detrás de esa mirada desprovista de sentimientos.

-No esperaba verte despierta y fuera de tu sala común tan temprano, Weasley-habló Scorpius con voz grave despertando a la chica Weasley del trance que se había autoimpuesto al mirar los ojos del chico.

-Podría decir lo mismo, Malfoy-contestó la chica estirando el brazo para que su libro le fuera entregado.

Malfoy la miró con desdén, chasqueó la lengua y le entregó el libro. Relajó su ceño, iba a Gryffindor a hablar con alguien acerca del anónimo que le había llegado y se encontró con ella. No era mala idea que ella supiera acerca de la nota pues eso le incumbía tanto como él.

-Weasley, ¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó Scorpius mirándola con fijeza, Rose asintió con la cabeza y un sentimiento de angustia y preocupación la invadió.

No era muy común que Scorpius Malfoy le pidiera hablar, si lo necesitaba siempre buscaba a Albus, a Lysander quien, según lo que le había dicho Albus, era el más sensato del trío de amigos Gryffindor en palabras del propio Scorpius. Rió levemente haciendo que el chico la mirara sorprendido.

-Vamos a los jardines, me gustaría ir al Gran Comedor pero me temo que aun no está abierto-dijo la chica sonriendo.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida que daba a los terrenos del Colegio, bajaron la escalinata de piedra y se acercaron al lago donde se sentaron a la orilla.

Scorpius se sentó incomodo, sin encontrar las palabras necesarias para decirle a la chica que tenía a su lado lo que estaba pasando. La confusión reinaba en su cabeza, entre ellos se encontraba un traidor, alguien que la logia había metido para lograr sus planes y saber eso no le hacía aumentar su confianza en Rose.

Podría ser cualquiera de ellos, hasta el mismo podría ser, su apellido lo delataba, antiguos seguidores del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, sonrió con pesar, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirían los Malfoy luchando contra eso? Ante el colegio entero él hacia como si no supiera nada de las miradas de desprecio, de odio, de rabia hacia su persona solo por el simple hecho de que algunas de las familias de esos estudiantes habían sido víctimas de los mortifagos en los tiempos de la guerra.

Él era Scorpius Malfoy, no Draco ni Lucius, él era él mismo, sabía lo que su padre y su abuelo habían hecho y su posición en la sociedad estaba mejorando, ya no eran la familia reconocida dentro del mundo mágico, sus contactos dentro del Ministerio se habían acabado, muchos habían muerto en la guerra o estaban cumpliendo condena en Azkaban.

Ellos se habían salvado gracias a Harry Potter, el padre de Albus, pero lo que no podrían quitarle era su orgullo, lo orgulloso que se sentía de ser lo que era y unos simples chiquillos de trece o doce años no le detendrían, porque en el colegio y fuera de él eran iguales, se estaban enfrentando a sus iguales, a simples estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, el contarle a Rose Weasley sobre el anónimo que había recibido podría aumentar las rencillas entre ellos, ya lo había pensado antes, debían limar asperezas por ellos y por sus amigos que estaban metidos con ellos en esto también, de los cinco dependía su triunfo o su derrota.

Rose Weasley era un claro ejemplo de la hostilidad que aun había para su familia y para todos aquellos estudiantes que cuyas familias estuvieron ligadas con el Señor Tenebroso, cada vez que hablaban ella permanecía a la defensiva y él también para defenderse de los ataques que lanzaba la chica.

Cuan irónica era la vida. Los Malfoy siempre alardeando de ser seguidores de la pureza de sangre, de menospreciar a los hijos de muggles y a los que fueran traidores a la sangre por juntarse con muggles, ahí estaba él, luchando contra su némesis junto con dos chicos, hijos del que era la persona que mas odiaba su padre, una hija de una sangre sucia y un pobretón y una chica que a simple vista se veía tímida, delicada pero resultó la más fuerte de los cinco hasta ahora al enfrentar a su hermano y a la logia. Ella fue la primera que les hizo frente.

-¿Qué tenias que decirme?-preguntó Rose cohibida sentada a su lado.

-Escucha, esta mañana encontré una nota dirigida a mí-habló Scorpius con voz fría, al escucharlo la chica se volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Una carta de quien?

Scorpius poso su mirada al frente, hacia el Lago Negro que a esa hora de la mañana tenía sus aguas cristalinas tranquilas. Sabía que cuando llegó la carta algo estaba pasando, a finales del año pasado no hubo más ataques desde que James casi termina en el hospital, pero ahora esa carta lo tenía preocupado. No quería reconocerlo, menos frente a Weasley pero ella era la única a quien podía decirle por ahora.

Esperaba que ella les contara a los demás porque él debía hacer otras cosas mientras tanto.

-Una carta, de la logia-soltó rápidamente.

Rose abrió los ojos asustada. Llegó a pensar por un momento que después del atentado contra su primo, esa logia iba a parar, y que ahora ellos tendrían que liquidarlos, sacarlos del colegio a como diera lugar.

Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser posible, eran solo niños, no podían hacer gran cosa, sus fuerzas no eran tan mortales y decididas como los que eran parte de la logia y sin embargo, eran estudiantes del mismo colegio. Era una gran contradicción, estudiantes que actuaban como mortifagos, y estudiantes que actuaban como héroes.

-¿Qué dice esa carta, Malfoy?-habló Rose con voz autoritaria queriendo que el chico le dijera lo que esa dichosa carta decía.

Rose miraba al chico con desesperación, en esas vacaciones ella pudo pensar claramente en lo que se les acercaba a todos, pensó en los alcances que podría tener que las creencias de la sangre por las cuales comenzó todo, se perdieran y dieran paso a unas nuevas y completamente diferentes a las que ya conocían.

Recordó las palabras de su padre antes de subir al tren en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, "_Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre. Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre limpia."_ Quien hubiera dicho que al termino de ese primer año, ella y Malfoy terminaran juntos en una nueva aventura pero sobretodo que el hurón saltarín Malfoy hubiera decidido estar junto a ellos aun teniendo tan arraigadas las costumbres mágicas o quizá, como una vez bien le había dicho su madre, Scorpius no era tan parecido a su padre.

Muchas veces durante el verano, se perdia en sus pensamientos sobre si seguir lo que su padre le había dicho o hacer lo que su corazón realmente le mandaba, no confiaba demasiado en Malfoy y una vez mientras conversaba con Albus, su primo le había dicho que por una vez en su vida se alejara de los prejuicios de su padre Ron y se dedicara a hacer lo que ella creía mas conveniente.

¿Qué podía hacer? Era tan solo una niña de doce años que querían que actuara como un adulto, esas eran cosas que no sabia como enfrentar y ahora resultando que a Scorpius le había llegado una carta de la logia significaba problemas.

Además porque Malfoy le pedia que hablaran sobre la carta cuando no se llevaban minimamente bien, la relación que sostenían era relativamente cordial, sin embargo, eso la hacia sentirse útil, necesaria y como no, sentía que el chico le tenia una mayor confianza y eso le agradaba.

-Weasley, escucha, esa carta-comenzó a hablar Scorpius, no encontraba las palabras para decirle a la chica que había alguien entre ellos que los estaba traicionando. Rose puso atención a las palabras del chico-Esa carta dice que entre nosotros hay un traidor, alguien que les pasa información sobre lo que hacemos y que tarde o temprano, nos llevara a la logia.

Rose se levantó sorprendida y miró al Lago Negro, no era posible, todos habían jurado que se ayudarían mutuamente, no, no había un traidor, no con ellos. Miró al Malfoy le dijo-Debe ser una trampa para que comencemos a dudar de nosotros, eso es lo que quieren.

-Weasley, ponte a pensar, ¿Por qué atacarían a James entonces? Alguien debía saber ya que James era uno de nosotros, uno de los elegidos y el único modo de hacer que todo terminara era hacer lo que ellos hicieron en ese partido de quidditch.

-Malfoy, ¡Por poco y matan a mi primo! ¡Son simples estudiantes por el amor de Merlin!-dijo Rose a media voz-Recuerda lo que Rachel nos ha dicho sobre ellos…

-Recuerda tu lo que dijo Colagusano antes-habló Scorpius con una mezcla de seriedad y tranquilidad-Seran simples estudiantes pero actúan como mortifagos. Tu familia es la que ha encarcelado a casi todos los mortifagos que quedan, deben de haberte contado las historias, además, ¿Quién mas si no yo puede saber como actúan los mortifagos? Mi padre y mi abuelo formaron parte de ellos.

-Malfoy, si entonces eso fuera, ¿Por qué juntar a la luz y a la oscuridad en esto? ¿Por qué volverlos aliados?

-Creo Weasley, que de este lado, puedo entender muchas más cosas que tu, y una de esas es el verdadero motivo de esta lucha, pero no lo hablare contigo, necesito ver a James.

* * *

_**Mazmorras, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

Comenzó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo que daba a la mazmorra cinco, a cada paso que daba podía sentir el frio helador de estar a varios pisos bajo tierra en aquel castillo que databa de la época medieval. Su túnica roja con dorado ondeaba a su paso rápido. No sabía muy bien para qué se dirigía hacia esa mazmorra que estaba inutilizada desde tiempos de sus padres.

El olor a humedad se hacía presente mientras caminaba más cerca de una puerta de madera desgastada que tenía una llave de color gris encajada en la manija de esa antigua puerta, tomó la llave y le dio vuelta dejándose escuchar un chirrido como si se arrastrara una silla por el suelo. La pesada puerta se abrió lentamente abriéndole el paso a una estancia iluminada solo por velas y antorchas colocadas en las esquinas de las paredes.

Se escuchó el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse dándole un toque mas tétrico del que ya tenia a la mazmorra cinco, todo se encontraba oscuro.

-_Lumus_-dijo la voz de un chico que fue iluminado por la luz que salía de la punta de su varita, pudo observar su túnica verde con plateado asi como el color de su cabello castaño oscuro.

-Richard-dijo ella en un susurro.

-Te cite aquí porque es necesario que sepas donde se reúnen, y como vez, solo algunos miembros de Slytherin lo saben. Porque como sabrás dentro de la logia hay alguno que otro hijo de mortifago pero no puedo asegurar que haya de otras casas también.

-¿Por qué me ayudas Richard? Sabes que si Aarón se entera….

-No se sabrá nada hasta que tu decidas que es suficiente y que saben lo que necesitan para destruir la logia-dijo Richard iluminando un poco la estancia con la luz de su varita-Quizas Landon y Aarón ya no se lleven bien como antes, pero yo me mantuve al margen, asi que no estoy en contra de uno ni a favor de ninguno.

-Puede ser peligroso para los dos Richard, ¿Lo has pensado?-dijo la chica con seriedad.

-Pero para ellos también, serás una doble agente, solo debemos hablar con Lupin para que nos ayude, ninguno de los profesores querrá hacerlo-soltó Richard bajando la mirada al piso-Mi padre fue avisado por el padre de Landon al inicio del curso pasado sobre esto, querían que me uniera pero como vez no lo hice.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso?-dijo Gabriela confundida.

-Porque es necesario que lo sepas, porque no se lo puedo decir a Aarón, es mi mejor amigo sentía que lo traicionaba si me unía a ellos como lo hizo Landon, pero al ver en lo que él se ha convertido… No quiero perder a un amigo mas, Gabriela.

Gabriela se acercó a él y lo abrazó, ambos chicos comenzaron a llorar, sabían lo que despues vendría para ellos, al menos para ella, tendrían que sacrificar muchas cosas si querían que esa misión saliera bien.

-No lo perderás Richard, no lo harás.

* * *

_**Gran Comedor, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

En la mesa de Gryffindor Roxanne no dejaba de buscar a su mejor amiga, esa mañana su cama estaba como la había visto la noche pasada, con los doseles cerrados, y tenia la ligera impresión de que ella no había dormido ahí esa noche.

Algo estaba pasando. Miró a sus amigos, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de que faltaba Gabriela entre ellos, sin embargo, se mordió la lengua, había uno que siempre se daba cuenta de que ella faltaba. James, pero se extrañó al ver que no había dicho nada al respecto. Quizá se le había olvidado o creía que se le había hecho tarde o algo por el estilo.

-Roxanne, ¿Dónde esta Gabriela?-se había equivocado, ese era su lindo primo preguntando por su mejor amiga.

-La verdad no lo sé, James, la via anoche en el dormitorio, pero cuando desperté su cama seguía igual, como si no hubiera dormido allí en la noche.

-¿Estas segura? Quizá se quedó dormida-dijo el chico enarcando las cejas con confusión.

-James, si conozco a Gabriela como la conozco, sé que ella siempre se levanta temprano para hablar con Aarón antes del desayuno y hoy no lo hizo. Algo debe de haberle pasado.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Tiene que ver con que no haya estado en el banquete de bienvenida?-dijo James en un susurro para que nadie a su alrededor escuchara la conversación.

-¿Te diste cuenta?-le preguntó la chica en voz baja.

-Es mi amiga, claro que me di cuenta, además por lo que dijiste, ella se había quedado a esperar a Aarón a la entrada del colegio ¿no? Lo raro es que Aarón si estuvo en el banquete y no ella-dijo James con retintín.

-Sabes eres inteligente, primo, pero a veces dejas mucho que desear. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso? ¿Crees que Aarón le haya hecho algo?

-No lo creo, esas épocas en las que Aarón se comportaba con ella como un tarado ya pasaron, creo que la muerte de su padre lo hizo recapacitar.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo tenemos una opción. La logia.

-¡James! ¿Por qué tienes esa maña de decir que todo lo que pasa es por la logia?-dijo Roxanne desesperada.

-¿A quién si no?-contestó James tranquilamente-Roxanne debemos encontrar a Gabriela, no quiero que Zabini le haga algo.

-Sabes James-dijo Roxanne mirándolo-No deberías dejar que Gabriela se vuelva tu debilidad, sabes que ese podría ser un golpe fácil y está comenzando a hacerlo.

James hizo una mueca de disgusto-¿Qué harías si Lorcan estuviera en esta situación?

-Es diferente-contestó la chica moviendo una mano en un claro gesto de indiferencia.

-Es lo mismo-dijo James levantándose-Anda, vamos a buscarla.

* * *

_**Despacho de Diego Brington, Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**_

Dentro del despacho del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que estaba decorado de colores azules y plateados y en las paredes permanecían colgados cuadros que contenían pinturas sobre diferentes tipos de criaturas mágicas, cerca del dormitorio del joven profesor Brington se posicionaban dos libreros que contenían libros de diferentes temas pero la mayor parte era de cómo contraatacar las Artes Oscuras.

Cuando Brington escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su despacho muy temprano en la mañana, se levantó de su cama de doseles, se colocó su bata azul oscuro sobre su pijama en color negro, se calzó sus pantuflas y se dirigió a abrir con pereza la puerta.

No ocultó la sorpresa al ver a tres de sus alumnos de tercer y segundo grado frente a él, vio como su alumno de cabello castaño tenía entre sus brazos a una llorosa alumna de Gryffindor de su mismo curso, a su lado una chica castaña con túnica de slytherin lo miraba con notoria seriedad en sus ojos.

Los dejó entrar haciéndose a un lado de la puerta y que, al entrar los chicos la cerró de golpe.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó el profesor a sus jóvenes alumnos.

-No lo sabemos bien profesor-contestó la chica slytherin-Esta madrugada, Gabriela nos buscó en la sala común, ya estaba así cuando la vimos, no aceptó hablar con su hermano, solo con nosotros.

-Nos dijo algo-siguió Richard aun con la llorosa chica entre sus brazos-Sobre la Logia, al parecer algo quieren hacer con Gabriela.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Cómo es eso de que la Logia quiere hacerte algo Gabriela?

La chica se separó de los brazos de su compañero de curso, dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor del despacho observando las pinturas que se encontraban en las paredes siendo observada por el adulto y sus dos compañeros. Hipó levemente antes de contestar con la voz ahogada por el llanto que trataba de contener.

-Cuando llegamos al colegio, un chico de slytherin, no sé si del mismo curso que Albus y Scorpius y Rachel, me dijo que Aarón me estaba buscando y que lo esperara en la entrada, eso hice, pero nunca llegó, quien llegó fue Zabini, acompañado de Alexander Roberts, me amenazaron con hacerle daño no solo a James sino a todos si no hacía que ellos me decían, quieren que este de su lado, que traicione nuestra causa.

-No puedo creerlo, actúan como verdaderos mortifagos del Señor Oscuro, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que su padre fue mortifago, ¿Qué más puede esperarse?-dijo Diego mirando a Rachel-Aunque su hija, decidió no seguir ese camino, lo cual agradezco, porque si te descubrían como una de los elegidos, a estas alturas quizá Violonchelo ya te habría matado.

Rachel por inercia dio dos pasos hacia atrás sorprendida. Sabia durante el tiempo que había estado al lado de Landon, lo que era capaz de hacer todos los de la logia, aun recordaba muy bien el incidente con Jordana Thomas, algo que nunca debió de haber sucedido.

-Debemos crear un plan, algo que nos adelante a los planes de esa logia-dijo Diego-Rachel, estuviste en la logia, sabes que hay muchísimos hechizos de amarre para obligar a alguien a estar con otra persona, debemos descubrir que hechizo es, ¿De acuerdo? Hablaré con Abeforth Dumbledore, suele dar buenos consejos.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora?-preguntó la chica rubia de Gryffindor.

-No te alejes de Richard y Rachel-contestó Diego metiéndose en su dormitorio para cambiarse-Son los únicos que saben lo que pasa.

Los chicos salieron del despacho, lo que les había dicho Brington no les gustó para nada, era lo mismo que ellos habían pensado desde un principio.

Se miraron entre sí, se les acababa el tiempo, si es que lo tenían, debían evitar que Gabriela fuera hechizada y volverse en contra de ellos, porque ese podría ser su fin.

Rachel comenzó a ponerse incomoda, tenía ganas de saber gracias a las visiones que tenia últimamente, saber que era lo que pasaría con ellos, lo que sucedería con Gabriela pero desde que llegó a Hogwarts no había tenido ninguna visión, y no es que considerara que se estaba volviendo una adivina como Trelawney, sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, no le gustaba adivinación, pero presentía que esa visiones eran mucho más que eso, quizá lo que sucedería si perdieran.

-No se ustedes, pero preferiría hablar mejor con Lupin, tiene una visión más amplia de las cosas, ya les había dicho que ningún profesor iba a ayudarnos-dijo Richard con cansancio.

-Hablaremos con Teddy después-dijo Rachel caminando rápidamente-Debemos ir a clases, y tomar una poción revitalizadora, no dormimos nada en toda la noche.

Gabriela miro a sus dos acompañantes y sonrió con nostalgia y pesar, ellos podrían dormir después, pero tenía la ligera impresión, de que ella no lo haría en una cuestión de meses.

* * *

_**Aula de Transformaciones, Tercer Curso, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

Las puertas del aula se cerraron con un golpe seco. Los alumnos guardaron silencio mientras observaban con recelo a su profesora que caminaba a paso tranquilo, con la espalda recta, la mirada fija al frente con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Esa imagen dejó a todos los alumnos pasmados, aquella profesora que tenia pintas muy similares a Dolores Umbridge, según la percepción de cuatro alumnos presentes en la sala, no era muy normal en ella.

Creían que algo ocultaba.

En uno de los últimos pupitres, se encontraba un chico rubio que miraba a la profesora con una expresión inescrutable. Desvió por un momento su vista y la pasó por el salón, eran los mismos estudiantes de todos los dos años que llevaban en el colegio, sin embargo, sus ojos se detuvieron en el lugar libre al lado de la única Weasley que cursaba tercer curso, faltaba una alumna, y esa misma alumna había faltado al banquete de bienvenida.

Era sabido por él, la rutina establecida por cada uno de sus amigos, ahí había otro problema, esa rutina no tuvo lugar, no la vio al lado de su hermano, no estuvo durante el desayuno pero tampoco estuvo Rachel Zabini, quizá estuvieron juntas como a lo mejor no, y esa conclusión la sacaba porque aun Gabriela no entraba a la clase a lo que ya podría darla por perdida.

Lysander fijó su mirada sobre la profesora que se encontraba dando el inicio del curso de transformaciones, aun tenia esa sonrisa en su cara perfilada, podría apostar que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Y es que no era para menos, la profesora Joselyn Amadeus destilaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel, no era normal simplemente.

-En este curso nos centraremos mas en el estudio de los animagos, que son los magos capaces de transformarse en animales, una transfiguración que tarda años en realizarse completamente, pues es necesaria una excelente dominación de la magia y un gran talento de los que muchos carecen-escuchó como decía la profesora que lo miraba con una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad, ya no de felicidad.

Lysander pestañeó levemente al mirar como la mayoría de la clase se giraba a verlo y a los pocos segundos se sorprendió al tener a la profesora frente a él-¿Verdad señor Scamander?-dijo con voz amable que por el tono en el que habló, el chico pudo detectar que había sido fingido.

-¿Profesora?-preguntó Lysander confundido, la boca de la profesora se formó en una línea delgada, Amadeus soltó un manotazo en el pupitre de Lysander y otro de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw que se puso verde por el susto al igual que los estudiantes que dieron un pequeño brinco por el susto.

-Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, Scamander y agradece que no son mas-soltó la profesora inclinándose un poco sobre el pupitre-Bien, alumnos, después de la interrupción de su compañero, sigamos con la clase-dio media vuelta y se dirigió al frente de la clase para seguir con su explicación.

"Vas bien, Lysander, ya perdiste puntos el primer día de clases" pensó el chico abrumado, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y es que cada día parecía un reto, había llegado a pensar que era un milagro que sobreviviera a cada día nuevo en su vida, ya no sabía que esperar.

No puso atención a toda la clase, sus pensamientos iban y venían en un cumulo de emociones que no sabía definir, espabilaba algunas veces para escuchar a la profesora pero no lograba entender nada de lo que decía, se había perdido.

Recordaba cuando habían llegado al colegio, Roxanne y Gabriela se habían adelantado al grupo camino al banquete, pero a este nada mas llegó Roxanne alegando que su amiga se había quedado esperando a Aarón, lo curioso del caso es que él si que había estado en el banquete y nunca hubo rastro de Gabriela hasta ahora, tal aparentaba que la tierra se la había tragado. No aparecía. Podía saberlo por la expresión que tenia James sentado a un lado de su hermano gemelo, Lorcan.

¿Qué había pasado con la chica? ¿Por qué no se había comunicado con ninguno de ellos? ¿Lo habría hecho con Aarón? Lo más probable era que si aunque al muchacho no lo habían visto en el día.

Colocó una mano sobre su barbilla mientras miraba a la pizarra con desanimo, durante esa mañana escuchó las diversas conversaciones en Ravenclaw, sobre la desaparición de la chica sin embargo, la mayoría de esas pláticas siempre acababan en lo mismo, los dos chicos Charlestón eran demasiado misteriosos y ocultaban algo.

No podía negarlo, él también llegó a pensarlo, y, ¿Quién no? Sabiendo que su padre muere de forma sospechosa y todavía no se sabían las razones de dicha muerte. Lysander podía tener muchas teorías acerca de lo que sucedía y una de ellas era que esa muerte tenia que ver con las dos organizaciones mágicas que los traían de cabeza.

La campanilla que daba fin a la clase sonó haciendo que el chico se asustara, recogió sus cosas de su pupitre y las metió rápidamente en la mochila, cuando diviso a sus amigos y a su hermano en la puerta del aula se acercó a ellos y cuando estuvieron relativamente cerca les dijo-¿Qué clase más interesante no?

James sonrió a su amigo y le contestó-Claro, lo que me sorprende querido amigo, es que no hayas puesto atención a la clase-James se hizo el sorprendido, puso una mano sobre el pecho en gesto de sorpresa y le dijo-¿Tu, Lysander Scamander, no poniendo atención en clase?

-Déjalo, James-habló Lorcan comenzando a caminar alejándose del aula-Además, no es que tu hubieras puesto mucha atención a Amadeus, estabas siguiendo el camino de una mosca durante toda la clase.

El comentario de Lorcan hizo reír a los cuatro chicos que seguían bromeando alegremente entre ellos hasta que a la mitad del pasillo se encontraron con un chico rubio de ojos verdes con túnica de Slytherin que se encontraba recargado en la pared del pasillo, los miró con una expresión consternada.

-Hola-los saludó secamente.

-Aarón, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Roxanne acercándose al muchacho de slytherin.

Aarón los miró con notoria angustia y preocupación en sus ojos, se giro a James y le dijo-¿Has visto a Gabriela?-Ante la pregunta, James negó.

-No la hemos visto desde ayer-contestó James con seriedad-Nos dijeron que estaría contigo.

Aarón lo miró sorprendido y bajó la mirada con dolor-Nunca estuve con ella, alguien la engañó.

-¿Qué dices?-habló Lysander en voz baja-¿Cómo que la engañaron?

-Piénsalo, ¿Cómo mas pudo haber desaparecido así como así?-contestó Aarón mirándolo-Siempre nos vemos en la mañana, hoy fue la excepción, ella nunca falta.

-Pensé que algo debiste de haber hecho-acusó James al chico Charlestón quien le devolvió la mirada con furia.

-Me olvidaba que tú te declaraste como su guardaespaldas, Potter-siseó Aarón con claro enojo-dime entonces, ¿Dónde estabas? Pudiste haber evitado que desapareciera como si nada, además créeme, mis días de patán con mi propia hermana terminaron, no soy el mismo y ella tampoco lo es, ya deberías saberlo.

-Lo sé-contestó James afligido haciendo que el rubio slytherin se sorprendiera-Por eso me preocupa que no aparezca.

* * *

_**Dormitorio de Teddy Lupin, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

Escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de madera descascarada que apenas se mantenía sobre sus ya corroídas bisagras. Se colocó su túnica negra sobre su uniforme de auror y se dirigió a la puerta para saber quién era el que tocaba a esas horas. No podía ser James, ni Albus, ya habían comenzado las clases.

Los golpes no cesaban, comenzó a desesperarse, ¿Qué era tan urgente para que tocaran sin cesar a su puerta? Tomó la manija de la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse a tres alumnos que nunca pensó que estarían parados frente a su dormitorio. Eran dos alumnos de la casa que comandaba el profesor Slughorn, lo miraban con el rostro serio, se percató de que debajo de sus ojos, ambos estudiantes tenían unas ojeras grandes, no habían dormido en toda la noche. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba una chica de Gryffindor que al igual que sus compañeros mantenía unas grandes ojeras, sus ojos se veían mas pequeños y rojos por las lagrimas, sus ojos verdes estaban hinchados.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-les preguntó Teddy con seriedad mientras miraba a los tres alumnos.

-Tenemos un problema, Lupin-contestó Rachel mirando al joven de casi veinte años con unos ojos inescrutables.

-¿Problema?-habló el chico Nott con rapidez, miró a Lupin y le dijo-Necesitamos un contra hechizo para ella-dijo señalando con el dedo índice a la chica Gryffindor que se encontraba tras él.

Lupin los miró con una media sonrisa, hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano y les indicó que lo siguieran. Los tres muchachos hicieron lo propio. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del tercer piso donde se encontraba el dormitorio del joven auror en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Observaban los retratos que se encontraban en cada uno de los pasillos que recorrían, si tan solo pudieran observar como era el colegio ahora, no estarían tan contentos en sus marcos, buscarían una forma de ayudarlos pero no lo hacían. Hasta esas alturas se les hacia realmente extraño que nadie en el colegio, que ninguno de los alumnos lo supiera, tan solo los involucrados; además no era solo Hogwarts quien vivía lejano a lo que sucedía, también lo estaba la sociedad mágica, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, el ministerio de magia se había lavado las manos.

Teddy apretó los puños al recordar lo sucedido antes de que iniciara el curso. Harry y él como representante del cuartel de aurores en Hogwarts fueron a hacerle una visita al ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

La razón de esa reunión era pedirle ayuda para el entrenamiento de los muchachos, necesitaban gente capacitada para cada arte de magia que debían estudiar, para eso necesitarían inefables, pocionistas y aurores, aunque Harry fuera el Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores necesitaba el permiso del ministro para sacar del ministerio a los empleados que necesitaban. Pensaron que sería muy fácil, era solamente pedirle autorización a Kingsley y confiaban en que si se los daría. Que equivocados estaban.

No contaban con nadie, según le había platicado Harry, hacían lo mismo que cuando Voldemort estaba en su ascenso al poder, ocultaron su regreso para evitar que la sociedad mágica entrará en pánico. Solo que, ahora, Teddy se preguntaba, ¿Qué le importaba mas al ministerio? ¿Erradicar la cuestión de la sangre de una sociedad anarquista o llevar directamente al matadero a cinco muchachos que por azares del destino les tocó vivir un momento en sus vidas que aun no debían vivir? No se decantó por ninguna. Todo estaba bastante claro.

Y si no la habían encarcelado era por algo. Quizá por tener a Harry detrás, protegiéndola. A ella y a sus hijos, porque podrían quedar a manos de un orfanato o de una familia que quisiera hacerse cargo de esos niños.

Eso pensaba Kinsgley, por eso no avanzaban las investigaciones, para el ministro estaba bastante claro.

Gloria Dougal, llamada así de soltera, ahora Charlestón Dougal, había mandado a asesinar a su propio marido para quedarse con la fortuna que guardaba en una cámara acorazada de Gringotts. Ella era la principal sospechosa del ministerio, nadie más que ella.

Miró a los chicos frente a él, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

* * *

**Bien, hasta aqui llega este nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que hacer!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo!  
**


End file.
